THE PAIN
by yehetohorat794
Summary: [NC ON CHAP 14! I'M SORRY!]"Apa mau mu,hah?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/GS.
1. The New Student

**Title : My pain is the begin of my happiness**

 **Author : Luluhanbyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey.. Rusa bodoh.." Ujar seorang namja mendekat pada Luhan yang sedang membaca buku, Dia sesekali memperbaiki letak kaca mata nya, dan terus membaca buku yang sedang di pegangnya itu, mengabaikan suara namja tadi.

"Hey! Rusa bodoh! Kau mendengar ku!?" gertak namja itu lagi, dia yang sudah berada di samping Luhan mulai mengarahkan telunjuknya dan mendorong kepala Luhan menggunakan jari telunjuk nya itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Bibirnya gemetaran, takut-takut Sehun akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari semalam.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _ **Di lapangan hijau khusus untuk olah raga sepak bola, Luhan kini sedang berjalan, di tangannya kini ada setumpuk buku yang merupakan tumpukan catatan-catatan kelas nya. Dia berjalan, tanpa melihat Sehun yang sedang juga berjalan ke arahnya, Disana sangat ricuh sebelum Sehun menapakkan kakinya di tempat itu, semua orang disana hanya terpaku pada Luhan yang kini berjalan membawa tumpukan itu sampai menutupi wajahnya, Semua orang yang disana menunggu apa yang terjadi berikutnya pada Luhan.**_

 _ **Ya, semua orang sangat tahu kalau Luhan itu sering di bully oleh Sehun,**_

 _ **Sudah menjadi tontonan biasa jika melihat Luhan di bully oleh Sehun. Sehun, si namja yang sangat tampan dan kaya yang berprilaku sesuka nya.**_

 _ **Dan Luhan, si yeoja yang manis tapi dilindungi oleh kaca mata tebalnya itu. Yeoja kutu buku yang tak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Dia kaya? Hm! tentu saja! Tapi dia selalu berprilaku sederhana.**_

 _ **Sehun berjalan dengan tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celana nya,**_

 _ **Dan, kaki Sehun yang sebelah kanan langsung menendang kaki Luhan yang kanan, saat akan berjalan melewati nya.**_

 _ **Karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, Luhan langsung jatuh dan lututnya langsung mencium tanah. Membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan merah yang khas baunya. Lututnya berdarah. Dia tak mengeluarkan air mata, tapi ringisan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia melihat kebelakang, matanya menangkap Sehun yang kini sedang tertawa dengan muka liciknya.**_

 _ **Luhan membalikkan kepalanya lagi, dan memilih untuk mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan di tanah.**_

 _ **Orang-orang disana hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih. Tapi, tak ada yang berniat membantu nya, sangat tak berprikemanusiaan, bukan?**_

 _ **Tapi, beda dengan yang satu ini,**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja dengan rambut hitamnya menghampiri Luhan,**_

 _ **tangannya terulur untuk mengumpulkan buku-buku itu,**_

 _ **Luhan sejenak memberhentikan kegiatannya itu, dia menatap wajah namja yang sedang berbaik hati untuk membantunya itu, Dia kenal pada namja ini, sayangnya dia lupa siapa namanya. Namja ini adalah anak baru yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Dia tak terlalu mencolok, kalau menurut Luhan. Beda dengan dirinya yang terlihat sangat mencolok di kalangan guru-guru karena kecerdasannya. Tapi jika dikalangan siswa-siswi, Luhan bukan hanya terkenal karena kepintarannya, dia juga terkenal karena menjadi anak bullyan sehun.**_

" _ **G-Gomawo.." ucap Luhan gugup saat tiba-tiba namja itu menolehkan wajahnya pada nya.**_

" _ **Ah.. tak apa.. Umm.. L-lutut mu berdarah!" pekik namja itu melihat darah yang bergelimang,**_

 _ **Luhan hanya melirik ke arah lukanya yang perih itu, lalu tersenyum kecil pada si namja,**_

" _ **Gwaenchanna.. Aku sudah biasa mendapatkan yang seperti ini.." Ucap Luhan meyakinkan, tapi namja itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya keras, wajahnya terlihat... khawatir?**_

" _ **Tak apa kau bilang? berdarah seperti itu kau bilang tak apa?" namja itu bertanya dengan nada tinggi, dia membantu Luhan berdiri, tangan kanannya memegang pinggang yeoja itu, sedangkan yang lainnya memegang setumpuk buku itu,**_

 _ **mungkin berat bagi Luhan, tapi tidak bagi namja itu, Dia namja, jadi dia dapat dengan mudah memegangnya dengan sebelah tangan saja,**_

 _ **Luhan sedikit terkejut saat hangatnya tangan kekar itu menyapa bagian pingang nya, Sungguh. baru dialah namja yang melakukan hal seperti ini pada Luhan.**_

 _ **Mereka pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan,**_

 _ **Dokternya sedang pergi, dan dokter itu tadi memohon agar Luhan mengobati nya sendiri, dan, jadinya, tinggal Luhan dan namja itu lah yang di ruangan kecil dan ber-AC itu,**_

 _ **namja itu mengambil obat cairan yang khusus untuk luka itu. Dia dengan perlahan membersihkan luka Luhan itu dengan kapas putih yang basah akan air jernih itu. Luhan sedikit meringis, tak bisa dipungkirinya, luka itu memang sangat perih.**_

 _ **namja itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih, "Apa itu sakit?" tanya namja itu pelan dan lembut. Luhan menggeleng kecil. Dia bahkan sudah pernah mendapat yang lebih parah dari ini semua, tapi tetap saja ini juga sangat sakit.**_

" _ **Ani.."**_

" _ **Tak usah bohong.. kau tetaplah yeoja. jadi jika sakit, luapkan lah.. aku juga tak keberatan kalau kau menangis.. tak usah sungkan.." Ucap namja itu pelan lembut tapi sedikit menuntut,**_

 _ **Air mata Luhan kini jatuh begitu saja. sedikit ringisan dan isakan bersatu menjadi satu, menangis memang sedikit meringankan masalah.**_

 _ **Namja itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih, dia kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, lalu setelah membersihkan luka nya, dia kemudian membasahi area luka nya dengan obat yang bewarna coklat itu, lalu dengan hati-hati, dia menempelkan plester ke lutut Luhan.**_

 _ **Namja yang tadinya berjongok itu lalu berdiri, dan wajahnya langsung menghadap Luhan,**_

" _ **Kau tak apa?" katanya sedikit cemas,**_

" _ **G-gwaenchanna.." Ucap Luhan yang sedikit gugup. Dia lalu memberikan jarak lebih.**_

" _ **Apa kau sering diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya nya melembut, Luhan sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya, lalu dia memberikan gelengan sebagai jawaban. Dia berbohong.**_

" _ **Kau tadi berkata pada ku, kalau kau sering mendapatkan seperti ini?" Namja itu tak percaya atas gelengan Luhan itu,**_

" _ **A-ani.. a-aku salah bicara tadi.." ucap Luhan gugup,**_

" _ **Tak usah bohong.. mulutmu mungkin berkata seperti itu, tapi matamu berbicara juga, dan berbeda dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutmu itu.." Ucap namja itu sedikit kesal,**_

" _ **M-mian.."**_

" _ **Hu.. sudahlah, lagi pula aku seharusnya tak menanyakan hal itu.. Hey.. kau sekelas dengan ku,bukan? uh~ biar ku ingat.. err.. Xi Luhaen?" namja itu mulai mencairkan suasana,**_

" _ **It's Luhan.. not Luhaen.." ucap Luhan lalu diakhiri dengan tawa nya.**_

" _ **Ow.. Mian.. haha.." Ya, tujuan namja itu berhasil, membuat yeoja ini tertawa,**_

" _ **Baiklah.. nama mu siapa, kau anak baru itu, bukan?" tanya Luhan santai. Dia sedikit nyaman pada namja yang di depannya ini,**_

" _ **Perkenalkan, nama ku Jongin.. Kim Jongin.. panggil saja Kai.." ucap namja yang kini diketahui bernama Jongin itu.**_

" _ **Kai? Kenapa sangat aneh.. tak ada hubungannya dengan nama mu.. Jongin dan Kai, sangat berbeda bukan?" Ucap Luhan bercanda dan suara tertawa mereka berdua mulai menggema di ruangan itu,**_

" _ **Gomawo Kai, karena sudah membantu ku tadi, aku akan mentraktir mu kapan-kapan.." ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum, dia mencoba berdiri, Kai yang memahami apa yang akan dilakukan luhan dengan segera membantu Luhan.**_

" _ **Baiklah. aku akan menagih nya kapan-kapan.." ucap Kai lalu tersenyum riang,**_

 _ **Luhan kini hendak mengambil buku-buku itu yang terletak di meja sampingnya, tapi tangan Kai langsung mengambil buku-buku itu,**_

" _ **Biar aku yang membawanya.." ucap Kai lalu tersenyum,**_

" _ **Anio Kai-ah.. biar aku saja.. aku merepotkan mu.." ucap Luhan, dia ingin mengambil buku-buku yang ditangan Kai itu, tapi, tangan Kai malah mengarahkan buku-buku itu ke arah samping tubuhnya,**_

" _ **Ani! aku yang akan membawanya.". ucap Kai dengan nada tegasnya. Luhan hanya menghela nafas nya pelan,**_

" _ **Baiklah, kajja.." ucap Luhan kecil lalu berjalan mendahului Kai keluar dari pintu Ruangan Kesehatan itu,**_

" _ **Luhan.. apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk melaporkannya ke seosangnim?" celetuk Kai,**_

" _ **Melaporkan apa?"**_

" _ **Tak usah pura-pura bodoh.."**_

" _ **Tadi aku hanya terpeleset, jadi apa yang harus ku laporkan?" ucap Luhan ringan. Lihat! dia berbohong lagi,**_

" _ **Aku melihat semuanya, jangan berbohong.. Dia menyegel mu.." ucap Kai tegas,**_

" _ **Kau melihatnya ya? Hehe.. mian.."**_

" _ **Jadi, kau tak berniat melaporkannya?" tanya Kai lagi,**_

 _ **Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu nya,**_

" _ **Aku rasa itu tak perlu untuk dilakukan.." ucap Luhan santai,**_

 _ **Luhan sebenarnya sudah berpikir beberapa kali untuk melaporkan semua perilaku Sehun pada Seosangnim, tapi, mungkin saja Sehun akan berprilaku lebih parah, kan?**_

 _ **Ini lah Luhan, dia selalu memikirkan semua nya secara matang-matang.**_

" _ **Kau ini.. Kau akan terus diperlakukan seperti ini jika tak mengambil tindakan.." kesal Kai,**_

 _ **Luhan tersenyum riang, berusaha meyakinkannya, "Gwaenchanna, Kai-ah.."**_

" _ **Huu.. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa mendatangi ku.. Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menghajarnya, tak apa, beritahu saja pada ku.." Ucap Kai lalu menepuk pundak Luhan. dia berjalan mendahului Luhan memasukki kelas,**_

 _ **Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan,**_

 _ **-Flashback Off-**_

"Rusa bodoh! Kau mendengar ku!?" kini Sehun kembali memanggil yeoja yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu dengan nada kasar nya.

Jari telunjuk nya kembali menjulu untuk mendorong kening Luhan,

Luhan hanya terdiam mematung disana. Tak ada orang dikelasnya. hanya dirinya dan Sehun.

Mata nya kemudian mendadak kabur. Matanya menjadi berair!

Dia menutup matanya, untuk menjaga agar air matanya tidak jatuh, Dia tak mau mengeluarkan cairan bening itu di depan Sehun. sungguh! Dia sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Sehun lagi dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mendorong kening Luhan itu

Suara pintu yang terbuka menggema di dalam kelas yang tadinya hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 _ **Haiii... Annyeeeooongg...^^**_

 _ **Ff ini ga ada yg crackpair kok:v cuman nanti bakal ada moment kailu nya:v soalnya aku jg agak ngeship mereka*-***_

 _ **Aah,ini juga aku buat rate M karna jaga-jaga aja:v hehe,tp kyanya bkal ada NC deh,wkwkwkw:v**_

 _ **Baiklah kalo gitu, jgn lupa RnR yaaa**_

 _ **Annyeeeoooonnggggggg!^^**_


	2. Care

**Title : My pain is the begin of my happiness**

 **Author : Luluhanbyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**_

 **.**

 **.**

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN!?"

Suara itu sangat nyaring! membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya rasanya ingin pergi ke toko dan membeli penutup telinga.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara milik Baekhyun, yeoja yang sangat senang bersahabat. Sahabat Luhan.

Sehun hanya mendecih keras melihat siapa yang datang, matanya menatap tajam kepada objek yang ada di depan pintu sana.

"Hey bodoh! Keluarlah!" gerutu Sehun karena kegiatan bully-membully itu terganggu oleh yeoja itu.

"KAU APAKAN LUHAN,HAH!?" Teriak yeoja itu lagi. Sepertinya, hobby yeoja itu adalah berteriak.

Merasa tak dapat tanggapan selain tatapan tajam, Baekhyun langsung saja menarik tangan Luhan, dan segera meninggalkan kelas Luhan.

Mereka berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Hm.. sepertinya bukan 'mereka' tapi hanyalah Byun Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi Baekhyun yang berlari menarik tangan Luhan, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya pasrah mengikuti pergerakan yeoja kesayangannya ini.

"Apa yang dilakukannya lagi pada mu, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, memandang kedua bola mata rusa yang dimiliki Luhan ini. Sungguh, Baekhyun memang sangat menyayangi Luhan. Dan menganggapnya sebagai adik nya. Itu karena Luhan gampang di bully dan sangat lemah.

"Aniya.. Baekkie-ah.. Dia tak melakukan apapun pada ku.." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum damai pada Baekhyun.

"Mian Lu.. semalam harusnya aku membela mu.. Aku sangat menyesal saat tahu kau dibully lagi olehnya. Kalau tahu kejadiannya akan terjadi seperti itu, aku takkan mau diajak eomma ku pergi ke rumah nenek.." ucap Baekhyun dengan raut menyesal, Luhan hanya tersenyum. Kalau Baekhyun hobinya berteriak, maka Luhan sepertinya hobi senyum.

Luhan mengangkat tangan nya, lalu mengelus punggung sahabatnya ini..

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Memangnya apa salah mu? Ini tak ada sama sekali menyangkut pada mu, Baek.." Ucap Luhan lembut, dan mendapat tatapan lirih dari Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar kau semalam dibuatnya jatuh? Mana Luka nya? pasti kau belum mengobatinya, kan? Aku membawa obat, Lu, sini, tunjukkan pada ku.." ucap Baekhyun sembari berusaha mengeluarkan obat yang dimaksudnya dari dalam sakunya. mengingat bahwa Luhan sangat malas kalau mengobati luka nya.

"Aniya, Baekkie-ah.." ucap Luhan lembut (lagi) lalu menunjukkan lututnya yang sudah diberi plester itu.

"Waaah~ akhirnya kau mau mengobatinya.." Ucap Baekhyun riang,

"Anii.. bukan aku yang mengobati nya.."

"Lalu?"

"Anak baru itu yang mengobatinya.."

"Anak baru? Nugu?~ aaahh~ aku tahu.. Umm.. Jong- Jongon? Ahh.. Ani.. Ani.. Jongos? aahh~ anii.. Jong..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengingat ingat nama yang dia yakin mengingatnya.

"Bukan Jongos, Baek.. tapi-"

"Jongin.. Kim Jongin.."

ucapan Luhan terpotong saat tiba-tiba namja itu memotongnya. Suaranya berat, terdengar lembut dan tegas. menampakkan sisi ke-namja-an nya.

"K-kai?" gugup Luhan,

Baekhyun membalikkan wajahnya, dan mendapat seorang namja yang berkulit tan itu dengan tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku nya. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyum manisnya. Sungguh tampan. tapi tetap saja, bagi Bakehyun kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol tetap lah yang tertampan.

"Annyeong.. Joneun Kim Jongin imnida.." Ucap Jongin lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang tadi diselubungkanya di dalam saku kanannya.

"Annyeong.. ireumun Byun Baekhyun.." ucap Baekhyun lalu menyambut tangan Jongin lalu melepasnya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Bukan, tepatnya kearah lututnya.

"Bagaimana Lu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Jongin lembut,

Luhan mengangguk kikuk, baru kali ini seorang namja menanyakan tentang keadaannya.

"Syukurlah.." Jongin bernafas lega,

"Kau yang mengobatinya?" tanya Baekhyun,

Jongin mengangguk pelan,

"Ahh~ gomawo Jongin-ah.." pekik Baekhyun lalu segera menjabat tangan Jongin dan menggerakan nya ke atas dan kebawah dengan sangat cepat.

"An-Anio.. tak apa Baekhyun-ah.." ucap Jongin kecil,

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. Aku sepertinya harus menemui Channie ku sekarang.. Annyeong, Luhan-ah, Kai-aaahh... Dan, Kai.." ucap Baekhyun sembari bangkit dari kursinya,

"Ne?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kai,

"Jaga dia.." bisik Baekhyun lalu tertawa centil,

Kai mengangguk semangat, "Akan ku lakukan Baekhyun-ah.." ucap Kai semangat,

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pelan pundak Kai dan segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang ada di samping tiang,

"Apa yang baru dikatakan Baekhyun pada mu, Kai-ah?" tanya Luhan,

"Anio.. itu hanya menjadi rahasia kami.." ucap Kai santai lalu tertawa kecil,

"Haisshh.. Dia tak memberitahu tentang ku kan?" Rengek Luhan, dia menggoncang-goncangkan lengan kiri Kai,

"Aku tak bisa memberi tahu mu Luhan.." Goda Kai lagi dengan smirk nya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali menggoncang lengan kiri milik Kai itu,

Lihatlah, baru sehari dia berkenalan dengan Kai, dia langsung saja akrab dengannya. Sungguh menakjubkan, huh?

"Oh iya.. Lu.. Kau sudah siap mengerjakan tugas Sains? Sungguh aku sangat tak mengerti di soal Fisika nya.." gerutu Kai lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada senderan kayu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu susah? Itu sangat mudah.." ujar Luhan, dia sedikit menyenggol bahu kiri Kai dengan bahu kanannya.

"Mudah? hh~ sangat sulit bagiku Luu~" gerutunya lagi,

"Maukah kau membantu ku mengerjakannya?"

"ehhhmmm"

"Ayolah Lu.. kau tak mungkin menolak teman mu ini kan.. Jebal Luu~" rengek Kai lagi,

"Lakukan aegyo di depan ku, lalu aku akan membantu mu.." Pinta Luhan dengan smirknya, matanya melengkung dibalik kaca mata tebalnya itu, membuat eyesmile yang sangat manis,

"Aiissshhh~ Luuu~" ucap Kai menolak,

"Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali!" ancam Luhan,

Kai menghela nafas nya, tangannya ia kepalkan dan menaruhnya di bawah pipinya. matanya ia , Kai yang sangat tampan dan charming kini berubah menjadi yang paling menggemaskan,

"Bbuing-bbuing~" Kai menggunakan aegyo bbuing-bbuing nya, Dia sangat imut dengan aegyo itu,

Luhan tertawa keras, kedua tangannya mencubit pipi Kai, yang kanan mencubit yang kanan dan begitu juga dengan yang kiri. Sungguh kadar keimutan yang sangat berlebihan! Author saja menjadi overdosis melihat keimutan Kai sekarang.

"Aigoo... Lihat Kai yang dibilang ssang namja ini... Dia kelihatan sangat menggemaskan sekarang.. Hahahahahaaa.." Luhan melanjutkan tawanya sambil terus mencubit pipi milik Kai.

Sang pemilik pipi hanya meringis menikmati cubitan 'kasih sayang' yang dihadiahkan oleh Luhan karena aegyo nya itu.

"Aiii~ appo Luhan-aah.." kini Kai meringis sambil berbicara.

Luhan semakin tertawa mendengar Kai, dan perlahan, dia melepaskan cubitannya itu, dan menggantinya menjadi usapan kembut. Yap! Luhan mengusap pipi Kai yang kini memerah karena cubitannya,

"Aiihh~ Mianhae Kai-ah.. Aku tak sengaja.. Kau sungguh menggemaskan tadi.." ujar Luhan lalu tertawa kecil lagi,

sedangkan Kai hanya menutup matanya, menikmati usapan hangat Luhan yang perlahan-lahan mulai menggantikan rasa nyeri yang tadi bersarang di kedua pipi nya.

"Usapanmu sangat hangat Lu.. seperti usapan Ibuku.." ucap Kai pelan, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, lalu tangannya menepuk pipi Kai pelan. Itu dilakukannya karena dia melihat sepertinya Kai akan tidur karena usapannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti bisa menjadikan mu tidur, Kim Kai.." Ucap Luhan lalu menghentikan usapannya,

"Baiklah, ayo Kkamjong, kita kembali ke kelas dan membantu mu mengerjakan tugas mu itu.." ajak Luhan, kemudian dia berdiri,

"YA! aku punya nama, kau tahu! Nama ku bagus-bagus 'Kim JongIn' malah kau ganti dengan 'Kkamjong'" gerutu Kai, lalu mengusak lembut kepala Luhan,

sedangkan sang pemilik kepala hanya tertawa keras, kemudian mengangguk keras,

"Baiklah Kim JongIn, ayo kembali ke kelas.." ucap Luhan lalu memberi penekanan di kata 'Kim Jongin' nya,

"Baiklah.. ayo Luhan-ah.." ucap Kai girang lalu menggapi tangan Luhan, dia menggenggam tangan Luhan,

Mereka padahal baru saja berkenalan, dan, mereka sudah bergandengan tangan? Luar biasa.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang itu,

Mereka terlalu asik berdua, sampai tak menyadari kalau ada yang sedang memandang tajam kepergian mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 _ **Haiii... Annyeeeooongg...^^**_

 _ **CHAP 2 IS UPDAATTEEEEEE**_

 _ **Maaf kalo chap ini membosankan atau mengecewakan:"**_

 _ **Mau ingetin, nanti ada banyak moment KaiLu, tapi tetep kok, Luhannya bakal balik sama Sehun, mereka bakal nyatu kok:") Maaf kalo tanggung atau sedikit wordsnya:"**_

 _ **Makasih neee.. yang udh mau review, fav,followwwww... makasssiiihhh bggtt, yg silent readers, tobat dong mbaakk:")/**_

 _ **Kalo review banyak aku bakalan fast upate, wkwkwkwkk :D**_

 _ **yang mau kenalan sm aku monggo, inv pin aku 3324A7F, :v aku anak rp, jd maklumin kalo nnti dn ku aneh, wkwkwk**_

 _ **Baiklah kalo gitu, jgn lupa RnR yaaa**_

 _ **Annyeeeoooonnggggggg!^^**_


	3. The Worst Moments

**Title : My pain is the begin of my happiness**

 **Author : Luluhanbyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Lulu?" ujar eomma Luhan sesudah masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa pink milik Luhan,

sedangkan sang pemilik kamar dengan t-shirt dan hotpans nya sedang pura-pura tidur dibawah selimutnya,

Mata yang tak lagi dilapisi oleh kaca mata itu kini sedang menutup, dan rambutnya sengaja dia lepaskan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh, dia sangat tak ingin untuk menemani eomma nya untuk belanja.

"Aigoo~ kau kira eomma itu bodoh , hah, Lu? Jangan pura-pura tidur, atau kau takkan mendapat uang jajan besok." ancam Eomma Luhan,

Luhan langsung mengibas selimutnya dan duduk tegap diatasnya,

"Haisshh~ Eommaaaa.." rengek Luhan, dia memeluk lengan ibunya itu,

"Bersiaplah Lu.. kita akan pergi menemui teman lama Appa dan Eomma.."

"Andwaee... Kalau Eomma ingin menemui teman eomma itu, tak usah mengajak ku.. cukup kalian saja.." rengek Luhan,

"Anio Lulu.. Kau harus ikut.. karena kau lah yang akan dibicarakan nanti.."

"Aku!?"

"Ne, Kau Lu.. Kau harus bertemu dengan putra mereka.."

"Tunggu.. perasaan ku jadi tak enak.." ucap Luhan curiga, dia mengarahkan telunjuk nya pada ibunya,

"E-Eomma dan Appa tak akan menjodohkan ku, kan?"

"tepat sekali!" ucap Eomma Luhan lalu menyentikkan jarinya,

JDERRR!

Luhan seperti baru disambar oleh petir, Dijodohkan? Ah~ Dia takut menjadi seperti drama-drama yang ditayangkan di televisi nya.

"eomma.. eomma bercanda kan? iya kan? Aku masih 18 tahun eomma.. aku harus sekolah, dan aku tak mungkin dijodohkan.." rengek Luhan dengan nada getir,

"Haha~ tenang saja Lu.. Kau tak akan eomma dan appa nikahkan sekarang, kalian hanya appa dan eomma jodohkan.. hanya sebuah ikatan seperti itu Lu.. lagi pula, putra mereka sangat tampan juga ramah.. Kau pasti akan menyukai nya.." ucap Eomma Luhan lalu duduk di sampingnya,

Luhan hanya melongo mendengar perkataan eomma nya,

"Eomma... Berjanjilah pada ku kalau putra mereka itu memang benar-benar tampan" lirih Luhan dengan tatapan kosong nya.

Semoga saja laki-laki itu benar-benar tampan, jika tidak? huftt~

"Kau tau selera Eomma kan, Lu? Kalau eomma bilang dia tampan maka berarti dia tampan.. Jja, sekarang kau lebih baik mandi dan berdandan Lu.. tak mungkin kan kau memakai t-shirt dan hot pans saja.." ucap Eomma Luhan sembari menelusri penampilan anaknya ini,

Luhan yang ini sekarang tidak memakai kaca mata atau kelihatan cupu seperti kesehariannya di sekolah. Dia kini memakai pakaian santai, memakai t-shirt tipis yang kelihatan longgar dan hot pans yang diatas lutut, Seperti remaja perempuan pada umumnya.

Luhan hanya mendecih keras,

"Aku tetap akan cantik walaupun masih dengan pakaian seperti ini, eomma.." canda Luhan, dan dibalas dengan tawa kecil sang Eomma.

"Tentu saja.. Lulu memang sangat cantik.." puji Eomma Luhan jujur. Dia sangat beruntung dikarunia Tuhan 2 anak yang tampan dan cantik. Kris si sulung dan Luhan si bungsu..

"Apa oppa akan ikut juga, eomma?" ucap Luhan

"Kris tidak ikut, Lu.. Ini adalah acara mu, jadi hanya kau lah yang harus ikut.."

"Andwae Eommaaaaa! Kris oppa harus ikut!"

"Ini adalah acara mu. Lu.. lagipula-"

"Andwaeee! Aku akan menentang perjodohan ini jika Kris oppa tidak ikut! Dia harus ada disampingku nanti!" potong Luhan dengan nada tingginya,

Eomma nya menghela nafas lagi karena kelakuan manja putrinya ini yang tak kunjung hilang walaupun dia sudah 18 tahun.

"Arraesso.. Kris akan ikut.." ucap Eommanya lemah,

"Yeay! Eomma memang yang terbaik!" girang Luhan lalu memeluk Eomma nya singkat dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan kimono mandi nya dan melihat sebuah dress yang polos bewarna baby blue terletak di atas tempat tidurnya,

"Pakai yang itu saja Lu.. Oppa lebih senang melihat mu memakai itu dari pada dress tanpa lengan mu yang tadi kau siapkan itu.." celetuk seorang namja yang baru masuk ke kamar Luhan dari balkon,

"Oppa!" girang Luhan lalu langsung memeluk Kris,

"Bukannya kau ada kuliah sekarang?" tanya Luhan di dalam pelukannya,

"Ya, seharusnya jika kau tak merengek pada eomma agar aku menemani mu." cibir Kris membalas pelukan Luhan,

"Ahh~ Kau memang oppa ku yang paling hebat!" girang Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Kris,

"Ya, itu karena hanya aku oppa mu, jika oppa mu bukan hanya aku pasti kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada nya." cibir Kris lagi dan dibalas oleh rengutan bibir Luhan.

"Haha~ The duckface is coming~" ejek Kris, dan lagi mulut Luhan makin mengerut,

"Arra.. Mianhae dongasaeng ku yang paling manis.. cepatlah berganti baju, oppa akan menunggu mu di bawah.." ucap Kris melembut lalu mencium kening adiknya yang sudah tak bertemu 3 hari.

"Baiklah oppa.." ucap Luhan senang,

.

.

.

Mereka masuk ke dalam restaurant mewah itu,

Luhan yang ada di genggaman Kris itu berjalan dengan ketakutan, sesekali dia membayangkan akan seperti apa wajah namja yang akan dijodohkan pada nya itu,

Apa kah benar-benar tampan?

"Calm Down Lu.. kau tinggal bilang pada Oppa jika kau nanti tak menyukai nya," ucap Kris menenangkan Luhan seakan tau apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan,

Luhan tersenyum manis menanggapi apa perkataan Oppa tersayangnya ini,

Appa Luhan terlihat sedang setengah melambai pada seseorang disana, lalu menuntun yang lain untuk mengikuti nya,

Seorang yang agak asing berjalan mendekati Luhan, Senyum ramah terukir di wajahnya, Luhan tebak, dia pasti orang yang ramah dan pasti dia teman yang eomma nya sebutkan itu,

"Apa gadis ini yang kau bicarakan itu?" tanya orang asing itu pada Appa Luhan. Appa Luhan tersenyum membalasnya,

"Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari yang kau ceritakan" ucap orang itu lagi lalu tersenyum ramah.

Luhan kini sedang memakai dress polos yang dipilihkan Kris. Rambutya yang agak bergelombang di biarkan nya tergerai, dia juga hanya memakai make up yang sangat minim, yah, bisa dibilang dia hanya memakai bedak, lip balm dan eye liner saja, Luhan terkesan dewasa tapi tetap saja masih ada kesan imut diwajahnya. Wajar saja jika orang tersebut menganggapnya sangat cantik.

"Gomawo, ahjussi.." ucap Luhan sopan lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Wah, dia juga sangat sopan.. aku sangat yakin putra ku pasti akan sangat suka pada mu.." ucap ahjussi itu lagi pada Luhan,

ahjussi tadi pun menuntun keluarga Luhan untuk ke meja yang sudah di pesannya,

Hingga mereka sampai di meja paling ujung, yang di tempati oleh seorang wanita dan seorang namja yang sedang tertunduk,

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali kalau aku tak mau dijodohkan, eomma..." lirih namja itu pada eomma nya yang sedang duduk disamping nya,

"Tenang saja, Jika kalian nanti merasa tak cocok, kita akan membatalkannya.." ucap eommanya tenang,

"Dan eomma yakin, kau pasti akan menyukai nya.."

"Dari mana eomma tau?"

"Dia sangat cantik.." lirih Eomma sang namja saat melihat Luhan yang membungkuk sopan di depannnya

"Tidak mungkin.." ucap namja itu masih menunduk,

"Angkat lah kepala mu, kau akan melihatnya sendiri.." jawab eomma namja itu,

namja itu dengan malas mengangkat wajahnya,

matanya menangkap seorang yeoja yang sangat manis sekaligus cantik dalam saat yang bersamaan,

Tingginya yang lebih pendek dari nya membuat tubuhnya terlihat seimbang dengan badan mungil nya,

Mata namja itu membulat dengan sangat kentara, begitu juga dengan mata Luhan yang juga membola,

"KAU!" ucap mereka bersamaan,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 _ **Haiii... Annyeeeooongg...^^**_

 _ **CHAP 3 IS UPDAATTEEEEEE**_

 _ **Maaf yaa.. kalo wordsnya dikit bgt, chap depan aku akan berusaha buat wordsnya lebih banget**_

 _ **Dan, sorry kalo kebanyakan kailu momentsnya di chap lalu. Tp moment kailu yg begituan hny di chap itu kook~ selanjutnya tunggu aja neeee:v**_

 _ **hunhan moments? hhmmmm~ agak lama deh kayanya.. :v wkwkwk~ tapi ga tau juga deng, bisa-bisa chap depan ada hunhan momentsnya /?**_

 _ **Makasih neee.. yang udh mau review, fav,followwwww... makasssiiihhh bggtt, yg silent readers, tobat dong :")/**_

 _ **Kalo review banyak aku bakalan fast upate, wkwkwkwkk :D**_

 _ **Baiklah kalo gitu, jgn lupa RnR yaaa**_

 _ **Annyeeeoooonnggggggg!^^**_

 _ **Note:maaf kalo di chap lalu pin nya ga bisa di invite, ini nih yg bener 33214A7F**_


	4. Nightmare!

**Title : My pain is the begin of my happiness**

 **Author : Luluhanbyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Eomma namja itu dengan wajah sumringah,

Keduanya mengangguk cepat, mata mereka saling bertatapan,

Luhan memandang benci namja yang ada di depannya ini, apakah ini namja yang akan di jodohkan dengannya? Namja brengsek yang senang menindasnya, namja yang mempunyai mata elang dan mulutnya yang terus-terusan mengucapkan kata-kata tak sopan? Namja yang berandalan dan tak pernah bisa diandalkan? Ck! Siapapun, tolong katakan pada Luhan jika ini hanya mimpi!

Sedangkan namja yang di depannya ini mematung menatap yeoja yang ada di depannya,antara kagum dan tak percaya, dia pun tak tahu. Yeoja yang biasanya cupu dan kutu buku itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat manis dan gaul, Yeoja yang sering di bully dan disakiti nya.

"Ayo duduk," Ajak appa namja itu pada keluarga Luhan,

Sedangkan keluarga Luhan tersenyum lalu duduk, kecuali Luhan tentunya,

Tangannya di tarik Kris yang otomatis membuatnya terduduk.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Appa namja itu ramah,

"I-iya, ahjussi, aku sekelas dengan Sehun." Luhan menjawab dengan nada pelan. Ada rasa takut di benaknya saat merenungkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun lagi nanti pada nya.

"Sekelas? wah~ sangat bagus.." sambung Eomma Sehun lalu tersenyum teduh pada Luhan.

Luhan menyerit heran, Eomma dan Appa Sehun sangat ramah dan sopan saat berbicara. Sekalipun dia tak mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati atau kata-kata kasar. yang terujar adalah kata-kata lembut yang teratur. Berbeda dengan anaknya yang selalu berkata kasar. Sangat berbanding terbalik!

"Ya, kami cukup akrab, appa.." ucap Sehun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

Berteman akrab? Apakah menyegel dan menindas termasuk dalam arti 'akrab' yang sebenarnya?

"Iyakan, Luhan?" ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan,

Luhan hanya mendelik sebal, mengalahkan rasa takut yang bersarang di hati nya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa sebal yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Bahkan rasa takut pun lenyap begitu saja.

"Tentu saja.. kami begitu akrab dan sangat dekat jika disekolah." ucap Luhan dengan nada datar, sebuah kebohongan yang terucap oleh mulutnya.

Kris memandang heran adiknya ini. Dia tahu benar Luhan sedang kesal, tapi apa benar hubungan mereka memang benar-benar akrab?

"Appa.. Aku dan Luhan akan pergi ke toko boneka itu sebentar, tenang saja, kami hanya sebentar," ucap Kris lalu berdiri,

Luhan yang awalnya bingung akhirnya mengerti dan ikut berdiri,

" _Ide bagus, oppa.. Aku akan meledak menahan kesal jika terus disini"_ Ucap Luhan lega di dalam hati saat tangan Kris menariknya keluar dari restaurant elegan nan mewah itu,

.

.

.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan nya Lu? Jangan panggil aku oppa mu jika aku tak tahu kalau kau sedang kesal sekarang. Ceritakan saja pada oppa." ucap Kris lembut,

Mereka kini sedang di dalam mobil, Ya, mereka berbohng ingin ke toko boneka dan membellikan hadiah untuk pacar Kris.

"Oppa.. kau ingat saat aku bilang ada temanku yang sering di bully?" lirih Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Apakah dia orang yang membully teman mu itu?" tanya Kris yang sebenarnya hampir tepat sasaran.

"Bisa di bilang begitu."ucap Luhan pelan, masih menolak untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya pada oppa nya sendiri.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau kesal?"

"Aku hanya tak suka pada nya. Aku benci pada nya. Dia sangat kejam dan senang membully. Dia sangat suka menindas teman ku itu. Dia malahan baru-baru ini menyegel kaki temanku hingga berdarah. Dia sering mengejek temanku dan mencaci maki nya. Padahal temanku itu sangat pintar dan selalu bersifat baik padanya. Teman ku itu sangat cengeng dan lemah jika sedang berhadapan dengannya. Dia selalu bersifat jahat pada perempuan lemah seperti temanku itu. Dia jahat, oppa.." Luhan mengucapkan seluruh isi hatinya tentang Sehun, tak lupa dia menambahkan kata 'temanku' jika menceritakannya. Cariran bening juga akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi nya,

Kris mendadak panik saat melihat Luhan yang tersedu-sedu,

"H-hey Luhan.. Uljima hannie.." bujuk Kris lalu menghapus air mata nya,

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya seakan kau lah yang di bully?" tanya Kris tak mengerti yang membuat Luhan terhenti sebentar memikirkan alasan.

"A-ani.. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana jika sahabatku itu yang menjadi aku. Di jodohkan dengan pembully. pasti sangat sakit," lirih Luhan yang sebenarnya tak masuk akal. Tapi Kris hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk sesekali.

"Sudahlah, Luhannie.. jangan terlalu memikirkannya.. ayo kita kembali, pasti keluarga Sehun, Eomma dan Appa sedang menunggu kita." ajak Kris yang sudah duluan keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Perjodohan itu berlangsung sangat membosankan bagi Luhan. Hanya berisi percakapan antara orang tua kedua belah pihak.

Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali menolak untuk mengeluarkan suara. Yang mereka lakukan hanya tersenyum lalu menangguk sesekali.

Bagi Luhan bosannya sekarang ini bahkan mengalahkan bosannya saat menunggu Kris mandi. Bosan, kesal, sebal, takut, sedih, dan benci, semua berkecamuk dalam diri nya.

Dia sangat ingin pergi ke puncak yang sangat tinggi dan teriak dengan semua suara yang bisa dikeluarkannya untuk melepas penat dan semua penderitaan yang ada di depannya.

" _Tuhan.. apa kah salahku sampai-sampai kau melakukan ini pada ku?"_ Lirih Luhan lemas di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. terimakasih atas waktu kalian.." ucap Appa Luhan ramah lalu berdiri di sertai Eomma,Luhan dan Kris yang ikut berdiri.

"Ani.. Biarkan Aku yang mengantar Luhan, Ahjussi.." celetuk Sehun lalu ikut berdiri.

Lagi, Luhan membalakkan mata nya, tatapan tajam lagi-lagi didapatkan Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap datar yeoja yang berdiri di depan nya ini.

"Ya sudah.. itu bagus Sehunna.." ucap Appa Sehun yang senang saat mendengar Sehun ingin mengantar Luhan.

Kris langsung menatap adiknya, tatapan mengisyaratkan 'hati-hati' yang di berikannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar. Oh! Cobaan apa lagi kah ini.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya keluar dari restaurant.

.

.

.

"Apa mau mu, hah!" pekik Luhan saat sudah di dalam mobil bersama Sehun, kali ini bukan mobil yang baru tadi dipakainya dengan Kris, tapi mobil mewah milik Sehun,

Luhan tersulut oleh emosi. tak ada rasa takut yang menghiasi hati nya. Dia sangat emosi sampai-sampai dia tak sadar sudah memukul Sehun pada Bahu nya.

"Mau ku? menindasmu!" balas Sehun lagi, tak kalah mengerikan dari suara Luhan.

"Apa tak ada pekerjaan mu selain membully ku, hah!?" pekik Luhan lagi,

"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!" ucap Luhan kesal dan menaikkan nada nya. Tangannya memijat kening nya.

"Kau kira aku mau dijodohkan dengan mu? Cih!" ucap Sehun lalu mendecih keras,

"Tapi bagaimana pun, aku takkan mau membatalkannya.." ucap Sehun dengan smirk nya lalu menjalankan mobilnya,

"YAK! WAE!?"

"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu" ucap Sehun disertai seringai yang menurut Luhan sangat mengerikan.

"APA MAU MU SIALAN!? KAU TERUS MENINDAS KU! APA SALAHKU PADA MU!?" teriak Luhan tepat di telinga Sehun. Dia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi besok pada nya di sekolah.

Sehun yang sedang menyetir langsung merasakan sakit di telinga nya.

"HEY BODOH! AKU TADI SEBENARNYA BERNIAT BAIK UNTUK MENGANTAR MU KE RUMAH MU! TAPI KAU BERLAKU TAK SOPAN PADA KU SEKARANG!" ucap Sehun membalas Luhan,

"SOPAN!? APA YANG KAU MAKSUD SOPAN, HUH!? APA MENYEGEL KU TERMASUK SOPAN DI DALAM KAMUS MU!?" Luhan tersulut emosi. Dia memukul bahu Sehun kuat, membuat Sehun memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya,

"Keluar." ucap Sehun dingin.

"HEY! APA MAKSUDMU!? RUMAHKU MASIH JAUH, BODOH!" Teriak Luhan tak terima,

"Aku bilang keluar!" teriakan Sehun tadi langsung saja membuat Luhan mengurungkan niat Luhan untuk memaki nya lagi,

"Baiklah.." lirih Luhan, dia mengambil tas nya dan langsung keluar dari mobil Sehun. Setelah benar-benar keluar, dia langsung membanting pintu mobil Sehun,

"Aku membenci mu, Oh Sehun." ucap Luhan sadis dan berlalu dari samping mobil Sehun, dia berjalan berlawanan dari jalan arah mobil Sehun yang mulai melaju kencang.

Luhan rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Tapi itu adalah ide buruk, dia tak mau dipandang aneh oleh orang sekitarnya ini.

Pasalnya, saat dia membanting pintu mobil Sehun, orang-orang melihatnya.

Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya malu, dia tak mau menambahnya lagi ,

Dia berjalan dengan lemas. Seakan ada beban yang sangat berat yang menimpa tubuhnya. Kepala nya tertunduk melihat ke bawah, Jalannya sempoyongan. Dia seperti tak berniat hidup lagi.

Dan,

BRUKK!

Luhan menabrak seseorang. Jika hanya menabrak tidak masalah, tapi dia kini terjatuh dan menimpa orang yang di tabraknya itu.

Luhan tetap menunduk, takut untuk mengangkat wajahnya, takut-takut dia akan di semprot dengan kata-kata kasar. Oh, cukup lah kata-kata kasar dari Oh Sehun yang di dapatkannya, dia tak siap jika harus mendapat cacian lagi.

"M-Mian.. Mianhae.." lirih Luhan dengan sangat pelan. Dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kebal terhadap cacian yang akan di dapatkannya,

"Luhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 _ **'520' '3' ^3^**_

 _ **Makasih neee.. yang udh mau review, fav,followwwww... makasssiiihhh bggtt, yg silent readers, tobat dong mbaakk:")**_

 _ **Betewe, saengil chukkae exo's lovely leader,guardian angel,exo's appa and holang kayaa! Wyatb oppaaaa! '3' #telat**_

 _ **Wks~ masih kesenengan aku,soal '520' nya hunhan 3 jadi semangat ngelajutin^^ wkwkwk^^**_

 _ **Baiklah kalo gitu, jgn lupa RnR yaaa**_

 _ **Annyeeeoooonnggggggg!**_ _ **'3'**_


	5. Crying Again

**Title : My pain is the begin of my happiness**

 **Author : Luluhanbyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan?" kata orang yang di tabrak Luhan itu. Suaranya lembut dan teduh, bagi Luhan Cuma 1 orang yang mempunyai suara seperti ini selain appa dan oppa nya.

Luhan dengan cepat langsung mengangkat wajahnya, ingin tahu siapa pemilik suara yang telah mengucapkan namanya itu.

Posisi mereka tetap sama, Luhan tetap menindih orang itu. Beruntung jalanan sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihat kejadian konyolnya itu.

"K-Kai?!" pekik Luhan lalu dengan cepat berdiri dari atas tubuh Kai, yang ternyata adalah orang yang di tabraknya.

"L-Luhan? Ini benar kau?" ucap Kai gugup dan ikut berdiri, tangannya meraih pipi Luhan dan mulai menarik nya dengan sangat kuat, membuat pemilik pipi kenyal itu memekik kesakitan.

"Wahh~ Ini benar kauu.." ucap Kai senang lalu melepaskan cubitan kerasnya itu,

"Heh bodoh.. kalau kau mau memastikan ini mimpi atau tidak, kau harusnya mencubit pipi mu sendiri, jangan pipi ku." ucap Luhan sebal dan mengusap pipi nya yang memerah itu,

"Mian.. Aku hanya tak percaya.." Ucap Kai menahan tawa.

"Apa masih sakit, heum?" tanya Kai lembut, dia menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan menciptakan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Ani.. sudah tidak lagi" ucap Luhan ceria lalu tersenyum manis,

"Aku tadi bukan mau memastikan ini mimpi atau tidak. Aku hanya mau memastikan apakah kau benar Luhan yang cupu dan cengeng jika di sekolah." ucap Kai dengan nada mengejek,

"Yak!" pekik Luhan tak terima,

"hehehe.. tapi kau sangat berbeda, Lu.. apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada yang mendandani mu?" Ucap Kai lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Anio, Kai-ah.. Aku berbeda dengan aku yang di sekolah.." lirih Luhan,

"Anio.. Kau tetap sama di mata ku," ucap Kai riang lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya,

Kai kini sedang memakai kaos hitam polos dan kemeja bewarna biru jeans yang panjang lengannya hanya sampai lengan. Dia tak mengancignya dan membiarkan kaos hitamnya tampak (Itu kayak Kai waktu perform call me baby di MBC yang exo pake kemeja biru semua tapi juga make kaos item yg tulisannya call me baby ^^ author suka banget liat exo kalo pake baju kayak gitu,wkwkwk #curcol). Dia juga memakai jeans dan sepatu supra nya.

Jika kalian lihat mereka sekarang, kalian akan seperti melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Sepasang kekasih yang sempurna karena sama-sama tampan dan cantik.

Tanpa mereka tahu, ada seseorang menatap bingung mereka berdua, seorang yang satu sekolah dengan mereka.

"Itu luhan dengan.. Siapa?" Ucap namja itu pada dirinya sendiri, dia terus mengikuti Luhan dan Kai yang mulai berjalan,

Dia cukup hati-hati,

HP di kantungnya berdering, berbunyi lagu "I Need You", dengan segera dia mengangkatnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya,

 _"Jin-ah.. Kau sedang dimana? Aku sudah lama menunggu-"_

"Kau diamlah dulu.." Ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Jin itu, dia tau siapa yang menelponnya ini tanpa melihat siapa namanya. Jimin.

 _"Hey,mate! Apa yang terjadi,huh? Kau dimana? Kami sudah bosan menunggu mu"_ ucap Jimin di sebrang sana.

"Bisakah kau diam dan menelponku lagi nanti? Aku seperti melihat Luhan dan, aku tak tau pasti itu Luhan atau tidak."

 _"Jadi, apa masalahnya kalau itu Luhan? Oh,ayolah, aku tau dia cupu tapi dia masih punya hak untuk keluar.."_

"Aku tahu bodoh, tapi ini beda.." Ucap Jin yang masih berjalan mengikuti Kai dan Luhan dari belakang.

 _"Beda apanya?"_

"Dia tak terlihat cupu, dia tadi berjalan bersama,aah! Aku ingat namanya siapa, dia berjalan bersama Kim Jongin!"

 _"Jadi kenapa jika dia berjalan dengan Kim Jongin?"_

"Bukan begitu.." Ucap jin dengan nada pelan, dia terdiam sebentar kala melihat apa yang di depannya, dengan cermat dia mendengar semua apa yang kini dikatakan Luhan pada Kai,

"L-Luhan dijodohkan dengan Sehun!?" Pekik Jin tertahan saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, sambungan teleponnya dan Jimin masih terhubung.

 _"Ha? Luhan dijodohkan dengan Sehun? Kau gila atau bagaimana?"_ Ucap jimin yang bingung,

"LUHAN!" Seorang namja baru saja muncul dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan,

Dan, orang yang melihatnya secara bersembunyi, jin hanya diam menganga melihat Luhan dibawa dengan paksa oleh namja keras itu.

 _"Siapa yang baru teriak tadi, Jin-ah?"_ Ucap Jimin kembali semakin bingung kala mendengar suara teriakan dari sana,

"Ah, jjinja, ini sungguh tak kusangka, jimin.."

 _"Apa yang terjadi?! Palli! Katakan pada ku!"_ Desak Jimin yang semakin penasaran.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, aku akan kesana sekarang" ucap jin lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

 **-BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUM LUHAN DITARIK-**

Mereka kini sedang duduk di bangku taman, menikmati pemandangan yang cerah dan suasana yang agak sejuk

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu, Lu? Kau kenapa disini? Aku sudah menceritakan kenapa aku disini jadi kau harus menceritakan ku juga" ucap Kai lalu meminum soda nya,

Ya, Kai tadi berniat menjemput monggu dan janggu, yang ternyata hewan peliharaannya yang ada di rumah noona nya. Dan saat di perjalanan dia malah menabrak Luhan,

"Aku tak tahu apa salahku sampai-sampai mendapat cobaan seberat ini, yang pasti aku sangat tersiksa akan ini semua," lirih Luhan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan bangku

"Wae Lu? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kai lalu menundukkan wajahnya agar menghadap Luhan,

Luhan balas menatap tatapan Kai, Dia langsung saja memeluk pinggang Kai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai, Tak lama, terdengar suara isakan dari mulut Luhan, membuat Kai panik dan langsung mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Waeyo Lu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kai khawatir,

"Aku sungguh membenci nya, Kai-ah.." ucap Luhan disela tangisnya,

"Membenci siapa? Mana orangnya, apa yang dilakukannya pada mu?" tanya Kai agak bingung saat mendengar kata-kata Luhan,

"Orang yang sering menindas ku, orang yang sering menjatuhkan harga diri ku, orang yang sering mempermalukan ku, orang yang sering memaki ku, orang yang sangat aku benci dan satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku lenyapkan dari dunia ini" lirih Luhan lalu terisak lagi,

"Sehun?" tebak Kai yang mungkin akan menjadi sangat marah jika benar Sehun lah penyebabnya,

Luhan mengangguk, membuat Kai benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya,

"APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA PADA MU, EOH!? DIMANA DIA SEKARANG!? AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENEMUI NYA!" ucap Kai dengan nada tinggi nya.

"Anio.. Kai-ah.." ucap Luhan yang agak takut melihat Kai yang marah,

"Wae Lu? Apa yang dilakukannya pada mu, hm?" Kai mulai melembut lagi, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengusap punggung Luhan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Eomma dan Appa ku.." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya dan kembali mengisak, membuat usapan di punggung Luhan semakin banyak diberikan oleh Kai.

"Mereka menjodohkan ku dengan nya" ucap Luhan lalu menangis dengan keras, air matanya membasahi bagian dada baju Kai,

"Menjodohkan mu? B-bagaimana bisa!?"

"Aku tak tahu Kai-ah..." Lirih Luhan lalu kembali menangis,

"Kau bisa menolaknya, heum?" Ucap Kai lembut,

"Aku bisa menolaknya, Kai-ah.. Tapi, aku takut.."

"Takut?"

"Aku takut jika dia semakin membully ku.. Aku takut kkamjong" isak Luhan lagi

"Hey.. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggil ku kkamjong.." Hibur Kai,

Tapi yang dihibur hanya terus menangis, sama sekali tak tertarik pada kata-kata Kai itu,

"Hey Lu.. Tenang Lu.. Aku masih terus di samping mu.. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, laporkan pada ku. Kalau dia berbuat sesuatu pada mu, katakan pada ku supaya aku bisa menghajarnya.. Jangan menangis lagi Lu.. Kumohon.." Bujuk Kai lembut,

"Uljima Luhannie.." Ucap kai lembut sambil menghapus sisa air mata Luhan dengan ibu jari nya,

"L-luhannie?"

"Waeyo? Kau tak suka? A-arra, aku tak-"

"Anio.. Aku sangat menyukai nya.. Tetaplah memanggilku dengan nama itu, ne!^^" ucap Luhan ceria dan kembali menunjukkan senyuman manis nya lagi. Membuat siapapun yang mungkin melihatnya ikut tersenyum, tak terkecuali Kai. Dia ikut tersenyum saat melihat Luhan tersenyum

"Baiklah Luhannie.." Ucap Kai senang.

"Ehmm.. Lu.. Kenapa kau tak seperti ini saja saat ke sekolah?" Lanjut Kai,

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini, Luhan yang tanpa kaca mata dan juga tak terlihat cupu lebih baik dari luhan yang di sekolah."

"Benarkah? Haha.." Ucap Luhan lalu tertawa kecil,

"Kau sangat... Cantik" ucap Kai kagum, membuat Luhan semakin tertawa keras

"Aku memang cantik, kau saja yang tak menyadarinya" kekeh Luhan,

"Iya, kau memang cantik. Tapi yang sekarang lebih cantik. Apa kau selalu seperti ini jika diluar sekolah?" Tanya Kai,

"Iya kai-ah.. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa sebenarnya meninggalkan kaca mata ku.."

"Tapi kini kau tanpa kaca mata..?" Ucap kai lalu meneguk soda nya, matanya kembali menatap Luhan yang ada di sampingnya,

"Iya, begitulah.. Aku mem-"

"LUHAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 _ **Haiii... Annyeeeooongg...^^**_

 _ **CHAP 5 IS UPDAATTEEEEEE**_

 _ **Wkwkwkwk, ternyata kaiii.. hehehehehee :v**_

 _ **Maaf,disini ada kailu moments nya,krn tanpa kailu moments ny mngkin kga seru xD wkwk,**_

 _ **Makasih neee.. yang udh mau review, fav,followwwww... makasssiiihhh bggtt, yg silent readers, tobat dong mbaakk:")/**_

 _ **Kalo review banyak aku bakalan fast upate, wkwkwkwkk :D**_

 _ **Baiklah kalo gitu, jgn lupa R**_ _ **eview**_ _ **yaaa**_

 _ **Annyeeeoooonnggggggg!^^**_


	6. We're both are Jealous!

**Title : My pain is the begin of my happiness**

 **Author : Luluhanbyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**_

 **.**

 **.**

"LUHAN!" suara berat milik seorang namja mengagetkan mereka. Membuat Kai dan Luhan langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut,

Tangan Luhan ditarik keras lalu di cengkram oleh namja itu, membuatnya meringis dan mengaduh pelan karena sakitnya cengkraman yang diberikan pada pergelangan tangannya itu.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" pekik Luhan tak terima saat dia di tarik menjauh dari Kai oleh si namja itu.

"APA YANG KU LAKUKAN!? MENARIK MU TENTU SAJA!" Teriak namja itu tak kalah keras, membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalasnya.

-Flashback-

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan sadis lalu segera hilang dari mobilnya.

3 kalimat itu sukses membuat Sehun untuk bungkam dan tidak berpikir apa-apa. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kemudi mobilnya. Baginya, kata-kata itu sangat pedas. Dia langsung menginjak gas nya, meninggalkan Luhan yang sekarang berjalan berbanding arah dengannya.

Otaknya kembali mencerna apa maksud dari kata-kata Luhan.

" _Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun"_ lagi, suara lembut Luhan terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

Seumur hidupnya, baru Luhan lah yang berani mengatakan itu semua pada nya.

Sehun memukul kemudinya frustasi. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat kesal sekarang.

Dia memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya, dan terdiam untuk sesaat,

"Dia membenci ku" guman Sehun pelan hampir tak kentara.

"Apa dia tahu jalan pulang?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengusap kepalanya frustasi.

"Apa aku harus menjemputnya?" gumannya lagi entah pada siapa. Dia terdiam lagi untuk beberapa menit.

"Aku harus menjemputnya. Dia pergi bersama ku dan harus pulang bersama ku. Aku tak mau Ahjumma berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." yakinnya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Dia memutar haluannya dan menelusuri jalan yang dijalani olehnya sebelumnya.

Matanya sesekali lihai untuk mencari Luhan diantara kerumunan orang banyak. Sambil dia jalan dengan mobilnya, sambil itu pula dia mencari Luhan dengan matanya.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada hasil apapun. Dia tetap tak mendapatkan Luhan. Membuatnya sedikit cemas dan khawatir.

"Kau dimana, Luhan? Ayolah, jangan memperumit masalah" kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah taman, sesuatu membawa nya kesini. Yang pasti, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mencari Luhan disini,

Matanya mencari-cari dimana Luhan, hingga dia menemukan seorang yeoja dan namja sedang duduk membelakanginya. Dia tak tahu itu siapa, karena yeoja dan namja itu membelakangi nya.

"Apa itu Luhan?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri,

Dia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke dalam taman,

Dia melihat sosok itu dari belakang. Hm, dress yang sama. membuatnya semakin yakin jika itu benar Luhan. Dia langsung saja menarik tangan kurus itu. Untung saja dugaannya benar.

Matanya menatap tajam pada namja yang tadi dipeluk Luhan itu, dan tak butuh waktu lama lagi, Sehun langsung menariknya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

-Flashback Off-

"Aku harus permisi dulu pada Kai" ucap Luhan dan langsung membuka pintu mobil Sehun.

Tapi, tangan Sehun malah menarik lagi pergelangan tangannya. Membuatnya meringis pelan karena sakit yang dirasakan pada pergelangan tangan nya.

"Jangan." ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin. membuat Luhan lagi-lagi mengurungkan niat untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Sehun.

Dia kembali menutup pintu mobil Sehun.

Sehun menjalan kan mobilnya. tangan kanannya mengambil alih setir kendaraan. Sedangkan yang kiri tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Dia tau, itu sakit, tapi jangan katakan dia Oh Sehun jika dia mau memberikan usapan kecil yang penuh kehangatan pada pergelangan tangan itu. Dia hanya melonggarkan cengkramannya dan tetap memegangnya.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya . Mereka berdua hanya fokus pada pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara datar,

"Apa urusannya dengan mu?" Cibir Luhan, dia tak mengunakan nada tingginya, takut-takut dia akan diturunkan di jalan lagi

"Tentu saja ada urusannya dengan ku! Kau adalah pacar ku!" Ucap Sehun emosi dengan nada tingginya,

Luhan terdiam sebentar, dia adalah pacar sehun? Itu kedengaran aneh di telinga luhan. Sehun bahkan tak mengucapkan kata-kata manis/romantis, atau bahkan hanya sekedar berbuat baik padanya. Tapi mengingat kejadian bahwa mereka dijodohkan membuat nya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menerima apa perkataan sehun barusan. Bahwa dia adalah pacar Sehun.

"Aku hanya berjumpa dengannya tadi.. Disaat kau menurunkanku" ucap Luhan datar, memberi penekanan di kalimat-kalimat terakhir,

"Itu semua karena mu!"

"Itu bukan karena ku!"

"Ya itu karena mu, coba kau tak teriak tadi, kau mungkin sekarang di rumah!"

"Terserahmu!" Ucap luhan kesal dan mempout kan bibirnya,

Sehun meliriknya sebentar, seuntai senyuman geli terpancar diwajahnya kala melihat bibir Luhan yang mengerucut. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama.

Luhan menarik tangannya tapi sehun kembali memegangnya dengan erat,

"Hey, lepaskan!" Ucap Luhan kesal,

"Aku takkan melepaskannya." Ucap Sehun datar dan tetap fokus pada jalanan.

.

.

.

"Lu.. Apa semua itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan dengan cemas. Gosip yang beredar disekolahnya hari ini sangat membuatnya khawatir.

"Apanya?" balas Luhan bingung.

"Kau belum tau apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tau apa?" Luhan malah balik bertanya, membuat sahabatnya kembali menghela nafas nya berat.

"Berita mu tersebar, Lu... Kau dan Sehun dijodohkan. Apa itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun kembali menyiratkan rasa cemasnya.

"M-MWO!?" pekik Luhan terkejut. Dia tau kalau berita ini nanti akan tersebar di sekolah, tapi dia tak menyangka secepat ini itu semua terjadi.

"Huh. aku tau kalau itu Cuma gosip belaka, tak mung-"

"Anio Baek, aku memang dijodohkan olehnya" potong Luhan cepat, membuat Baekhyun membalak kepadanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Orang tua ku dan orang tua nya ternyata dekat, Baek, dan mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami." ucap Luhan lemas. Mengingat tentang perjodohan itu membuatnya semakin malas untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun.

"A-apa dia melakukan sesuatu lagi padamu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir,

"Yang terakhir dia lakukan pada ku adalah menarik ku" ucap Luhan jujur.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Baekhyun cemas, "Ani." jawab Luhan singkat lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Apa Kai sudah datang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang." ucap Luhan lalu mencari-cari sosok Kai di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Kau mencari Kai? Itu dia sedang tidur," ucap Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sosok namja yang sedang tidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada meja nya.

Tak lama, Kai bangun, karena kebisingan kelas. Dia menangkap mata Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Dengan santai, dia berjalan ke arah bangku Luhan.

"Luhan..." Ucap Kai pelan lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Emm... Kai-ah.. Apakah kau mengatakan pada seseorang kalau aku dijodohkan dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Kai menatap heran Luhan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ani! Aku tak mengatakan pada siapa-siapa soal ini.. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tak kuberitahu.." Ucap Kai jujur. Dia memang tak mengatakan pada siapa-siapa soal ini, kecuali..

"Tapi mungkin..." Ucap Kai yang baru menyadari sesuatu, dia menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Mungkin apa, kai-ah?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

"A-aku semalam melihat Jin setelah kau ditarik Sehun. M-mungkin saja dia yang.." Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi,

"Mungkin saja dia mendengar semuanya dan mengatakannya pada semua orang?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Aku juga melihatnya semalam, tapi aku tak berpikir dia akan mendengar semuanya. Hm.. Aku akan menanyakan nya langsung pada nya. Gomawo Kai-ah..!" Ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan Kai di kelas bersama kebisingan yang memekakan telinga.

.

.

Luhan membawa kaki nya ke arah kanan, menelusuri lorong yang tiap sisi nya terdapat pintu dengan nama kelas di atasnya.

Matanya melihat sesekali ke arah setiap nama kelas itu. Langkahnya terburu-buru, ingin segera mengetahui kebenarannya. Apakah Jin memang membeberkannya? Atau tidak? Dia tidak akan marah, tapi dia akan menanyakan alasannya.

Kaki nya berhenti bergerak setelah berdiri di depan pintu dengan nama kelas XII - D

Dia melihat kedalam, mencari sosok namja tampan dan terkesan ramah itu. Hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap seorang namja yang sedang di carinya, sedang membaca buku. Entah apa judul dibukunya, yang pasti dia sangat serius pada buku nya.

Dengan cepat, luhan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas itu, menghampiri Jin yang sedang fokus dengan buku yang ditangannya itu.

"Umm.. Kim Seok Jin.." Panggil Luhan, tangan nya bergerak untuk menyoel pundak Jin,

Jin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan langsung menatap wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

"L-luhan?" Ucap Jin yang agak gugup,

Membuat luhan 'sedikit' percaya kalau ini memang ulah Jin.

"Aku tahu kau akan memarahi ku, tapi ku mohon, maaf kan aku, aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuka privasi mu.. Aku hanya menceritakan nya pada Jimin, teman sebangku ku, tapi ternyata dia tak bisa menjaga mulutnya dan membeberkannya pada semua orang. Aku minta maaf Lu.. Aku tahu ini salahku.." Ucap Jin dengan cepat dan meraih tangan Luhan, lalu menyalamnya dengan cepat.

Luhan diam sejenak, menyerna semuanya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Jin. Lagi pula, untuk apa ditutupi, toh nanti juga akan ketahuan. Setidaknya Jin sudah membantunya untuk memberitahu semuanya pada teman-temannya. Jadi, dia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatakannya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anio, Jin-ah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya memastikan apa benar kau.. Yasudah, terimakasih atas waktu mu, lanjutkan saja membaca buku mu itu, aku akan kembali ke kelasku." Ucap Luhan lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu pergi ke luar kelas,

Luhan berjalan ke arah kelasnya,

Dia menghela nafasnya pelan, merenungkan apa yang akan menimpa nya setelah ini.

"Emh.. Luhan..." Panggil seseorang di belakangnya, yang membuatnya sejenak berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang, dimana Sulli sedang berdiri.

"Em? Ya?" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya, menciptakan eye smile yang menawan dari balik kaca mata nya itu.

"Apa benar kau pacaran dengan Sehun?" Tanya seulgi pada Luhan,

"Kau tau juga?" Tanya Luhan yang tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa adik kelas sampai tahu? Apa benar seisi sekolah sudah tau semua nya? Tapi bukan berarti dia mengiyakan pertanyaan adik kelasnya ini.

"Ah,berarti benar.. Yasudah luhan, aku pergi ke kelasku dulu" ucap seulgi lalu berlalu pergi, dengan sengaja, dia menubrukan bahu nya pada bahu Luhan dengan sangat kuat, sampai Luhan mundur hingga beberapa langkah, Luhan menatap kepergiannya. ada apa dengannya? dan, Sebegitu cepatkah Jimin membeberkan semuanya?

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kaki nya yang sempat berhenti tadi, berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Kenapa semua semakin rumit?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau! Kau sangat kejam! Kau berselingkuh di belakangku! Aku sudah menanyakannya pada luhan! Dan dia mengiyakannya! Kau jahat! Hiks hiks" seulgi terus mengisak di pelukan sehun,

"A-ani seulgi-ya.. Itu tak benar.. Kami hanya di jodohkan.. Aku bahkan tak mencintai si cupu itu, aku hanya mencintai mu, seulgi.." Bujuk Sehun sambil terus mengelus-elus punggung Seulgi.

"kau bohong! kau jahat! Apa karena ini kau menolak untuk memberi tahu soal hubungan kita pada teman-teman? Apa karena ini kau tak mau hubungan kita diketahui orang lain? kau jahat!" Seulgi terus menangis,

"A-anio seulgi-ya.. Apa kau mau hubungan kita _go public_? Baiklah,aku akan memberi tahu kalau kita berpacaran pada orang-orang di sekolah ini." Bujuk sehun lagi, dia menarik tangan seulgi keluar dari kelas kosong itu,

Menariknya sampai mereka sampai di kelas sehun, si namja,

Sehun dengan gagah memasuki ruangan kelasnya itu, tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan seulgi, sedangkan yang digenggam hanya tertunduk seperti tikus yang ingin di timpuk #kzl

"Teman-teman" teriak sehun yang sukses mengundang perhatian mereka sekelas,

Bahkan luhan yang awalnya malas saat melihat sehun di depan, menjadi ikut memusatkan perhatiannya pada namja tampan nan kejam itu.

"Chingudeul. Perkenalkan. Ini Seulgi, adik kelas kalian" umum Sehun yang membuat sekelas nya mendesah kesal. Siapa yang tak tau kalau seulgi itu adik kelas? Lihat saja warna blazer nya saja sudah berbeda. Mereka sekelas ( + sehun) memakai blazer yang bewarna biru tua, sedangkan seulgi memakai blazer orange terang.

"Semua sudah tau kalau itu adik kelas" gerutu park chanyeol yang kesal.

"Tapi kalian tak pernah tau kalau dia adalah yeoja-chingu ku, kan?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada remeh, membuat semuanya membalakkan mata terkejut pada Sehun. Ada yang menatap iba pada seulgi karena mendapat pria brandal seperti sehun, ada yang menatap sinis pada seulgi karena beruntung menjadi yeoja nya sehun.

"Tapi tadi ada yang berkata pada ku kalau luhan adalah pacarmu?" Tanya seseorang diujung sana,

Seulgi langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menggeleng dengan cepat, dia langsung memeluk sehun yang disampingnya dengan gaya yang centil yang memuakkan sebagian orang disana.

"Anio! Sehun hanya milik seulgi! Bukan milik si cupu itu! tak mungkin si cupu dan culun itu berpacaran dengan sehun ku. aku jamin pasti dia malu akan dirinya sendiri" Ucap seulgi dengan suara nyaringnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk ke arah Luhan yang masih membalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

Baekhyun dan Kai menatap geram pada objek berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kelas itu.

"Apa-apaan dia lu?" Ucap baekhyun geram,

Luhan langsung mengusap punggung baekhyun, menenangkan sahabatnya yang lagi emosi.

Harusnya dialah yang emosi, tapi kenapa jadi baekhyun?

Kai juga tak berbeda jauh dari baekhyun. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, mengeram saat sehun dan seulgi mengumbar hubungan mereka disana.

"Aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengannya, dia sangat jauh di bawah standar ku" ucap sehun sadis dan ikut menunjuk Luhan,

Membuat Luhan sedikit sakit hati dan marah mendengar ucapan sehun.

Tangan Luhan mengepal, secara reflek dia memukul meja, mengakibatkan bunyi "BRUK!" Yang sangat kuat,

Dia tiba-tiba bangkit, wajahnya merah padam menahan kesal, malu, dan kemarahan.

"Apa kau kira aku selera dengan laki-laki seperti mu hah!? Aku pasti buta jika menyukai mu! Menjijikan! Laki-laki seperti mu, kasar, jelek, dan selalu tak sopan tak mungkin selera ku!" Teriak Luhan penuh amarah, wajahnya bewarna merah padam, jelas sekali dia kini sedang sangat marah.

"Dan kau, adik kelas! Jaga ucapan mu! kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang diri ku! Aku malu akan diri ku sendiri?! Kau salah besar, adik kelas tersayang! aku bahkan bangga akan diri ku sendiri! Apa kau tau rasanya menjadi siswa yang selalu dibangga kan oleh guru dan diandalkan setiap guru!? oh, jangan lupakan kalau kau pernah tinggal kelas karena nilai mu yang sama sekali tak memuaskan, dan jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa orang tua mu sering di panggil oleh guru karena ulah mu sendiri? kau benar-benar tak tahu malu ya, dan, harusnya kau berada sekelas bersama kamu disini, tapi lihatlah diri mu, kau malah bergabung bersama teman sekelasmu yang seharusnya menjadi adik kelas mu," Luhan kini melayangkan cacian dan hinaan pada Seulgi, semua apa yang dikatakan Seulgi memang mengiris hati nya. Dia bukan culun atau cupu, dia hanya tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian, itu saja, makanya dia memilih untuk berpenampilan seperti orang culun.

Seulgi menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, wajahnya mendadak merah menahan malu, semua yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar. sangat benar. dia memang tinggal kelas, orang tua nya memang sering dipanggil karena ulahnya. Semua sudah tau akan hal itu, tapi kejadian ini memang membuatnya semakin malu.

"K-KAU!" geram Seulgi sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan telunjuknya.

"Dan, oh.. kalian memang pasangan yang sangat cocok, sama-sama berandalan, sama-sama tak mempunyai akal dan pikiran, sama-sama kejam dan sama-sama bodoh!" sambung Luhan lagi lalu memberikan senyuman remeh nya,

Membuat orang yang ada di depan sana mematung menahan amarah,

Sehun menatap datar pada Luhan, tatapan yang biasa diberikannya pada Luhan,

Seulgi menggertakkan gigi nya, dia berjalan dengan langkah gontai mendekati Luhan,

"JANGAN BERANI MENDEKAT! !" peringat Baekhyun yang merentangkan kedua tangan nya, bermaksud melindungi Luhan,

"Sial" guman Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang mulai ingin ikut campur. Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Luhan, tapi dia juga tak mau Baekhyun terluka, seisi sekolah tau kalau Seulgi suka bermain kasar.

Dia berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun dan menariknya, mengakibatkan Baekhyun meronta ingin di lepaskan, dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol membawanya keluar kelas. Beruntung guru-guru sedang rapat, jadi tak ada guru yang berkeliaran kecuali OB yang membersihkan sekolah.

Seulgi menggeram saat bertatapan wajah dengan Luhan, dia semakin menggeram kala Luhan memberikannya tatapan remeh,

Tangannya terangkat dan langsung menarik rambut Luhan dengan sangat keras, membuat sang empunya rambut yang halus itu langsung meronta melepaskan tangan Seulgi dari rambutnya. Dia tak mau membalas, dia bukan tipe orang yang menggunakan kekerasan, jadi dia hanya berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Seulgi dari rambut indahnya.

akhirnya, Seulgi menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Luhan, mengakibatkan rambut Luhan tergerai begitu saja dengan sedikit berantakan. Dia mencakar pipi Luhan dengan kuku tajamnya, membuat Luhan sedikit meringis saat merasakan sedikit darah keluar dari pipi nya yang baru di cakar oleh Seulgi itu.

tangannya beralih ke gagang kaca mata tebal milik Luhan, dia menariknya dengan kasar dan membantingnya mengakibatkan kaca mata itu pecah menjadi beling-beling,

Pandangan Luhan langsung menjadi kabur kala kaca mata itu tak berada lagi di tempat yang seharusnya, matanya hanya melihat bayangan kabur yang semar-semar. Inilah kelemahan Luhan, dia susah jika harus lepas dari kaca mata tebalnya itu, jika dia harus melepasnya maka dia harus memakai softlense.

Tangan Seulgi mengudara, berniat menampar Luhan di pipi nya, tapi,

tangannya tak kunjung mengayun ke pipi Luhan, pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang yang lebih tinggi

"Jangan berani-berani nya kau menamparnya!" peringat seorang namja dengan nada seram nya, dia menghempaskan tangan Seulgi sekuat-kuatnya sampai Seulgi meringis kesakitan, lalu menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kelas,

Luhan menyerit heran saat kini tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang, dia menoleh ke arah kiri dimana ada namja itu, tapi yang di dapatkannya hanya bayangan kabur,

"Ini siapa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan,

Kini giliran si namja yang menyerit bingung, tapi dia tak menjawabnya dan terus menarik tangan Luhan sampai ke UKS.

"SIAPA KAU!?" pekik Luhan saat tangan nya sudah tak di genggam lagi oleh namja itu,

"Ini Kai, Lu.. Kim Jongin!Jangan bercanda" ucap namja yang ternyata Jongin itu, dia bingung saat Luhan berpura-pura tak mengenalnya,

"Ah.. Mianhae, Kai, aku kira siapa.." ucap Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah,

"Hu.. tak apa, minumlah," ucap Kai lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dari arah kanan Luhan,

Tapi tangan Luhan malah mengarah ke kiri bukan ke sebaliknya, membuat Kai menyirit heran kembali, ada apa dengan Luhan

"Lu.. aku di kanan mu" ucap Kai memberi tahu, membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada sebelah kanan nya.

"Bisakah kau membukakan nya untuk ku" tanya Luhan memohon sambil menyodorkan kembali botol air mineral itu, membuat Kai semakin mengerit heran dan menuruti apa yang Luhan suruh.

Luhan tersenyum saat merasakan jika tutupnya sudah tak ada lagi, lalu meneguknya hingga setengah,

"Lu.." panggil Kai,

"Hm? Kalau kau menanyakan soal seulgi tadi, aku hanya tak terima jika di jelek-jelekkan nya begitu, dan aku tak suka-"

"Bukan Lu, bukan itu, tapi, apa yang terjadi dengan mata mu? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kai sedikit khawatir,

"Pandangan ku kabur, itu saja"

"Kabur? Kau bahkan tak bisa melihat ku. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau membutuhkan kaca mata? Kaca mata mu sudah pecah.." ucap Kai, membuat Luhan mengedikkan bahu nya, dia pasrah akan semuanya,

"Anio, Kai-ah.. aku tahu kaca mata ku sudah pecah. huh, harusnya aku membawa kaca mata ku yang satunya" gerutu Luhan,

"BRAKK! !" pintu UKS terbuka, menunjukkan seorang yeoja dengan wajah khawatirnya,

"LUHAN! ! ! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN MU!? DIMANA KACA MATA MU?! ADA APA DENGAN WAJAHMU?! ASTAGA LUHAN! AKU MINTA MAAF TADI TAK BISA MELINDUNGI MU!" pekik yeoja itu lalu langsung memeluk Luhan erat, membuat Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun ini.

"Kau tak apa, huh? bagaimana ini Luhan, dimana kaca mata mu? Bagaimana cara kau melihat tanpa kaca mata mu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir,

"Jadi Cuma aku yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang nya?" gerutu Kai saat tahu kalau Baekhyun mengetahui kalau Luhan tak bisa melihat tanpa kaca mata,

"Tenang saja, aku juga tak tahu." celetuk seseorang dengan suara beratnya dari depan pintu. Pacar Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, hei dobi." ejek Kai saat melihat Chanyeol yang bersandar di sisi pintu itu, membuat Chanyeol mendesis kesal saat Kai mengejeknya,

"Apa kau mau ku jitak lagi,hitam" Chanyeol membalas ejekannya, mengakibatkan Kai menjadi mendesis kesal mendengarnya,

"Kalian sudah akrab ya" ucap Luhan lalu melanjutkannya dengan tawa kecilnya,

"Jangan pedulikan si park dobi, Lu.. Aku benci pada nya" ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Kau masih marah pada ku, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin mendelik kesal pada kekasihnya ini,

"Bagaimana aku tak marah, huh? Kau sangat gila!Kita melakukan-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia sadar jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan,

"Melakukan apa, Baek?~" goda Luhan dan Kai bersamaan, membuat yeoja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah nya yang sudah bersemi di pipi nya, Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya,

"S-sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada malu nya, dan di sambut dengan tawa geli oleh ke tiga nya,

Sedikit senyum lega terukir di wajah namja yang kini bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk UKS itu, "luhan tak apa.."Gumannya pada dirinya sendiri, "mianhae"lirihnya kemudian, lalu segera berlari menjauh dari UKS.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Annyeeoongg... :v chap 6 update dengan words kurang lebih 3000 :v**_

 _ **semua pada nanya supaya nambahin wordsnya, yaudah, aku tambahin, yang penting readers senang^^**_

 _ **Yang penasaran adegan enceh nya chanbaek, di chap depan yeehhh :v wkwkwk**_

 _ **Dan.. Inilah alasan kenapa aku buat kailu moments,supaya sehun muncul,makanya aku kasih, habis ini kailu moments bkalan jarang keliatan kok.. Maaf kalo aku udh buat kecewa di chap lalu dan chap ini.. Mianhamnida..**_

 _ **Dan, aku mau ngasih tau, hubungan Luhan sama Kai itu hanya sebatas sahabatan, mungkin di chap 1 dan 2 mereka kayak pacaran, tapi selajutnya, hubungannya bakalan normal kayak sahabatan kok..**_

 _ **Jadi, intinya, Kai hanya digunain untuk ngedekatin HunHan xD kan #ditimpukKai (Kai:Author jahat ih, gua digunain untuk HunHan ajeh *nangis di pojokan*), kebocor rahasianya :v banyak yang ga suka sih sama kailu moments, jadi ya gini, aku kasih tau bocorannya :'v**_

 _ **Nah.. Seulgi juga kayaknya hanya muncul**_ _ **di chap ini aja**_ _ **:v wks~ jd yg muak sama seulgi, sabar yetthhh, entar lagi gua pulangin dia ke Rv :v**_

 _ **eumm.. soal KaiSoo, Kyungsoo mungkin bakal nongol di chap 8 atau 9 :v wkwkwk~ agak ditunda dulu munculnya si Kyungie :3**_

 _ **Ada nih, yang ngebash ff ini lewat pm, namanya ga usah disebutin, Cuma mau bilang aja, kalo gak suka sama ff ini entah karena pairingnya, atau jalan ceritanya, ya silahkan, klick 'close' button, atau 'back' ajeh, aku maunya dikasih kritik, kritik pedas juga aku siap nerima kalau itu bermaksud untuk memotivasi atau membangun ff ini,bukannya di bash:'v aku masih newbie :'v jadi maklumin kalo ceritanya aneh atau absurd gaje gitu :"**_

 _ **ah, udah deh,**_

 _ **mian nanti kalo lama apdet, aku mau muter otak ngelajutin ff ini sama my chocold guy, jadi maklumin yaak :v**_

 _ **waah, author's note nya kepanjangan ._. makasih ya yang mau baca,fav,follow, terlebih lagi yang review,**_

 _ **semua pokoknya, jeongmal gomawoooo**_

 _ **sampai jumpa di chap depaaaaaannnn~**_


	7. My Eyes

**\- My** **Pain** **-**

 **Title : My** **Pain**

 **Author : luluhanbyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor/Hurt? I don't know, find it by yourself**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim JongIn, and the others**

 **Pair : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM, dan keluarga mereka. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar untuk keperluan pribadi ff saya xD (?)**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! HunHan! (ChanBaek/kaisoo/and others official couple)/Typo bersebaran/Romance gagal/(masih newbie :v maklumin yaak)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini Baek? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas," ucap Luhan khawatir saat songsaenim sedang menulis di papan tulis. Ya, kini Luhan tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Jika ada yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah bayangan semata, itupun semar-semar.

"Tenang saja, Lu.. Aku akan menyatatkannya untuk mu.." ucap Baekhyun menenenangkan Luhan, tangan nya tetap lihai memainkan pulpen yang kini sedang menari di atas kertas buku nya,

Luhan mengangguk kecil, lalu mengambil pulpennya,dia berpura-pura sedang menulis. Dia tak mau dimarahi songsaenim hanya karena penglihatannya.

Dia gelisah, tak bisa tenang. sekilas, dia melenggakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari posisi nyaman tapi tetap tak di temukannya. keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dia sungguh panik dengan penglihatan buram ini, tak melihat apa-apa adalah sesuatu yang buruk baginya. Walaupun Baekhyun kini sedang disampingnya tapi tetap saja dia gelisah.

Sehun memandangnya dari ujung kelas di tempat duduknya, menatapnya intens walaupun yang terlihat hanya bagian wajah sebelah kanannya, Dia tau bahwa kini Luhan sedang tak nyaman, atau.. panik. dia tau itu. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghinggap di dalam dirinya, kalau saja dia tak menghina Luhan, Luhan mungkin tak seperti ini sekarang. Dia sedikit menyalahi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hai Lu.." segerombong laki-laki mendekati Luhan, Semua tertarik pada Luhan yang kini tak mengenakan kaca mata dan rambut yang digerai, Luhan kini seperti remaja-remaja pada umumnya. Mata rusa nya menggerlap saat mendengar suara-suara itu, matanya tak menangkap apapun, hanya ada bayangan-bayangan yang kabur. tak ada yang menemaninya kini, dia kini memang sedang di kantin,

"Kau berbeda hari ini.." ucap laki-laki yang lain sambil memainkan rambut Luhan dan langsung mendapatkan hempasan dari tangan Luhan. dia sungguh tak suka jika diperlakukan seperti ini

"Jangan sentuh aku." ucap Luhan sedikit ketakutan. Tawa para laki-laki itu mulai menggema di cafetaria itu, tawa remeh dan geli saat Luhan berkata begitu.

"Oow.. Luhan sudah berani, eoh" ejek seorang laki-laki lainnya, dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan membuat Luhan meronta untuk dilepaskan. Oh, ayolah! dimana Baekhyun atau Kai? Luhan sangat membutuhkan mereka sekarang.

"Jauhkan tangan kalian dari Luhan." suara seorang namja memecahkan tawa mereka, segerombol lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, guna melihat siapa yang kini mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Seketika mereka langsung merasa takut dan segera meninggalkan Luhan dengan namja itu, membuat Luhan sedikit bersyukur dan ingin berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongnya itu. tapi, dia langsung mengurungkan niat nya itu saat menyerna bahwa siapa pemilik suara itu. hanya ada satu orang yang mempunyai suara kejam, datar dan dingin ini.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun yang masih bersihkukuh dengan nada datar nya. meskipun jika kalian mendengarnya dengan seksama, ada tersirat nada khawatir disana.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya, huh?" cibir Luhan emosian, dia juga memakai nada dingin di suaranya. mengakibatkan rasa bersalah kian muncul di benak Sehun.

"Sudahlah, kau sangat keras kepala. Aku sebenarnya berniat meminta maaf pada mu, tapi inilah balasanmu"

"untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada ku? Aku bahkan tak butuh permintaan maaf mu, kau yang membuatku begini. "

"Itu.."

"Itu apa? Kau mau mengatakan apa? Oh ya, lebih baik kau sekarang menemui pacar mu. Aku tak mau jika aku mengganti kaca mata ku nanti dia akan merusaknya lagi." cibir Luhan membuat telinga Sehun semakin panas, Dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'pacar' nya.

Tentu saja Luhan kini marah. Semalam Sehun dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah pacarnya. Dan sekarang, Sehun bahkan tak mengakuinya. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan malu karena terlalu berharap.

"Luhan!" teriak Sehun yang mulai jengah dengan perilaku Luhan.

"Wae!? Apa!? KAU MAU MENAMPAR KU, HAH!? SILAHKAN, KAU BISA MENAMPAR KEDUANYA! KESABARAN KU HABIS UNTUK MENGHADAPI MU, KAU SANGAT JAHAT! AKU SELAMA INI HANYA DIAM JIKA KAU MENINDAS MU! AKU BODOH, YA AKU BODOH KARENA BARU SEKARANG BERANI MELAWAN MU! JANGAN MENDEKATI KU LAGI! AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN PADA ORANG TUA KU UNTUK MEMBATALKAN SEMUANYA! KAU MAU MENINDASKU SETELAHNYA? TERSERAHMU! AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI!" Teriak Luhan penuh amarah, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya mengepal erat, dia sangat marah sekarang.

"Luhan" Sehun kembali ke nada datarnya, membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan marah.

"APA!? APA LAGI?! KAU MAU MENGELUARKAN KU DARI SEKOLAH HANYA KARENA KAKEK MU ADALAH PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI? SILAHKAN! AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI!" Luhan kembali tersulut emosi, mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Mianhae" ucapnya pelan, membuat Luhan yang tadinya ingin berteriak memarahi Sehun lagi mengurungkan niatnya. Dia diam mendengarnya, meminta kelanjutan dari kalimat Sehun.

"Sudahlah, percuma aku mengatakannya. lurus 18 langkah, lalu belok kanan 2 langkah. naiki tangga itu lalu belok kiri 9 langkah dan belok kanan 2 langkah." ucap Sehun singkat lalu pergi berlalu dari Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit menyerit bingung,

"lurus 18 langkah, belok kanan 2 langkah, naiki tangga 9 langkah ke kiri lalu belok kanan 2 langkah" ucap Luhan pelan pada dirinya sendiri, mengulang apa yang diucapkan Sehun,

Luhan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sehun, tak ada dibenakknya jika akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dia hanya tak memikirkannya dan tetap mengikuti instruktur Sehun,

Luhan tetap berjalan lurus, dia menyuarakan angka bilangan dengan mulutnya, menghitung sampai 18 sebanyak dengan langkahnya, sesekali dia menabrak orang dan membungkukkan badan guna meminta maaf.

Setelah selesai dengan 18 langkah itu, dia menghadap ke kanan dan melangkah kan kaki nya sebanyak dua kali, dan ya, kakinya langsung bertabrakan dengan anak tangga. Itu berarti dia sukses menjalankan 18 langkah itu. Dia mulai menapakkan kaki nya di atas anak tangga, tangan kanannya berperan menopang tubuhnya dengan cara memegang pegangan besi tangga tersebut,

Setelah 35 anak tangga dilewatinya, kini dia sudah berada di puncak anak tangga, dia kemudian megingat akan instruksi selanjutnya, dia kemudian menghdap kiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya sebanyak 9 langkah. Dia sedikit was-was, jangan-jangan Sehun sedang mengerjai nya,

9 langkah sudah selesai, dia kini tinggal menghadap kanan dan melangkah kan kaki nya sebanyak 2 kali, tapi, dia mematung di tempatnya, dia masih khawatir jika akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. mengingat tadi dia sudah membentak Sehun.

"Luhan" panggil seseorang yang sontak membuat Luhan memutar badannya ke kanan, mengikuti arah seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau disini? Kau dituntun siapa? Aku baru saja ingin menjemputmu dari kantin.." Ucap seorang namja yang mendekat pada Luhan yang kini sedang kebingungan.

"Kai?"

"Iya ini aku, pabbo.. Siapa yang menuntunmu? Baekhyun ya?" Tanya Kai sedikit bingung,

"B-bukan.. Bukan baek-"

"LUHAN! KAU DARIMANA SAJA, EOH!? AKU BILANG TADI TUNGGU AKU, TAPI KENAPA KAU PERGI DULUAN!? SIAPA YANG MENUNTUN MU!?" Teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari mendekati Luhan,

Luhan yang bingung lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara,

"KAU TAK APA-APA KAN?" Teriak Baekhyun lalu memeriksa keadaan Luhan,

"Anio Baekkie, gwaenchanna.. Hehe.. Kau yang lama, jadi lebih baik aku pulang duluan.." Ucap Luhan lalu nyengir hebat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, Lu? Kau sekarang seperti orang buta, jadi, bisakah kau mendengarkan apa perkataan ku dan menurutinya?" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, sehingga sekarang dia merasakan sakit yang mendalam. Itu semua benar, kini Luhan hanyalah orang buta. Dia menyusahkan, ya itu benar. Tapi kenapa kenyataan seakan menamparnya?

"Iya baek. Aku tau. Aku minta maaf jika merepotkan dan menyusahkan mu. A-aku takkan menyusahkan mu lagi" ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Hei, kau itu pintar kenapa menjadi sangat bodoh, kau bukannnya merepotkan ku, tapi aku sangat khawatir, kenapa kau salah mengartikannya.." Ucap Baekhyun melembut lalu memeluk Luhan, dia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengatakan hal yang menurutnya pedas itu.

"Aku mencintai mu Baekkie-ah.." Ucap Luhan lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Kai mendecih pelan melihat bagaimana kedua sahabatnya ini sangat akur, tapi sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di bibirnya, bagaimanapun dia senang melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Anggap ajeh dunia sendiri. Gua mah ngekos." Cibir Kai dengan bahasa yang tentu saja tak dimengerti oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Oh,tidak, mungkin hanya Luhan saja yang tak mengerti,

"Kau baru bilang apa, kai?" Tanya Luhan bingung masih dalam keadaan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Itu artinya dia juga mau dipeluk, Lu.. Sini.." Cengir Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Kai, sehingga mereka bertiga berpelukan seperti teletubbies.

"Ah, aku sayang kalian.." Guman Kai yang masih bisa di dengar Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Ah, ayolah, kita baru beberapa hari kenal dan sudah akrab seperti ini.." Cibir Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat gerutuan oleh Kai,

"Jadi kau tak senang jika akrab dengan ku?" Tanya Kai tak terima,

Baekhyun dan luhan hanya tertawa kecil lalu secara bersamaan, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

 _"Jadi, dia menuntunku kembali ke kelas?"_ Batin Luhan lalu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir,

"Gwaenchanna Baekkie.. aku akan menelepon Kris Oppa nanti, tenang saja Baekkie" ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar-benar bisa pulang sendiri, kan?" Kini Kai yang bertanya, membuat Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Aku bilang aku tak apa jika harus pulang sendiri! Kalian pulang lah," ucap Luhan kesal, sedangkan yang menjadi objek kekesalan Luhan hanya menyengir hebat.

"Baiklah nenek lampir." Ejek Kai lalu mengusak kepala Luhan.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi kami, Lu.. Jika kau sudah sampai, hubungi kami juga, dan jika kau tak dijemput, hubungi kami juga" pesan Baekhyun,

"Kau tinggal bilang pada ku, 'apapun yang terjadi hubungi kami'" ucap Luhan lalu tertawa kecil,

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil mendengar cibiran Luhan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Lu.." Kata Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar tak apa, kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Tenang saja Kai.. Aku tak apa.." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum damai.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, ne.." Pamit Kai lalu berjalan ke motor besarnya. Menghidupkan mesinnya dan segera menjauh dari sekolah.

Senyuman Luhan kini luntur seketika saat menyadari kini dirinya sendiri.

Matanya kabur, dia hanya melihat bayangan, itu yang membuatnya panik dan takut.

Dia memang sudah menelepon Kris, dan Kris mengatakan dia akan menjemputnya. Tapi, apakah dia bisa percaya pada Kris? Mengingat tugas / urusan Kris sangat banyak. Kris sangat sibuk.

Mata Luhan kini mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening. Ini bukan keluar karena dia kesakitan atau apa, ini keluar karena dia kini sedang takut. Takut pada apa yang terjadi jika Kris tak menjemputnya. Dia sangat takut memikirkannya. Bisa-bisa dia di culik dan mutilasi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat nya merinding,

Luhan dengan segera menghapus air matanya. Mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Tapi, apa daya? Cairan itu tetap meluncur.

Dia sibuk menghapus air matanya, tak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah ada seorang namja berdiri berlipat tangan di depannya. Menatap Luhan yang kini sedang menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis" ucap namja itu singkat, membuat Luhan yang tadi menunduk kembali mendongakkan wajahnya. Menunjukkan wajah nya yang kini sedang penuh dengan air mata.

"Hh?" Luhan bergumam kentara, matanya semakin berbayang karena air matanya,

"Ayo pulang." Ucap namja yang di depannya itu lalu menarik tangan Luhan. Gerakannya kasar, tapi tidak sekasar yang dulu sering dilakukannya pada Luhan. Yap, dia Sehun, namja bermata elang yang ternyata dari tadi mengawasi Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukan hal aneh pada mu" ucap Sehun lalu menempatkan Luhan di dalam mobilnya,

Dia lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Tangan sehun kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan yang tadinya terlepas, membuat luhan sedikit bingung saat hangat menerpa pergelangan tangannya.

Luhan kembali menarik tangannya tapi lagi-lagi, sehun kembali mengeratkannya,

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu" ucap Sehun pelan. Membuat Luhan sedikit bingung tapi tak menarik tangannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Gomawo Sehun-ssi sudah mengantar Luhan.. sungguh aku tadi ingin menjemputnya, tapi teadi tugas ku sangat banyak dan aku tak di izinkan pulang oleh dosen pembingbing ku." ucap Kris saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yakng kini sedang tersenyum, kini Luhan sedang cemberut parah, dia mengerecutkan bibirnya, dia sangat kesal pada oppa nya sekarang.

Luhan sekilas melirik Sehun yang kini sedang disampingnya, kini Sehun sedang memamerkan senyum mematikannya itu, dia berkali-kali lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya, kalian tahu kenapa kini Luhan sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas? itu karena tadi Sehun dan Luhan singgah ke toko optik dan membeli kaca mata yang menurut Luhan sedikit lebih cantik dari pada punya nya yang sebelumnya.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

" _ **Pilihlah yang mana mau mu." ucap Sehun singkat,**_

" _ **Bagaimana aku mau memilih, bodoh, aku saja tak bisa melihat" ucap Luhan kesal dan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang kini sedikit cerewet.**_

" _ **Arraesso, Arraesso.. Umm.. bisakah kau memberikan ku yang ini?" tanya Sehun pada penjaga toko disana, jarinya mengacung menunjuk pada kaca mata yang bergagang bewarna biru muda,**_

 _ **penjaga toko itu mengangguk lalu mengambil kaca mata yang ditunjuk Sehun itu, Sehun menerimanya lalu memakaikannya pada Luhan.**_

" _ **Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan sudah benar-benar memakainya,**_

" _ **Ohh.. aku sudah melihat dengan baik.. tapi, bukankah ini sangat berbeda dengan punya ku yang dulu?" tanya Luhan saat melihat bayangannya di cermin. dia sudah dapat bernafas dengan lega saat kini sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas.**_

" _ **Tidak apa-apa lah.. Lagian kaca matamu sudah kuno, pakai yang ini saja.." ucap Sehun 'sedikit' mengurangi nada datarnya,**_

 _ **Luhan mengangguk pelan, kaca mata ini memang jauh lebih bagus dari pada punya nya yang sebelumnya, kaca mata yang lebih tipis daripada kaca matanya yang dulu, tapi, walaupun lebih tipis, dia tetap melihat dengan baik. Dan, lihatlah gagangnya yang sedikit 'styleish'.**_

" _ **Baiklah, gomawo, Sehun." ucap Luhan sedikit melembut. Inilah kali pertamanya Luhan menyebutkan nama Sehun tanpa nada tingginya,**_

 _ **Sehun mengangguk lalu segera membayar harganya.**_

 **-FLASHBACK OFF-**

" _Dia sangat tampan jika tersenyum, tapi kenapa dia sangat jarang atau bahkan tak pernah tersenyum selain menunjukkan ekspresi mematikan?"_ Batin Luhan,

" _Eh? Apa yang ku pikirkan?"_ Luhan menggeleng keras setelah mengatakan itu di dalam hatinya,

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Lu.. ingat, jangan lupa makan malam." ucap Sehun lembut dengan nada... mengejek. Sehun tersenyum mengejek saat melihat Luhan yang tambah kesal, Sehun membungkukkan badannya lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah dekat dengan si Oh Sehun itu" ucap Kris pada adiknya yang kini masih melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mobil Sehun yang kian menjauh itu.

"Aku? Dekat dengannya? Huh, oppa gila." cibir Luhan lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah,

"Luhan? Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Eomma Luhan dari dapur, Luhan tersenyum senang saat mendengar suara eomma nya dan langsung berlari ke dapur menghampiri eommanya.

"Eomma.." ucap Luhan lalu memeluk ibunya dari belakang yang kini sedang memasak pancake.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap eomma nya sambil membalikkan pancake itu,

Luhan menangguk lalu tersenyum lagi,

"Siapa yang menjemputmu? Kau bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Eomma nya,.

"anio, eomma.. Aku tak bersama Baekhyun.. aku bersama Sehun."

"Sehun? calon tunangan mu itu?" tanya eomma nya lalu tersenyum penuh arti, Luhan tak menyadarinya karena eommanya membelakanginya.

"Dan kaca mata itu, kenapa bisa berubah? dimana kaca mata mu yang dulu?" tanya eomma nya lagi,

"Mian Eomma, aku memecahkannya, dan Sehun membelikanku lagi" ucap Luhan berbohong. Tidak mungkin dia berkata Seulgi yang memecahkannya,

"Oh.. jadinya kau dan Sehun sudah dekat, hmm?" goda eomma Luhan yang langsung mendapatkan penolakan keras dari Luhan.

"Anio Eomma.." bantah Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya,

"Ahaha, sudahlah, kau, bisa panggilkan oppa dan appa mu, kita akan makan malam." ucap Eomma Luhan lalu memindahkan pancake nya ke atas piring,

Luhan mengangguk malas dan beranjak untuk memanggil 2 lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Emm.. eomma, appa.." panggil Luhan disela acara makan malam mereka,

"Ya, Lu?" jawab appa nya,

"Eomma, appa, soal perjodohan itu.." ucap Luhan agak gugup,

"Kau dan Sehun sudah akrab, kan? Apa yang perlu dibicarakan soal itu?" kini eomma Luhan yang menjawab Luhan,

"Aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan nya." ucap Luhan tegas, mata nya menatap kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Yifan yang disamping Luhan hanya diam tak mengerti sambil menatap adiknya yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Tapi kau dan Sehun sangat romantis tadi, bagaimana bisa kau membatalkannya, Lu?" tanya Yifan yang semakin tak mengerti. Sehun baru saja mengingatkan Luhan agar jangan lupa makan malam di depannya langsung, itu sudah sangat romantis bagi Yifan.

"Ya, dia juga mengantar mu pulang dan membelikanmu kaca mata yang baru, kan? Dia sangat baik kepada mu, jadi kenapa kau ingin membatalkannya?" tanya Eomma Luhan lagi, sedangkan appa Luhan hanya diam meminta penjelasan dari Luhan sendiri.

"B-bukan itu, eomma.. a-aku hanya tak mau dijodohkan dengan nya.. Eomma pernah bilang kalau Lulu tak suka Lulu bisa membatalkannya, kan? Kalau begitu, Lulu ingin membatalkannya, eomma.." ucap Luhan dengan mata memelas pada eomma dan appa nya.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua nya hanya menggelengkan kepala nya keras secara bersamaan.

"ANI" ucap kedua orang tua nya secara bersamaan.

"Tapi, eomma kan janji kal-"

"Tidak, batas kau menolak itu semlam, dan kau sama sekali tak menolak semalam, lagipula, alasan mu tak jelas, jadi eomma dan appa tak akan mengabulkannya." ucap Eomma nya tegas,

"Lagipula, appa lihat Sehun orang yang baik dan mengerti tentangmu.." kini Appa nya membuka suara setelah mengatakan 'ANI' itu,

" _Baik apanya? Dia bahkan tak pernah berkata halus pada ku"_ gerutu Luhan di dalam hati,

"Tapi, Eomma, aku benar-benar tak-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kalau kau membatalkannya, berarti sia-sia usaha eomma dan appa membeli apartemen yang mewah." Eomma nya berkata lagi,

' _Apartemen mewah?'_ batin Luhan lagi,

Luhan dan Yifan sama-sama menyerit bingung saat eomma mereka mengatakan 'Apartemen mewah' itu,

Sedangkan appa nya hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu menyikut lengan istri nya,

"Ah, maafkan aku yeobbo, aku kelepasan." ucap eomma Luhan menyesal,

"Huh.. biar appa jelaskan. Appa dan eomma sudah patungan dengan appa dan eomma Sehun untuk membeli apartemen yang mewah yang cukup membuatmu dan Sehun nyaman. Jadi, jika kau membatalkannya, apartemen itu akan sia-sia"

"A-Apartemen? A-Apa maksud Appa?" tanya Luhan takut-takut, dia tak mau apa yang dipikirannya terjadi,

"Harusnya kami memberi tahu nya 2 hari lagi, tapi sepertinya eomma mu kelepasan." ucap Appa nya lalu dibalas oleh tawa kecil dari sang istri,

"Tunggu dulu.. E-Eomma dan Appa tak berpikiran untuk menjadikan ku tinggal bersama Sehun, kan?" tanya Luhan getir, tangannya yang sedang memegang sumpit diacungkannya kepada wajah Eomma dan Appa nya secara bergantian,

"Tepat sekali" ucap Eomma dan Appa nya secara bersamaan, membuat Luhan terduduk lemas,

' _Ini semua seperti mimpi buruk'_ lirih Luhan di dalam hati, sebuah petir seperti menyambar di kepalanya, menandakan ini benar-benar buruk baginya.

"Apa Eomma dan Appa gila? Eomma dan Appa membiarkan ku satu rumah dengan laki-laki? Eomma dan Appa tak takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada ku?" ucap Luhan tak habis pikir, suaranya meninggi,

"Sehun adalah anak yang baik, dia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh pada mu. Lagipula, kami menyatukan kalian di dalam satu rumah itu ada tujuannya, supaya kalian terbiasa jika tidur bersama, supaya tak canggung, karena habis kuliah, kami akan menikahkan kalian."

"APPA DAN EOMMA GILA, YA?!" teriak Luhan yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan langsung dari oppa nya karena sudah mengejutkannya

"Oppaa.." Luhan kini memelas pada Yifan yang ada disampingnya untuk membela nya

"Mian, Lu.. Oppa tak bisa membantumu.. Lagipula, Oppa melihat Sehun baik pada mu" ucap Kris menyesal,

Membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati,

"Kau akan pindah ke apartemen nya besok, Baju-baju dan semua barangmu sudah eomma siapkan, jadi kau tinggal membawa nya." ucap Eomma nya lalu memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya,

"Eomma dan Appa benar-benar ingin mengusirku dari rumah, ya?" tanya Luhan lemas,

"Anio chagi.. Kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mu.." ucap Appa Luhan,

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya.." lirih Luhan lemas, Dia tak selera lagi untuk memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf entar ya,kalo lama apdet :" kuota abis cukk:"**

 _ **Bencana baru bagi luhan nih xD wahwah,**_

 _ **Waahhh... siap-siap dehhh, HunHan moments bakalan bertebaraan, jadi siap-siap ajaahhh :v**_

 _ **wkwkwkwk, wordsnya udah ditambahin nih, :v**_

 _ **BTW, selamat buat EXO atas lagu love me right nya, sumpaahh, aku suka bet lagu sama mv nya.. bener-bener perfect dahh.. Sehun makin ganteng, banget malahan.. tapi, aku bingung, ini Luhan kok ga keliatan ya sama tao dan kris? Oh iya, lupa, Bukan member lagi ya? wkwk.. tapi tao katanya hiatus aja ya? bener kan? :')**_

 _ **BTW lagii, terimakasih yang sudah nge review di chap lalu, yang nge fav dan nge follow, gomawo chinguu..**_

 _ **Aku bakal berusaha yang terbaik buat chap depann..**_

 _ **makasih semuanyaaa..**_

 _ **yang baca, jan lupa ripiu donggg :'v**_

 _ **hehe, kalo gitu, annyeeooonngggg :v**_


	8. Crazy!

**\- My** **Pain** **-**

 **Title : My** **Pain**

 **Author : luluhanbyun**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor/Hurt? I don't know, find it by yourself**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim JongIn, and the others**

 **Pair : HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM, dan keluarga mereka. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar untuk keperluan pribadi ff saya xD (?)**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! HunHan! (ChanBaek/kaisoo/and others official couple)/Typo bersebaran/Romance gagal/(masih newbie :v maklumin yaak)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" ucap Luhan melihat Sehun yang masuk ke dalam apartemen nya, oh tidak, maksud nya apartemen mereka.

"Kau tak perlu menanyakan lagi jika kau sudah melihatku disini" ucap Sehun datar sambil menyeret kopernya masuk,

Luhan mendecih kecil mendengar kalimat datar Sehun yang menusuk itu. Oh, ayolah, semalam Sehun barusaja berlaku manis dengan cara membelikan Luhan kaca mata baru, dan itu cukup membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun tak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya, tapi kini mendengar kalimat datar Sehun yang tadi membuatnya ingin menerjunkan Sehun dari lantai 176.

"Dimana kamarnya?" tanya Sehun singkat sambil membuka koper besarnya itu,

"Cari sendiri" kini Luhan membalasnya dengan nada dingin mematikannya, membuat Sehun menyerit bingung melihat wajah cemberut Luhan yang... imut.

Sehun segera menyingkirkan pemikiran bahwa Luhan imut itu,

Sehun menarik kopernya ke belakang, berusaha menemukan kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sebuah pintu bewarna pink, Sehun mendecih keras melihat warna pintu ini. Sudah dapat ditebak kalau ini adalah kamarnya dan Luhan.

"Kenapa harus pink?" guman Sehun tak habis pikir sambil terus memandangi pintu yang terkesan feminim itu.

Tangannya terangkat meraih knop pintu itu, dia memutarnya dan sebuah nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya,

Penyebab nya adalah ternyata di dalam kamarnya itu tak terkesan feminim seperti pintunya. Dalamnya terkesan lebih ssang namja dengan warna biru gelap. Dan kamar itu terlihat simple tapi tetap mewah. Ternyata eomma dan appa Sehun tetap mengingat kesukaan Sehun.

Tapi kini alisnya bertautan kala hanya melihat satu ranjang besar. dia melepas pegangan nya pada kopernya dan segera berjalan menuju ranjang itu, dia menunduk guna melihat kolong tempat tidur itu, berharap jika menemukan kasur atau tempat tidur yang bisa diseret. Tapi hasilnya nihil, yang dilihatnya hanya lantai kosong yang gelap. Itu berarti dia harus berbagi tempat dengan Luhan.

"Appa dan Eomma benar-benar gila" gerutu Sehun lalu bangkit dari pose nya itu.

Dia tak ambil pusing lagi, dia segera menarik kopernya dan membuka nya,

Dia mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang terlipat bagus itu. Dia mengeluarkannya dengan tak sabaran, dan akhirnya, haha, pakaiannya yang terlipat tadi malah menjadi berantakan dan kusut, membuatnya mengeluarkan nafas kesal.

Dia mengambil pakaian yang berantakan itu, dan memasukkannya dengan asal kedalam lemari,

Setelah memasukkan pakaiannya dia lalu mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Sehun mulai dengan kegiatan madinya, disaat itulah Luhan masuk dengan koper merah muda nya, dia memang hendak meletakkan segala isinya kedalam lemari, sama seperti yang tadi dilakukan Sehun.

Dia berjalan mendekati lemari yang besar itu, tangannya meraih pintu lemari itu dan membukanya, dan, "Hhhh~" Luhan menghela nafas melihat keadaan lemari yang berisi baju Sehun.

"Dia memang benar-benar namja" guman Luhan sambil menatapi baju-baju Sehun yang berantakan itu, dia meletakkan kopernya di dekat tempat tidurnya,

Dia mengambil baju-baju Sehun yang berantakan itu, lalu dengan telaten dia mulai melipatnya dengan rapi, setelah melipatnya dengan rapi, dia mulai memasukkan nya ke dalam lemari dengan teratur dan tak berserakan, sangat berbeda dengan bagaimana cara Sehun memasukkan nya tadi.

"Jja~" ucap Luhan senang setelah melihat lemari nya yang sudah tak berantakan,

Dia kemudian meraih kopernya dan membuka nya,

lalu memasukkan segala isi dari kopernya itu kedalam lemari,

Dia mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandinya sebelum menutup kembali pintu kayu itu,

Tak lama, Sehun pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk. Matanya menatap Luhan yang kini sedang membelakangi nya.

"Kau mau mandi kan?" Tanya Sehun,

Luhan membalikkan badannya kala mendengar suara Sehun, matanya membalak melihat Sehun yang kini sedang shirtless, pipinya mulai berubah menjadi warna merah padam, dia segera menundukkan wajahnya, guna menyembunyikan pipi merahnya itu.

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun, tanpa menatap Sehun yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya. Membuang gambaran Sehun yang bertelanjang dada itu dari pikirannya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu nya kala melihat Luhan yang aneh, dia berjalan menuju lemari, hendak mengambil baju nya,

Dia membuka pintu lemarinya, dan lagi, alisnya kembali bertautan melihat isi lemari itu, lalu sedetik kemudian senyuman tipis tersungging di mulutnya,

Dia segera mengambil kaos putih dan celana panjangnya. Dan memakainya.

Dia segera pergi ke dapur, dan membuka pintu kulkas nya. Dia segera mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari sana, lalu kemudian memulai kegiatan potong-memotongnya. Selesai dengan semua itu, dia lalu mulai memasak.

.

.

.

"Luhan, aku pergi sebentar, ne?" Ucap Sehun di depan kamar mandi, dia memang hendak pergi sebentar untuk membeli Bubble Tea. Dia sedang sangat menginginkan minuman itu sekarang.

"Mwo?" ucap Luhan dari dalam sana, suara nya terendam suara shower yang hidup disana.

"Aku pergi sebentar, ne?" ulang Sehun lagi,

"Oh. Yasudah sana pergi. Untuk apa kau permisi?" ucap Luhah datar dari dalam sana, membuat Sehun mendecih kesal mendengarnya,

"Terserahmu" ucap Sehun kesal dan segera keluar dari apartemen itu.

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar suara kesal Sehun. Dia segera memakai kimono mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dia benar-benar pergi" ucap Luhan pelan setelah menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang ada di apartemen ini. Luhan mengedikkan bahu nya dan mulai mengambil pakaian dalam dan baju serta celana nya. Pintu kamarnya tetap terbuka. Dia membuka kimono nya tanpa ragu-ragu, ya, untuk apa dia takut dilihat orang, dia hanya sendiri di apartemen ini.

Dia mulai memakai bra serta celana dalam nya, menutupi daerah terlarangnya, lalu segera memakai kaos kuning tibis dan celana pendek diatas lutut.

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang sedang mengintip di depan pintunya, seseorang itu menegak liurnya kasar. Dia Sehun. Ya, Sehun memang sudah keluar tadi, tapi dia masuk kembali setelah hanya berjalan beberapa langkah, dia melupakan HP nya, itu penyebab dia kembali,

 _ **-FLASHBACK ON-**_

" _ **Aih.. bagaimana bisa aku melupakan HP ku?" gerutu Sehun sembari terus merogoh saku celana nya, berharap menemukan benda persegi panjang itu disana. Tapi nihil, dia tak menemukan HP nya.**_

 _ **Dia kembali mengingat dimana dia meletakkan HP nya.**_

 _ **Ingatannya menunjukkan bahwa Dia meletakkan nya di meja belajar yang berada di dalam kamar itu.**_

 _ **Dia menghela nafasnya kesal, bagaimana bisa dia kelupaan?**_

 _ **Dia berbalik, mulai kembali berjalan mendekati pintu apartemennya.**_

 _ **Dia membuka nya, dan dia sedikit merutuki dirinya saat mendapati bahwa apartemen nya tak dikunci. Itu berarti dia lupa mengunci nya.**_

 _ **Dia segera masuk, tapi saat hendak masuk ke dalam kamar, dia terdiam kala mendengar suara Luhan,**_

 _ **Dia menghentikan langkah nya, lebih memilih untuk mengintip apa yang ada di dalam kamar,**_

 _ **Sehun mengintip di balik pintu itu,**_

 _ **Dan,**_

 _ **GLUPP...**_

 _ **Sehun menegak kasar liurnya saat melihat Luhan dengan santai membuka kimono nya, menampakkan tubuh ramping nya yang sangat seksi di mata Sehun. Mata Sehun beralih ke dua bongkahan yang kencang menggantung serta kedua puting nya yang ke coklatan itu,**_

 _ **Buah Dada Luhan sangat kencang dan berukuran sangat pas dengan kedua telapak tangan Sehun, mengundang Sehun untuk segera meremasnya.**_

 _ **Matanya menurun, memandang miss V Luhan dengan tatapan lapar. Miss V Luhan bersih tanpa bulu, dan clit nya sedikit mengintip dibalik lipatan feminim nya itu,**_

 _ **Jika Sehun masih mempunyai akal sehat, dia mungkin akan segera berlari ke arah Luhan dan melahap vagina Luhan dengan bersemangat.**_

 _ **Sehun segera menggeleng keras memikirkan pikiran kotornya itu, dia langsung membalikkan badannya, mengurungkan niatnya yang sebelumnya ingin mengambil HP nya itu.**_

 _ **Dia segera keluar dari Apartemen itu sebelum celananya semakin sesak.**_

 _ **-FLASHBACK OFF-**_

Setelah selesai berpakaian legkap, Luhan lalu pergi ke dapur, karena merasa lapar,

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepiring Daging yang sangat enak wanginya serta nasi yang ada di mangkuk sebelahnya. Tidak hanya itu, disitu juga ada semangkuk sup, Dan sungguh, itu semua terlihat enak dimata Luhan.

Luhan segera duduk di depan makanan itu semua, senyuman tipisnya berubah menjadi senyum lebar kala membaca memo yang tertera disamping mangkuk nasi nya.

" **Makanlah. Aku akan pulang agak malam"**

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah saat membacanya. Jantungnya juga berdetak tak karuan, Dia membaca tulisan itu sekali lagi. Memang hanya beberapa kalimat, tapi sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Setidaknya dia tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan" guman Luhan riang, tangannya segera mengambil sumpit yang tersedia di sebelah kanannya,

Dia mulai memakan makanan yang Sehun buat dengan senang,

"Enak" guman Luhan sambil terus melanjutkan acara memakannya.

.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar pulang malam? Tapi ini sudah jam 11" gerutu Luhan sambil terus memandangi jam.

Khawatir? Tentu saja! Bagaimana jika Sehun mati di tengah jalan? Itu sangat merepotkan bagi Luhan.

"Kenapa dia sangat bodoh sampai meninggalkan HP nya?" Luhan menggerutu lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada HP Sehun yang terletak di meja belajar.

"TING!" Suara dentingan menandakan pintu apartemen terbuka, membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun yang masuk dengan santai nya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Luhan datar saat mendapati Sehun yang sedang menutup pintu apartemennya. Tanpa ada yang tahu, dia sedang menghela nafas lega di dalam hatinya.

"aku hanya pergi beli Bubble Tea." ucap Sehun singkat, matanya menatap kedua mata rusa itu,

Luhan membalakkan matanya mendengar kata 'Bubble Tea' matanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berharap,

"Apakah kau membeli dua?" tanya Luhan memohon,

"Waeyo?" Sehun malah balik bertanya membuat Luhan mendesah kesal.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab, Apakah kau membeli dua?" tanya Luhan lagi,

"Ne, Wae?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sehun, tangannya mengangkat

"Berikan aku satu?" Mohon Luhan dengan tatapan imutnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam sebentar melihat wajah memohon Luhan.

Jika saja Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya, mungkin dia sudah menyubit pipi padat Luhan sekarang.

Sehun tetap memberikan tatapan datarnya. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau mau?" Ucapnya datar.

Luhan mengangguk kan kepalanya dengan cepat, "jebal" ucap Luhan memelas lagi,

"Yasudah" ucap Sehun singkat lalu memberikan kantong plastik yang berisi sebuah bubble tea dingin itu.

Luhan dengan tak sabaran menerimanya. Dia segera mengeluarkan bubble tea itu dari plastik dan segera menyedotnya.

"Aku tak tau kau maniak bubble tea" ucap Sehun datar sambil terus memandangi Luhan yang seperti anak-anak

"Memangnya apa yang kau tau tentang ku? Yang kau tau hanyalah menindasku, iya kan?" Cibir Luhan dingin. Mengutarakan semua isi hatinya.

"Bisa kah kita tak membahas itu?" Kesal Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"Membahas apa? Kau yang membahas nya duluan!"

"Aku hanya berkata itu, aku tak menyangkutkan masalah-masalah dulu" gerutu Sehun,

"Oh ya? Itukah masalah dulu? Kau bahkan baru membuat lutut ku berdarah beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah itu termasuk 'lalu' bagi mu?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada tingginya.

"Bisakah kita melupakan semuanya?" Ucap Sehun lagi, membuat Luhan tak tahan untuk tak mendecih.

"Melupakan semuanya? Bagi mu memang sangat mudah, Oh Sehun. Tapi tidak bagi korban mu" balas Luhan dengan nada tingginya.

"Oh, ayolah,aku hanya ingin mengawali yang baru" ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Yang baru? Huh, lelucon mu sangat bagus!" Cibir Luhan,

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai punggung Luhan menempel di dinding, tangannya terangkat untuk memegang Bahu Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, menatap tajam mata Luhan.

Sehun terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Luhan, rasa takut muncul di dalam dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Cicit Luhan ketakutan, tangannya meremas kuat ujung bajunya,

"Aku sudah berbaik hati pada mu. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan mu. Tapi kau malah balik membentak ku. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok terjadi sesuatu pada mu, Luhan-ssi" ucap Sehun dengan nada dinginnya, matanya menatap mata Luhan lagi dengan tajam, lalu melepaskan pegangan nya pada bahu Luhan, dia segera mendorong Luhan lagi sampai Luhan terduduk di sofa dengan sangat keras dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Eomma, appa, aku ingin pulang" lirih Luhan disertai air mata yang mulai berkeluaran dari mata bening Luhan.

Luhan melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding, ini sudah jam 11 lebih 30 menit.

Luhan melirik sofa keras itu.

Dia lalu berganti melirik kamar yang pintunya tertutup itu, huh, bahkan mengambil bantal dan selimut saja dia tak berani,

Luhan lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa itu, tas sekolahnya berperan mengganti bantal nya.

Luhan mulai menutup matanya. Tangannya mulai untuk memeluk dirinya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang menerpa nya.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar setelah menunggu Luhan tidur,

Dia kemudian menghampiri Luhan yang kini sudah terlelap.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala,huh?" Guman Sehun sambil terus memandangi wajah tenang Luhan.

"Kau kedinginan kan?" Tanya nya pelan pada Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Luhan bodoh" ucap Sehun lagi,

Dia mulai meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang tenguk Luhan, serta tangan kirinya di lipatan lututnya,

Dengan setengah kekuatannya, dia mengangkat Luhan,

Jantung Sehun bergemuruh keras saat dia menatap wajah Luhan yang sangat dekat dengannya ini. Cantik. Itulah yang terpikirkan Sehun. Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah tenang Luhan,

"Kumohon, jangan mendekat pada Kai lagi" lirih Sehun lalu kemudian berjalan ke dalam kamar dengan Luhan yang ada di gendongannya.

Sehun meletakkan Luhan di atas tempat tidur, tangannya beralih untuk memakaikan selimut pada Luhan. Selesai dengan itu semua, dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan, matanya menatap wajah damai luhan dengan waktu yang lama.

"Kau akan sakit, jadi kumohon jangan dekati Kai lagi" ucap Sehun lagi,

"Jaljayo, Luhan." Ucap Sehun lembut lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Dia lalu tidur di sofa. Sofa yang tadi Luhan tiduri.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyelusup melalui gorden kamar ini. Sinarnya membuat Luhan mau tak mau membuka matanya,

Matanya yang sayu itu mendapati seorang namja dengan pakaian seragam yang lengkap yang kini berdiri disamping jendela dengan tangannya yang mengangkat gorden jendela itu, mempersilahkan sinar matahari masuk dengan leluasa.

"Tak bisakah kau menutupnya?" Ucap Luhan malas lalu menyusupkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam selimutnya.

"Tak bisakah kau bangun?" Balas Sehun lagi,

"Beginikah si peringkat pertama itu? Dasar pemalas" cibir Sehun dengan nada yang biasa saja.

Dia memang memutuskan untuk menghilangkan nada dinginnya jika sedang bersama Luhan. Bagaimana pun dia harus bisa membuat Luhan betah. Entahlah apa alasannya, yang terpenting dia harus membuat Luhan betah tinggal bersamanya.

"Hei, jangan memanggil ku pemalas!" Ucap Luhan tak terima setelah dia menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk.

"Kalau begitu, mandi dan bersiaplah." Ucap Sehun singkat, dia mendorong Luhan agar langsung berdiri.

Luhan hanya berdiri dan memerhatikan Sehun yang kini sedang membersihkan tempat tidur. Luhan sedikit menunjukkan senyuman tipis nya kala melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Tapi, tunggu..

Kini alisnya bertautan, bagaimana bisa?

"Bukannya semalam aku tidur di sofa? Kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Luhan,

"Kau semalam tidur sambil berjalan. Lalu kau langsung tidur di tempat tidur ini." Ucap Sehun ambigu, tak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dia yang menggendongnya.

"Aku sleeping walking? Aku tak pernah tau aku punya penyakit seperti itu" ucap Luhan pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan, sekarang kau mandi dan bersiaplah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Sehun lalu mendorong Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Luhan hanya diam diperlakukan aneh sepertiitu. Setelah dia masuk ke kamar mandi,dia langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi, tak lupa dia juga menguncinya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Guman luhan heran,

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar, tentu saja dia sudah memakai seragam lengkapnya.

"Kenapa kau melepas rambutmu?" Tanya Sehun lalu mengunyah makananannya.

"Aku hanya ingin suasana yang beda" ucap Luhan lalu segera duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Dan, kau tak memakai kaca mata yang ku belikan semalam?" Ucap Sehun lagi,

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku ingin suasana yang beda. Jadi aku memakai soft lens" ucap Luhan lagi lalu mulai menyumpitkan makanan yang di sediakan Sehun itu ke mulutnya. Senyuman tersungging di mulutnya.

"Enak.." Guman Luhan disela acara makannya.

Sehun yang sudah selesai makan lalu berdiri,

Dia mengambil kotak berbentuk hello kitty itu yang tadi terletak di dekat kulkan, lalu meletakkan nya di depan Luhan.

"Bawa bekal mu" ucap Sehun singkat,

"Ini kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Luhan ambigu,

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di ruangan ini selain kita?" Balas Sehun,

"Baiklah albino, terimakasih.." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum manis,

"Hm, cepatlah selesaikan makanan mu, kita mau berangkat." Ucap Sehun lalu duduk di depan TV,

Tangannya mengambil remote TV dan mulai menekan tombol "ON",

Jarinya juga lincah menekan-nekan salah satu tombol disana, mencari-cari siaran yang menurutnya menarik.

"Aku sudah siap, hun" ucap Luhan singkat lalu menarik tas ranselnya dan menyangkut kan nya di kedua bahunya.

"Baiklah" Sehun lalu mengangguk singkat, lalu mendahului Luhan ke basement, tempat nya memarkirkan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan yang kini sedang menatap jalanan.

Poni yang hanya sebatas kening,mata rusa yang berkelip-kelip. Semuanya sukses membuat Sehun tidak fokus berkendara.

Matanya sibuk melirik Luhan yang menurutnya sangat berbeda sekarang.

"Kau memakai make up, Lu?" Tanya Sehun pelan,

"Ani," jawab Luhan singkat, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah kekasihnya. Setidaknya itu adalah gelarnya sekarang.

Sehun mengangguk singkat lalu kembali melirik Luhan sepintas sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya,

.

.

.

"Lu? Dimana kaca matamu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung saat melihat Luhan yang dengan santainya jalan ke bangku mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Aku lelah di remehkan terus menerus" keluh Luhan lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku malah senang melihatmu seperti ini, sini, aku pakaikan eye liner" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat, tangannya segera merogoh tas nya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi eyeliner nya.

"Anio Baekkie ahh.. Andwaeyooo! Aku tak mau memakai benda ituuu" rengek Luhan sambil terus menatap horror apa yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Hanya sedikit Luhan-ah, kau akan terlihat cantik nanti" ucap Baekhyun mendekat pada Luhan,

"Hey? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?" Seorang namja dibelakang Baekhyun memegang pundak Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun dengan malas memutar badannya, guna mengetahui siapa yang menginterupsi nya.

"Aku hanya memakaikannya eye liner. Waeyo, kai-ah?" Balas Baekhyun,

"Dia sudah cantik tanpa eyeliner, baek," ucap Kai lalu tersenyum pada Luhan, membuat Luhan mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ehem.." Seorang namja berdiri di belakang Kai,

Membuat Kai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat dia menegurnya tadi. Kai hanya mendecih pelan melihat siapa yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"Sehun?" Ucap Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun.

"Ayo temani aku" ucap Sehun singkat lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari pemiliknya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Kantin"

"Kantin? Tapi tadi aku sudah makan.."

"Kau belum minum susu."

"Tak perlu repot Seh-"

"Aku bilang kau harus minum susu" potong Sehun tegas.

Tak lama, mereka kini sampai di kantin.

Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di salah satu meja makan disana.

"Tetaplah disini, arra?" Ucap Sehun, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Sehun lalu berjalan menuju konter minuman,

Meninggalkan Luhan yang kini hanya diam menunggu.

"Oh? Hei Luhan.." Seseorang mengagetkan Luhan,

Sontak Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang,

Dan matanya menangkap Jin, Jimin, Suga dan Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Oh? Hai kalian" ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum manis, menciptakan eye smile nya yang menggemaskan.

"Kau? Kemana kaca mata mu? D-dan kau.." Jimin sulit berbicara saat melihat Luhan ini.

"...Kau sangat cantik" sambung Jimin,

"Ehem" lagi-lagi, suara deheman Sehun menginterupsi mereka.

"Eoh? Tunangannya disini. Ayo pergi teman-teman." Ucap Suga lalu menarik ke tiga temannya yang masih terkagum dengan kecantikan Luhan.

"Mereka mengganggu mu?" Tanya Sehun lalu memberikan minuman yang berbungkus karton kecil itu pada Luhan.

"Ani. Kau yang mengganggu ku" jawab Luhan,

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau, aku lagi senang dipuji, kau malah mengganggu ku."

"Kau senang dipuji?"

"Semua wanita juga senang dipuji tuan Oh Sehun. Apalagi jika dipuji oleh mereka yang tampan itu," ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum sumringah,

"Aku juga tampan." Ucap Sehun tak terima.

"Tampan? Huh" cibir Luhan lalu meminum kembali susu yang dibelikan Sehun itu.

"Kau cantik." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil terus menatap wajah cantik Luhan,

Luhan berhenti untuk meminum cairan putih itu. Dia terdiam sesaat memikirkan apa yang baru Sehun katakan. Degupan jantung nya yang semakin parah membuat Luhan sulit berpikir dan sulit juga bernafas.

"Kau cantik. Sangat cantik" ucap Sehun lagi dengan senyuman yang terukir jelas diwajahnya, semakin menegaskan bahwa dia tampan.

.

.

.

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wkwkwk, hunhan momentsnya udh berkeluaraaannn**_

 _ **Doain aku ya buat tgl 10 entar :"**_

 _ **Doain supaya hasil ujian un ku bagus :"**_

 _ **Hehe,makasih btw yg udh fav, follow terutama yg review^^**_

 _ **Sorry kalo typo bejibun:"**_

 _ **Yg baca jan lupa ninggalin review ya:v**_

 _ **Annyeooonngg~**_


	9. Petir!

**-THE PAIN-**

 **Tittle : The Pain**

 **Author : yehetohorat794. prev : Luluhanbyun**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan(GS), Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun(GS), Kim Jongin, dll**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga dan SM Ent, terkecuali Luhan. Beda dengan jalan cerita nya yang benar-benar milik author.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran! Jalan cerita acak-acakan! Genderswitch! Dll.**

 **Rate : T – M :v**

 **###**

"Kau cantik.. Sangat cantik" ucap Sehun lembut. Senyuman terukir jelas diwajahnya menegaskan bahwa dia tampan.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Luhan dengan terbata, pipi nya semakin bersemu merah dan degupan jantungnya semakin menggila. Dia tak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi sekarang.

"Kau tak mendengar ku ya? Aku bilang kau cantik. Sudah?" ucap Sehun lagi,

Pipi Luhan semakin panas dan memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu.

Tapi, dia terlambat. Sehun sudah melihatnya, Sehun sudah melihat pipi nya yang merah itu. Kini dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang kini tersipu malu.

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan susu mu" ucap Sehun lagi, Luhan hanya memberikan anggukan dan segera meneguk habis susu nya.

"Baiklah, Ayo Sehun" ucap Luhan lalu berdiri,

Tapi, tangan Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk kembali, Matanya menatap dalam mata rusa milik Luhan,

"Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan" ucap Sehun lembut.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" lagi, hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Luhan, Pipi nya mendadak bersemu merah dan panas lagi,

"Ini." ucap Sehun pelan lalu mengarahkan ibu jari nya pada bagian atas bibir Luhan yang basah karena Susu coklat tadi. Sehun mengusapkan ibu jari nya pada bagian itu, menghapus bekas susu yang berselemak itu.

Gerakannya perlahan juga lembut, membuat Luhan sedikit terlena dengan sentuhan Sehun.

Luhan hanya diam, membiarkan Sehun mengusapnya, tak bisa dipungkiri nya, dia sangat menyukai usapan hangat yang diberikan Sehun.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, matanya kini beralih menatap bibir plum milik Luhan,

Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Perlahan, dia juga menutup matanya. Berbeda dengan mata Luhan yang kini melebar. Suara degupan jantung Luhan menggema dalam dirinya, Seperti ingin keluar.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bertemu,

Tapi-

"KRIIINNGGGG!" Bunyi lonceng masuk menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Otomatis Sehun berhenti untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Matanya juga perlahan terbuka.

"Sampai jumpa di kelas, jangan lupa memakan bekal mu" ucap Sehun singkat lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini diam mematung.

 **###**

"Luhan, ayo temani aku ke kantin" ajak Baekhyun, tapi Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Mian Baekkie, Aku membawa bekal, jadi aku akan memakannya disini,," ucap Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya,

"Bekal? Siapa yang membuatnya? Kau yang membuatnya? Ah, tidak mungkin, kau buruk dalam hal memasak, Jadi siapa? Apa ahjumma yang membuatnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sakrastiknya.

"Anio, Baekkie-ah, bukan ahjumma, tapi-"

"Aku yang membuatnya" Ucap Seseorang dari belakang mereka. Suaranya datar dan terkesan kejam, Siapapun tahu siapa pemilik suara itu tanpa harus melihat wajah dari si pemilik suara itu.

"Lelucon yang bagus tuan Oh. Baiklah Lu, nikmati makanan mu, aku akan menyusul Kai ke kantin. Dan, Kau, Oh Sehun, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam pada Lulu, atau nanti aku akan menjatuhkan mu ke dalam kolam renang sekolah supaya kau dimakan oleh Hiu" peringat Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan mata tajam baekhyun yang diarahkan pada Sehun.

"Memang di kolam renang sekolah ada Hiu?" cibir Sehun yang hanya mendapat decihan keras dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Whatev, Pokoknya Lu, jika terjadi apa-apa, langsung telepon aku" ucap Baekhyun lalu segera keluar dari kelas. Menyisahkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini merasa canggung saat tiba-tiba terlintas kejadian di kantin tadi.

"Kau sudah makan, Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati, takut Sehun akan membentaknya. Ya, memang tadi Sehun berperilaku baik pada Luhan, tapi siapa yang bisa mejamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"Belum" ucap Sehun singkat, lalu duduk di depan Luhan, berhadapan langsung dengan nya.

"Ini kan kau yang membuatnya, yasudah makan saja," ucap Luhan lalu menyodorkan kotak makan itu pada Sehun.

"Ani, kau saja yang makan,"

"tapi, kau belum makan.."

"Jangan pedulikan aku, makanlah" ucap Sehun lagi,

"Kau yakin tak mau makan?" tanya Luhan lagi, tangannya dengan ragu membuka tutup kotak makan itu,

"Aigoo, apakah sekarang kau sedang mengkhawatirkan ku?" kini Sehun menggoda Luhan, dia mengeluarkan senyuman geli nya, menggoda Luhan kini mungkin sudah masuk kedalam daftar hobi nya sekarang.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja" Luhan membalasnya dengan ketus, dia lalu memakan makanannya dengan sangat kesal, mengunyah nya dengan tak sabaran,

"Makan lah dengan benar" ucap Sehun lalu tertawa kecil,

"Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa bersikap baik dengan ku?" Kini Luhan menanyakan apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya, Ya, ini adalah pertanyaan yang memang pantas untuk ditanyakan, beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun masih saja melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada Luhan, tapi sekarang?

"Jadi kau mau aku berbuat jahat lagi pada mu?" Sehun balik bertanya, membuat mata Luhan semakin melebar,

"Anio.. anio.." Luhan berkata sembari menggelengkan kepala nya keras,

"Ck, sudahlah, makan lah dengan benar, aku akan menunggu mu.." ucap Sehun lagi lalu menopangkan dagu nya menggunakan tangan kanannya, memerhatikan Luhan yang kini sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Eumm.. Sehun.. Semalam Kau berkata kalau kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada ku. Apa itu berarti akan ada darah lagi yang keluar dari bagian tubuh ku?" Tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati,

"Ani. Aku tak jadi melakukannya. Bagaimana pun kau adalah kekasihku" ucap Sehun lalu menunjukkan senyuman anehnya.

"Hei pabbo, Seulgi yang kekasihmu, bukan aku" balas Luhan yang sudah berani melampirkan kata 'pabbo' pada kalimatnya itu, Dia kesal? tentu saja!

"Bisakah kau tak membahas hal itu dulu?" Sehun menggerutu menggunakan nada datarnya, berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang sebelumnya.

"Lagipula? Dimana Seulgi? Aku tak melihatnya hari ini? Omo! bagaimana jika dia sakit? Kau harus menjenguk nya Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan sakrastik, masih ada bagian dari dirinya yang membenci Sehun.

"Aku sudah berbuat baik pada mu Luhan. Dan ini balasan mu." ucap Sehun pelan dan terkesan dingin. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya itu.

"Nikmatilah makananmu" ucap Sehun dingin dan datar lalu segera keluar dari kelas,

Luhan hanya menatap kepergian punggung Sehun yang kian menjauh itu, hingga matanya tak menatap diri Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kelas itu.

Dia menghela nafasnya pelan, sedikit rasa bersalah berkelibat di dalam hatinya. Inilah Luhan, dia tak bisa mengendalikan emosi nya jika sedang bersama Sehun. Walaupun jika Sehun sudah melakukan hal yang baik padanya, selalu ada bagian dari diri Luhan yang menolak untuk menerima perlakuan baik dari Sehun itu.

Tak lama, dia kemudian memakan makanannya lagi, menghiraukan rasa bersalah yang kian muncul di dalam dirinya

 **###**

"Lu.. Kau mau menemani ku ke kursus memasak?" ucap Kai sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas,

"Kursus memasak? Sejak kapan kau senang memasak?" Luhan balik bertanya,

Kai malah menyunggingkan senyuman tampannya, matanya melengkung ke bawah menunjukkan eyesmile nya,

"Entahlah " ucap Kai dengan nada riang,

"Entahlah ?" Luhan mengulang kalimat Kai dengan nada tanya,

"Ya,Entahlah" ucap Kai lagi dengan senyuman manisnya,

"Kajja, Luhan-ah.." ajak Kai lalu menarik tangan Luhan, tapi...

"EHEM" suara deheman khas Sehun terdengar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Luhan memutar badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Hai Sehun.." ucap Luhan pelan, Sehun hanya menatap datar yeoja di depannya ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Dia mau menemani ku ke tempat kursus. Wae?" Kai menjawab Sehun dengan tatapan tak kalah mematikan dari yang Sehun punya,

"Aku bertanya pada kekasihku, bukan kau" jawab Sehun ketus membuat Kai menunjukkan senyuman remehnya.

"Kekasihmu? Tapi semalam kau baru mengatakan bahwa Seulgi adalah kekasihmu." Ucap Kai sakrastik,

Sehun hanya mendelik tajam pada Kai.

"Sudahlah, kajja Kai" ajak Luhan lalu menarik Kai agar tak berargumen dengan Sehun. Dia sedikit merutuki Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendecih keras melihat jari tangan Luhan yang sangat pas di sela-sela jari milik Kim Jongin. tautan tangan mereka membuat kepala Sehun panas dan memberi rasa kesal yang luar biasa dari dalam dirinya.

 **###**

"Sejak kapan kau mengikuti kursus ini?" tanya Luhan sambil terus memandangi Kai yang sedang mengaduk adonan.

Terlalu banyaki yeoja disini, dan lihatlah, dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini, hanya Kai lah yang namja.

"Entahlah.." jawab Kai tanpa melunturkan senyuman yang tampan itu dari mulutnya.

"Tak bisakah kau membantu ku? Tolong ambil kan gula yang disampingmu itu, palliwa" ucap Kai sedikit tak sabaran,

Luhan hanya mendecih kecil lalu memberikan gula yang ada dimangkuk itu pada Kai.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Jongin dan Luhan-ssi, bagaimana dengan adonan kalian? Apa sudah bagus?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan senyum manisnya dengan tangan yang menopang dirinya pada meja itu.

Matanya yang besar itu semakin membulat melihat mangkuk besar yang ada di pegangan Kai.

"Wah, Itu sudah sangat bagus, Kai-ya, Kau kini hanya perlu menuangkan nya kedalam cetakan, lalu memasukkan nya kedalam oven." puji yeoja itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Gamsahamnida.." ucap Kai lalu segera menuangkan adonan itu kedalam cetakan yang berbentuk bundar dengan lubang di tengah nya itu, dia sedikit tergesa-gesa dan jangan lupakan tangan nya yang bergetar, mengakibatkan sedikit dari adonan itu jatuh keluar.

Luhan menyerit aneh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, Ada apa dengan Jongin?

"Hey, berhati-hatilah dalam menumpahkannya Kai-ya.." ucap yeoja itu lagi.

"Tenang saja Kyungie, aku tak apa" ucap Kai santai lalu segera mengambil Lap yang ada disampingnya itu, dia lalu mengelap meja yang sudh sedikit dibuatnya kotor itu.

"Baiklah Jongin, aku akan memeriksa mu lagi nanti." ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungie oleh Kai itu lalu segera berlalu menuju meja murid lain.

"Kyungie?" Luhan mengulang panggilan yang tadi Kai ucapkan.

"Kyungsoo. Namanya Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kai lalu memasukkan adonan itu ke dalam oven.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Luhan mengulang lagi apa yang Kai katakan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan telinga mu?" Kai kini mencibir nya, membuat Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Kita mungkin baru beberapa hari berteman, tapi, bisakah kau ceritakan pada ku apa hubungan mu dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan, tatapan nya mengisyaratkan _'jelaskan semuanya'_

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku murid pindahan?" Kai berkata sambil menarik sebuah kursi plastik dan menempatkan bokongnya pada alas datar itu.

"Ya.. Kau pindahan dari sekolah Yonguk, aku tau itu. Lalu?"

"Dia adalah murid dari Yonguk, sekolah ku dulu."

"Lalu ..?"

"Sebenarnya ini rumit, Luhan-ah." Kini Kai berkata sambil memijit keningnya,

"Sudahlah, ceritakan semuanya" ucap Luhan sedikit antusias, ingin mendengar cerita masa lalu Kai.

"Aku dan dia adalah teman sebangku dulu. Dia sangat baik dan aku sedikit kagum dengannya. Dia cerdas juga manis. Lalu sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai nya. Aku berkata padanya tentang semua perasaan ku. Dan dia tidak percaya pada ku, Dan aku terus meyakinkannya tentang perasaan ku, tetap saja dia tak percaya, lalu..."

 **-FLASHBACK ON-**

" _ **Aku benar-benar menyukai mu, Soo-ya, Ah, Ani, Aku mencintai mu lebih tepatnya" ucap Kai sambil menggenggam hangat tangan Kyungsoo,**_

" _ **Kau bercanda Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya,**_

" _ **Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang bercanda, hm?" Kai bertanya dengan tak sabaran,**_

" _ **A-Aku hanya tak yakin jika kau benar-benar mencintai ku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tergagap,**_

" _ **Do Kyungsoo.." Kai memberi penjedaan dalam kalimatnya itu, Dia menatap lembut pada yeoja manis yang ada di depannya itu, kedua tangannya terangkat dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan panas itu. Senyuman lembut dan tulus lalu terukir diwajahnya. Mengakibatkan pipi Kyungsoo lagi-lagi semakin panas dan memerah.**_

" _ **Aku mencintai mu dengan tulus, Soo-ya.. Aku bersumpah, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menunjukkan kalau Kim Jongin ini memang benar-benar mencintai mu" ucap Kai lembut lalu mengusap kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang chubby itu. Semburat kemerahan semakin mendominasi di pipi Kyungsoo, Dan lagi, dia merasakan kalau pipi nya semakin panas.**_

" _ **Jjinja? Kau akan melakukan apapun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah imutnya,**_

 _ **Kai tersenyum semakin lebar kala melihat wajah antusias Kyungsoo, Dia lalu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.**_

" _ **Aku mau kau membuat sebuah Cake yang sangat lezat, manis dan cantik. Aku tak mau kau membodohi ku dengan cara membeli nya. Aku mau kau membuatnya sendiri. Kau bisa datang ke kelas kursus ku kalau kau mau belajar, tapi ingat, kau harus membuatnya sendiri" Ucap Kyungsoo tegas,**_

" _ **Arraesso?" Kyungsoo bertanya,**_

" _ **Arra, Kyungie.." Jawab Kai dengan suara yang dibuatnya terdengar sangat ceria. HELL, memasak bukan keahliannya! Memasak ramen instan saja dia gagal, bagaimana dengan membuat Kue? Tapi, ini demi Kyungsoo, jadi dia akan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memenuhinya.**_

 _ **Kai menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan nya kedalam kedua saku celana nya,**_

" _ **Dan, Kai?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah,**_

" _ **Ne?"**_

" _ **Aku juga mencintai mu, Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk memastikan perasaan mu. Tapi ingat kita belum pacaran" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa jeda, dia lalu berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kai sekilas dan langsung pergi berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, pipi nya semakin memerah dan panas.**_

 _ **Dan Kai, dia masih tetap mematung disana, menyerna apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tadi padanya, Dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menyiptakan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tampan,**_

" _ **Bagaimana aku bisa kecolongan" Ucap Kai pelan lalu terkekeh sendiri,**_

" _ **Baiklah Kyungsoo, aku akan berusaha meskipun sebenarnya aku masih tak pandai memasak nasi" ucap Kai lalu segera berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo lalui**_

 **-FLASBACK OFF-**

"Kenapa kisah cinta kalian sangat mengagumkan?" guman Luhan yang masih dapat di dengar Kai dengan sangat kentara.

"Aku bersyukur Eomma dan Appa ku tak kuno seperti Orang tua mu" Ucap Kai meledek Luhan yang masih kagum dengan cerita Kai

"YAK! dan, kau bilang tadi rumit, tapi, ini sama sekali tak rumit" ucap Luhan.

"Hahaha" Kai tertawa karena bisa menipu Luhan.

Luhan hanya mendelik kesal mendengar tawa Kai,

 **###**

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Luhan lalu menundukkan badannya 90 derajat,

"cukup Kyungsoo saja, Luhan-ah.. Kai sudah menceritakan banyak tentang mu" ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum manis ,

"Tapi, Kai bilang kau si culun, Cuma, Kau sangat cantik sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo gantung lalu menatap Kai yang ada disampingnya. Luhan mendelik kesal pada Kai,

"Jadi itu kesan pertama mu melihatku, hah, Kkamjong yang terhormat?" Luhan melayangkan death glare nya pada Kai,

"Hei, itu benar, kau kan memang culun disekolah, setidaknya sampai semalam" ujar Kai balas meledek, membuat Luhan tak tahan dan segera melayangkan jitakan penuh kesakitan ke atas kepala Kai,

"YAK! APPO!" Kai mengaduh saat rasa sakit menjalar di kepalanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa keras melihat kedua orang di depannya ini.

Perlakuan mereka sungguh membuat perutnya seakan di gelitik.

"Luhan-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo selesai tertawa,

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah kita berteman?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu-ragu,

Luhan menyerit heran sebelum dia menyunggingkan senyuman khas nya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut lalu ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan. "Kita tak bisa berteman." ucap Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan, mendadak air muka Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu, Dan Kai hanya memberikan death glare nya pada Luhan.

"Aku tak mau berteman dengan mu" ucap Luhan lagi dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam lagi dari Kai,

"Oh, baiklah, tak mungkin kau mau ber-"

"Aku maunya bersahabat dengan mu" potong Luhan lalu tersenyum manis,

"jjinja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah imutnya, dan Luhan hanya memberikan anggukan yang pasti untuk sahabat nya yang baru ini.

Kyungsoo lalu kembali memeluk Luhan, kali ini dengan sangat erat sampai Luhan sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Yaa.. Kita bersahabat" ucap Kyungsoo riang sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wah, Kkamjong benar-benar pandai memilih pacar, Kau sangat imut" ucap Luhan dengan nada riangnya,

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut,

"Anio, Luhannie, kami tak berpacaran." ucap Kyungsoo sambil meledek Kai.

"Setidaknya belum, Kyungie, lihatlah, sesudah aku berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan mu, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan.." ucap Kai mesum sambil menunjukkan smirk genitnya.

"YAK KAI-YA/KKAMJONG!"

 **###**

Ini sudah jam 10 malam, Dan Luhan baru saja sampai di depan pintu apartemennya dan Sehun.

Ya, Dia menghabiskan waktu nya bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Pergi ke lotte world dan menikmati sore hingga malam di cafe dekat Sungai Han. Dia juga mengajak Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, dan, Ya, dengan mudah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi akrab.

Mereka terlalu sibuk berbincang sampai lupa dengan waktu. Dan mungkin itu hal yang biasa bagi Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekyun dan Kai jika pulang terlambat. Palingan hanya dimarahi oleh orang tua mereka.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedikit ketakutan.

Luhan dengan perlahan membuka pintu apartemennya setelah tadi dia mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor disana.

Matanya menatap seluruh ruangan yang kini gelap, Apakah Sehun sudah tidur? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya.

Dengan langkah berjinjit, dia mulai melangkahkan kaki nya agar tak menimbulkan sebuah suara apapun, Tapi,

TING...

Seluruh lampu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba hidup, menampilkan namja yang berawakkan datar tiu yang sedang berlipat tangan dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding putih itu.

GLUPP

Luhan menegak liurnya kasar,

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa, Luhan?" namja itu bertanya dengan nada dinginnya,

"J-Jam 10." Luhan menjawab dengan gugup, takut jika pot bunga yang disamping Sehun itu akan melayang padanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Sehun masih tetap di posisinya, suaranya terdengar mencekam dan sangat datar,

"Tadi aku bersama Kai-"

"Kau bersama Kai dan hampir lupa waktu?" Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan, matanya menatap tajam yeoja bermata rusa itu,

Luhan tak kunjung menjawab, dia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah." ucap Sehun dingin lalu segera membaringkan dirinya pada sofa kuning itu,

"Selamat tidur" ucap Sehun singkat lalu menutup matanya, tanpa memerdulikan Luhan yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

Luhan dengan perlahan pergi ke dalam kamar. Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya –dia tadi tak sempat mengganti baju- dia segera duduk di atas tempat tidurnya itu.

"Kryuukk..." suara itu berasal dari perut Luhan,

Ya, tadi mereka hanya menongkrong di cafe sambil memakan kue dan meminum kopi. Dan itu tentu saja tak cukup untuk mengganjal laparnya.

Luhan diam-diam pergi ke dapur, tangannya menarik pintu kulkas, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan langsung olehnya,

"Duduklah" ucap seseorang dari belakang, menghentikan aktivitas Luhan yang tadi sedang merogoh-rogoh kulkasi itu,

Luhan menurut dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi makan itu,

Sehun segera mengambil sebungkus ramen instan yang terdapat di lemari,

Dia kemudian memasaknya dan menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk, lalu setelahnya, dia memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Makanlah" ucap Sehun lalu duduk di kursi di depan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan mulai menyumpitkan ramen itu kedalam mulutnya, tanpa memerdulikan bahwa ramen itu masih panas. bahkan panas sekali.

"HUWEK" Luhan segera mengeluarkan ramen yang panas itu dari dalam mulutnya, wajahnya memerah karena panas,

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan,

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, itu masih sangat panas" ucap Sehun sedikit mengurangi nada datar nya itu, Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi nya,

Setelah 3 menit menunggu, akhirnya ramen itu mulai sedikit 'hangat', dan Luhan dengan segera memakannya dengan lahap.

Suara rintikan hujan menggema di dalam apartemen ini, Luhan dan Sehun tak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu, Luhan terfokus pada mie nya dan Sehun terfokus pada Luhan.

 **###**

"Jaljayo" ucap Sehun singkat lalu membaringkan badannya *lagi* dan mulai memipitkan matanya. Luhan tak membalas ucapan Sehun itu, dia dengan ragu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. HELL! sekarang sedang hujan deras! Bagaimana jika ada suara petir?

Luhan dengan perlahan berbaring diatas tempat tidur itu, dia terdiam sejenak membiarkan suara rintik hujan yang deras itu mendominasi. tangannya menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas dadanya.

Matanya menatap tiap-tiap sudut dari kamar ini, Dia sampai sekarang tak mengantuk, di dalam hati dia merutuki kenapa dia terlalu banyak minum kopi tadi.

Dan,

BLUPP

Seluruh lampu yang ada di apartemennya mendadak padam, tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang ada,

Luhan panik setengah mati, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tenang, dia mendudukkan dirinya,

"S-Sehun?" Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan gemetar. Matanya hanya menangkap warna hitam,

"Sehun?" Lagi, Luhan menyuarakan nama itu dengan suara yang bergetar, tangannya semakin kuat meremas selimut tebalnya itu,

"JDERRR!" "AAH!" Suara petir menggema bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Luhan, dan disaat yang bersamaan juga, kedua tangan yang kokoh melingkar di tubuhnya, dia merasa hangat sekarang,

"Sehun? hiks" Kali ini Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan tangisnya.

Petir adalah salah satu yang masuk di daftar yang dibencinya

"Aku disini, Luhan.. Aku disini" Sehun yang ternyata yang memeluk Luhan itu mulai mengusap-usap punggung Luhan, berharap agar Luhan tenang dan berhenti menangis,

Luhan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, meremas baju Sehun yang bagian depan, sambil terus mengeluarkan tangisan ketakutannya,

"Sudahlah, berenti menangis. Aku disini, tidurlah," ucap Sehun lembut, dia mulai membaringkan Luhan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, otomatis dia juga ikut terbaring disamping Luhan dengan tangannya yang masih setia melingkar di pinggang Luhan,

Luhan juga semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun, mencoba mencari kenyamanan lebih dari sana. Tangisnya juga berhenti kala mendengar suara lembut Sehun tadi. Dan jangan lupakan suara degupan jantung keduanya yang berdetak 2 x lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tetaplah disini" ucap Luhan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam dekapan Sehun,

Sehun hanya mengangguk dalam gelap, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, dan tangan kanannya yang mulai terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Luhan,

memberikan kenyamannan agar Luhan merasa aman.

"Tidurlah" ucap Sehun sambil terus mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan lembut,

"Jangan kemana-mana" ucap Luhan lagi, suaranya terdengar seperti gumaman

"Aku tak kemana-mana" ucap Sehun sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengusap kepala Luhan,

Luhan sedikit mengeluarkan dengkuran halusnya. Dia memang sangat nyaman dengan hangat dan usapan yang diberikan Sehun,

Sehun pun menarik selimut nya dan menutupi nya sampai batas leher Luhan,

"Jaljayo," ucap Sehun lembut sebelum akhirnya menjemput Luhan di dunia mimpi.

 **###**

 **T B C**

 _ **Wahhh... Hunhan moments lagi nih:v**_

 _ **maaf ya kalo hunhan momentsnya jelek ao abal-abal,**_

 _ **Makasih yang udh repot-repot baca, follow dan fav, terutama yang udh review di chap sebelumnya.. Makasih bgt,**_

 _ **Sehun sama Luhan kayaknya bakalan balikan, noh, wkwkwkw**_

 _ **Dan, Kyungsoo udh muncul, kan?**_

 _ **Maaf ya, kalo typo bejibun, ga sempet ngedit, dan ini setelah jadi langsung publish, jadi maaf kalo tidak memuaskan..**_

 _ **Seulgi? Wah, itu kyknya chapter 10 atau 11 deh mucul nya XD**_

 _ **Dan, banyak yang nanya sama author kalau author itu hatersnya RV atau enggak. jawabannya, Author adalah fans nya RV :v author malah seneng bgt sama rv, bias author itu si joy sama yeri, dan author juuga lagi ngecover dance nya ice cream cake.. Dan, author bukannya benci sama seulgi, cuman author liat kalo seulgi ada muka antagonisnya gitu (?) jadi author mutusin supaya si seulgi aja yang antagonisnya XD**_

 _ **Wkwkwkwkw,**_

 _ **yang baca jangan lupa review ya, yang silent readers, tobat dong :')**_

 _ **akhir kata,**_

 _ **Annyeeeooonngggg (~'0')~ \\('0')/ ^0^ 3**_


	10. Shrimp

**Title : The Pain**

 **Author : yehetohorat794 (prev:luluhanbyun)**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 **Summary :**

 **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/ Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**

.

.

Seberkas cahaya mencoba menembus masuk melalui tirai yang masih menutupi jendela kaca itu, matahari sudah naik untuk menyambut mereka. Tapi lihatlah kedua orang yang masih berpelukan itu, tak ada yang menggerakkan badannya, masih menikmati pose hangat mereka.

Mereka masih terlelap? Hm, sepertinya bukan 'mereka' tapi 'luhan'. Dia terlalu nyaman dalam dekapan hangat namja yang dibenci nya itu. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan bangun. Sedangkan Sehun, dia hanya memandang wajah teduh yeoja yang di depannya ini. Seulas senyuman tipis disunggingkannya kala memikirkan wajah luhan yang sebenarnya imut. Ah,bukan. Tapi sangat imut. Sedetik kemudian senyumannya luntur seketika mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Kejadian yang membuat Sehun kesal setengah hidup karena Luhan yang lupa waktunya saat bermain dengan Kai.

Sehun dengan perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Dia lalu dengan hati-hati melepaskan pelukan erat mereka itu, agar Luhan tak terusik dari tidurnya.

Mungkin memasak sarapan dapat menenangkan pikirannya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Luhan dengan suara bangun tidurnya,mata nya masih tertutup setengah, dan dia langsung mendaratkan bokongnya di tempat duduk itu. Hanya satu kini yang dilakukannya, "menunggu sehun selesai masak"

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Entahlah, kejadian semalam selalu terbesit di pikirannya.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia malah membenamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa nya.

"Ini. Makanlah." Ucap sehun lalu meletakkan mangkuk berisi piring, sup udang dan semangkuk olahan udang. Enak? Tentu saja.

Luhan mulai mengangkat kepala nya, hidungnya menangkap bau yang sangat enak, mengakibatkan matanya langsung berbinar mencium aroma memabukkan itu.

"Gomawo Sehun-ssi" ucap luhan senang lalu segera mengambil sumpitnya, dia lalu menghabiskan nasi dan sup itu dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit. Meninggalkan olahan udang yang disebut "Ekkado" itu untuk dimakan terakhir.

"Sup nya sangat enak Sehun.. Aku belum pernah memakan sup seenak ini. Aku bahkan baru merasakan rasa sup yang seperti ini, gomawo" luhan berucap dengan sangat ceria, dan segera meraih semangkuk Ekkado itu.

"Itu namanya sup-"

"Eh, ini apa namanya, Sehun?" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dan mengarahkan ekkado yang sudah di jepitnya dengan sumpit bambu itu pada Sehun.

"Itu namanya Ekkado"

"Ekkado? Wah, aku pernah mendengarnya tapi aku tak pernah diperbolehkan untuk memakannya" ucap Luhan lalu segera melahap satu buah Ekkado itu.

Matanya langsung melengkung dan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Uwwaaaaaa~ ini sangat enaakk~" luhan berujar dengan sumringahnya.

"Ini sangat gurih dan rasanya juga sedikit sama dengan sup tadi. Ini sangat enak, sehun!" Luhan kembali melahap Ekkado itu. Dengan sangat lahap dan ceria. Membuat namja yang di depannya mengulas senyuman bangga.

"Um. Luhan, aku ada keperluan sebentar. Aku akan kembali secepatnya" ucap Sehun singkat lalu memakai jaketnya,

Luhan yang lagi mengunyah makanannya itu terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Sehun yang kini sudah rapi. _'Mau kemana dia?'_ Luhan berkata di dalam hati,

"Baiklah. Terimakasih untuk sarapannya" ucap Luhan lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Sehun lalu segera keluar dari apartemen mereka, melajukan mobilnya ke caffe di dekat sungai han, dimana seorang yeoja kini sedang menunggunya.

.

.

.

Luhan kini sudah selesai dengan makanan Sehun. Dia lalu beranjak ke ruang TV. Sepertinya menonton dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari minggu, yang berarti hari libur bagi seluruh siswa.

Luhan mulai memencet-mencet tombol yang ada di remote itu, mencari acara Tv yang membuatnya tertarik, tapi nihil. Tak ada sama sekali yang menarik perhatiannya.

Luhan lalu mematikan TV itu, dan meraih benda persegi panjang bewarna biru muda yang ada di sampingnya. Kalau di TV tak ada yang menarik mungkin di HP nya ada.

Dia lalu membuka mesin pencarian, browsing mungkin adalah pilihan yang bagus.

Tapi tetap saja. Dia menjadi semakin bosan.

"Argh" luhan mengerang tertahan saat tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam di dalam kepalanya,

Dia mulai meremas pelan rambutnya, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang kian membesar di daerah kepala nya.

Sakit kepala itu kemudian berangsur-angsur membaik, tapi tetap saja nyeri itu terasa.

"Kenapa sekarang semakin dingin?" Luhan bergumam dan mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri, badannya merasa tak enak, dia menggigil.

Luhan kemudian dengan keadaan lemah itu menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya, menarik selimutnya,berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba itu. Bibirnya juga bergetar karena efek itu.

"Ada apa denganku?" Luhan kembali begumam dengan suara getarnya, dada nya seperti terhimpit dan menyebabkan nya sedikit susah bernafas, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Hp nya yang ditangannya itu kini bergetar, menandakan bahwa seseorang telah menelponnya.

Luhan langsung mengangkatnya,tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya,

 _"Ya, Luhan-ah! Kan sudah aku bilang hari ini kita-"_ Kai yang ternyata si penelpon itu lalu langsung menyerocos,

 _"_ Kai?" Luhan melirih dengan suara kecilnya, sungguh. Rasanya sangat susah mengeluarkan suara dimana kau kehabisan oksigen.

" _Luhan? Wae? Ada apa dengan mu? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Kai berujar dengan cemas di sebrang sana,

"Kai, apartemen dekat supermarket jongyu, no 236 lantai 8 949494" Luhan melirih dengan suara terputus-putus, dadanya sangat sesak, dia sangat sulit bernafas sekarang.

Luhan tak sengaja menjatuhkan HP nya, itu juga terjadi karena tangannya sangat lemas, tak ada tenaga di dalam dirinya,

.

.

.

\- Kai's Point Of View -

 _"...dekat supermarket jongyu, no 236 lantai 8 949494"_ Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih di telinga ku. Ada apa dengan Luhan?

Aku langsung memutar haluan, menuju alamat yang tadi baru di ucapkan Luhan. Beruntung ingatanku baik, jadi aku dapat mengingatnya dengan sangat baik.

Seberkas pikiran tak baik bermunculan di kepala ku. Oh Tuhan, semoga Luhan tak kenapa-kenapa.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk pergi ke alamat itu. Tunggu. Aku memang sudah sampai di depan apartemen ini, tapi, untuk apa Luhan ada disini? Ah. Itu tak penting. Yang terpenting adalah keadaan Luhan.

Aku langsung berlari ke dalam gedung apartemen yang terkesan mewah itu. Menaiki lift nya dengan rasa tak sabar. Memencet tombol 8 dengan tak sabaran.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, aku langsung berlari keluar dari lift itu. Mencari kamar dengan tulisan nomor 236 di pintunya.

\- End Of Kai's PoV -

\- Author's Point Of View -

Mata kai membulat saat mendapati namja ada di depan pintu kamar no 236 itu. Pikiran gila mulai memasuki otaknya.

"YA! OH SEHUN! UNTUK APA KAU DISINI, HA?!" Kai berteriak sambil berlari mendekati Sehun.

"Untuk apa aku disini? Ini apartemen ku." Sehun dengan santai nya menjawab, sambil memencet 6 digit angka itu. Lalu pintu terbuka.

Kai tak mau ambil pusing tentang itu, dia langsung menyerocos masuk ke dalam kamar itu, tanpa memerdulikan Sehun yang sangat marah akan kelakuan Kai itu.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sehun memekik dengan emosi, mengikuti Kai yang kini sedang mencari-cari Luhan.

"DIMANA LUHAN?! KATAKAN!" Kai berbalik dan mencengkram erat kerah Sehun, tapi tak ada ekspresi berharga dari wajah Sehun,

"Di kamar kami" Sehun berujar dengan santainya.

Kai lalu menghempaskan Sehun begitu saja, berlari ke arah pintu yang bewarna pink itu.

Dia langsung membukanya, dan, matanya langsung membola melihat Luhan yang kini terbaring dengan wajah pucatnya. Bibirnya bergemetar, dan dia membuka mulutnya,

"A-apa yang terjadi pada mu, luhan-ah?" Kai berujar dengan cemas bercampur bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?!

Kai meninggalkan Luhan sebentar, dia lalu berlari untuk menemui Sehun lagi.

Dia lalu meraih kerah Sehun, memberikan tatapan tajam yang sangat mendalam kearahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Hah?!" Kai memekik lagi di depan Sehun,

Sehun lalu menghempaskan tangan Kai begitu saja, merasa sangat marah dengan Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Dia tak apa-apa!"

"Tak apa-apa kau bilang?" Kai berujar dengan tajam, menarik Sehun sampai di depan kamar Luhan, agar bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan Luhan.

"Lu-Luhan.. A-apa yang terjadi dengan mu," Sehun berlari menghempaskan tangan Kai itu lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan khawatir.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Sehun berucap dengan cemas,

"Apa yang terakhir kali dia makan?" Kai kini membuka suaranya, meredam emosi yang sudah menggebu di hatinya,

"Dia hanya memakan makanan buatanku,"

"Apa yang terakhir kali dia makan!?" Kai kini berteriak mengulang pertanyaannya,

"Ekkado dan Sup Udang." Sehun menjawab. Membuat Kai membolangkan matanya, dia kemudian meraih kerah Sehun lagi,dia sungguh marah sekarang.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA HA?!" Kai berteriak di wajah Sehun, emosi dalam dirinya kian bertambah.

"DIA TAK BISA MEMAKAN UDANG ATAUPUN OLAHAN DARI UDANG! KAU GILA?!" Kai lalu memberikan satu tonjokkan keras tepat di pipi kanan Sehun,

"DIA AKAN SESAK NAFAS JIKA MEMAKANNYA BARANG SETITIK PUN!" Kai kembali melayangkan tumbukannya pada pipi kanan Sehun, membuat pipi itu sedikit lebam dan bewarna ke biruan,

Kai sudah akan melayangkan tonjokkannya lagi jika suara Luhan tak mengganggunya.

"Kai, sehun" luhan berujar, tapi malah terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mendengarnya, Kai dan Sehun langsung berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan tatapan cemas,

"T-tolong ambilkan obatku di sudut lemari" luhan melirih, susah sekali rasanya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju lemari coklat yang ada di ujung kanan itu.

Dia mengobrak-abrik seluruh pakaian di dalamnya. Dia tak bisa berpikir, otak nya kelu untuk bekerja.

Ini adalah salahnya. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Dia yang membuat Luhan kini kesulitan bernafas. Dia seharusnya tau akan hal ini. Dia harusnya tau tentang alergi Luhan.

Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil satu tempat yang berisi banyak pil itu. Dia dengan buru-buru memberikannya pada Luhan,

Kai yang sudah sedia dengan segelas air di tangannya itu lalu mengeluarkan 2 pil dari tempat bening itu,

Sehun lalu membantu Luhan untuk duduk, dan kai langsung memberikan 2 pil obat itu pada Luhan, tak lupa dengan segelas airnya.

Luhan lalu dengan gemetar memasukkan dua pil itu kedalam mulutnya, lalu dengan segera dia meneguk air putih itu, agak susah baginya untuk melakukan itu semua karena kesulitan bernafasnya itu.

"B-bagaimana Luhan? K-kau sudah baik?" Kai berucap dengan cemas,

"Mianhae Luhan, mianhae." Lirih Sehun,

"Otte Luhan-ah? G-gwaenchanna?" Ucap Kai lagi pada Luhan,

Tak ada yang memberi waktu untuk Luhan bicara.

"YA! Kalian terus berbicara. Kapan giliranku?" Luhan menyela membuat kedua orang di depannya sumringah,

"Kau sudah baik, ah syukurlah" kai langsung memeluk Luhan erat, menyalurkan rasa cemas yang tadi berkelubung di hatinya.

"Lepaskan, Kai.. Nanti aku kesusahan bernafas lagi," Luhan berujar dengan tak enak saat melihat Sehun yang kini sedang berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hehe, mian.." Kai menyengir lalu melepaskan pelukan nya,

Dia lalu mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Untung saja kau baik-baik saja. Kau tau? Aku sangat khawatir" kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lembut.

"Iya aku tau. Hehe.. Mian membuatmu khawatir. Eumm.. Kai-ya.."

"Ye?"

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku tak bisa memakan udang? Aku tak pernah memberi tahu mu tentang hal ini" Luhan kini menatap Kai,

"Kalau kau sudah mengingatnya, pasti kau akan tau." Kai diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "...Dan, hmm, sepertinya aku akan pergi sekarang, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggu ku.." Kai lalu bangkit seraya mengusap kepala Luhan lembut.

"Oh? Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada kyungsoo,ne?"

"Ok.. Dan kau masih berhutang satu penjelasan pada ku lagi besok. Aku pergi, Luhan-ah" kai kembali mengusap kepala Luhan lalu berlalu keluar kamar,

Matanya bertemu mata Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri di samping pintu, dia lalu malayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sehun,

"Aku mengawasimu" ucap kai sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu apartemen Luhan itu.

.

.

.

"G-gwaenchanna, Luhan-ah?" Sehun berucap dengan gugup. Dia sudah siap jika akan di semprot Luhan dengan kata-kata makian. Dia tak perduli lagi. Ini memang murni kesalahannya.

"Gwaenchanna.." Luhan menjawabnya dengan nada lembut seperti biasa, membuat hati Sehun serasa teriris,

"Mian.. Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Aku tak tau kalau kau akan kesulitan bernafas jika memakan udang. Aku sungguh tak tau. Mian.. Mianhae"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang tak memberitahu mu apa pantangan ku.. Omo! P-pipi mu! Apa yang terjadi dengan pipi mu!?" Luhan memekik lalu mendekati Sehun, tangannya yang lentik itu menyentuh area bewarna biru tua itu.

"Kau tak tau? Dia bahkan memukulku di depan mu tadi" sehun berbicara sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ah, mian.. Apakah sakit?" Luhan berucap dengan cemas,

"Ani" ujar Sehun pelan sambil menatap dalam mata Luhan,

"Kau bohong." Luhan lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Luhan lalu beranjak untuk mengambil kompres, lalu duduk disamping sehun,

Dia lalu menempelkan kompres itu dengan pelas ke pipi Sehun yang lebam itu, lalu menjauhkannya lagi.

Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam dan menatap yeoja yang di depannya ini,

Luhan juga masih melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan hati-hati,

"Apa ini sakit?" Luhan memulai percakapannya,

"Ani." Bohong. Sehun kini berbohong. Bisa saja dia meringis hebat kalau saja bukan Luhan yang kini di depannya,

"Tak usah berbohong"

"Mianhae." Sehun kini melirih,

"Sudahlah, tak usah membahas hal itu," luhan lalu mengambil perban kecil yang ada di kotak putih itu. Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati, dia mengoleskan obat dan menempelkan perban itu.

"Jja.. Selesaii" ujar Luhan riang, dia lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Sehun.

"Mianhae"

"Sudah ku bilang tak usah membahasnya."

"Saranghae.." Ucap Sehun final lalu menatap ke dalam mata Luhan,

"Sudah ku bil- eh?sar-saranghae?" Luhan kembali megulang kata-kata Sehun itu,

Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, bibirnya seketika menempel di bibir plum Luhan itu,

.

.

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mianhae baru ngapdet sekarang...**_

 _ **Daannnnn, maaf juga kalo words sedikit atau ceritanya kurang memuaskan,**_

 _ **Soal nc, tenang aja bkal terjadi kok,**_

 _ **Daaannn, pokoknya saya minta maaf jika ada yang aneh dari ff ini.**_

 _ **Yang baca jan lupa review yetthh**_

 _ **Annyeonngg**_


	11. Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae

**Title : The Pain**

 **Author : yehetohorat794 (prev:luluhanbyun)**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 **Summary :**

 **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/ Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**

.

.

"Saranghae." Luhan mematung mendengar perkataan itu. Saranghae? Telinga nya sedang tidak rusak, kan?

Sehun dengan cepat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan,

Dia menatap sekilas bibir plum Luhan yang selama ini memang sangat ingin dia kecup.

Dia lalu menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Luhan yang merah itu. Tanpa peduli kini pemiliknya hanya mematung berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, otaknya mendadak lambat saat ini.

Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya, dia merasa bibirnya sangat pas pada bibir Luhan ini. Manis. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat bibir mereka bertemu.

Sehun kemudian sedikit menekan tenguk Luhan, berusaha mendalamkan ciuman mereka, sehun kemudian sedikit melumat bibir Luhan, merasakan tiap inchi dari bibir orang yang ada di depannya ini.

Luhan dengan cepat sadar, dia kini menekan dadanya saat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, bahkan sangat kencang sampai dia kesulitan bernafas. Lagi. Dan jangan tanyakan keadaan sehun, jantungnya juga berdegup kuat, mungkin luhan bisa mendengarnya, tapi dia tak peduli. Sehun kembali menekan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, melumatnya sesekali, tapi tetap saja luhan tak memberikan respon apapun. Dia terlalu sibuk menetralkan detakan jantungnya.

Jantung luhan berdegup semakin kencang saat tiba-tiba saja tangan kiri Sehun menarik pinggangnya, sontak saja dia mendorong sehun dengan kasar, sungguh. Dia kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

Wajahnya memerah, memerah karena malu. Ciuman pertamanya, diambil sehun. Namja yang dibencinya. Atau, namja yang **DULU** di bencinya.

"Kau gila!" Luhan memekik tertahan, berusaha kembali untuk menormalkan detakan jantungnya.

"Aku sesak! Jantungku berdegup tak normal, aku bisa mati kalau kau menciumku seperti itu!" Luhan dengan polos mengatakan itu semua, menolak untuk kontak mata dengan sehun.

"Saranghae" sehun berkata lagi dengan suara lembut, dia tersenyum dengan lembut pada luhan.

"Kau mau mengecohku lagi?" Luhan menatap remeh namja yang di depannya.

"Nan Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae" sehun berujar tulus lalu menggenggam tangan luhan dengan lembut. Genggamannya sangat pas, seakan tangan itu memang tercipta untuknya.

"Huh.. K-kau memang pandai menyakiti hati orang Oh Sehun.." Luhan kemudian membuka suaranya, matanya bergelinang, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan butaran kristal itu.

"...kau mengatakannya sekarang lalu besok kau akan mengatakan yang lain lagi. Haha, daebak.. Kau mengatakannya memang disaat yang pas, dimana aku merasakannya. Dimana aku merasakan degupan jantung yang menggila ini. Dimana... aku mencintai mu..." Luhan menjeda sebentar, diiringi air mata yang kian menderas.

 _"..._ Tapi aku tak bodoh mau menerima mu. Kau pasti dengan mudah besok mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Kau pasti akan menyakiti hati ku, belum lagi dengan seulgi yanmmpphh" ucapan luhan terhenti saat sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir luhan, menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia lalu mengecupnya sekali sebelum melepaskan ciumannya itu.

Sehun lalu menatap mata luhan dengan intens,

"Aku mencintai mu, dan aku tak main-main dengan itu." Sehun berucap dengan final, dia lalu membawa tangan luhan dan meletakkan telapak tangan luhan pada dada kirinya, dimana luhan bisa dengan langsung merasakan detakan jantung sehun yang memang lebih cepat dari miliknya.

"Kau merasakannya, kan?" Sehun melirih pada luhan, sedangkan luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

"Inilah yang kurasakan tiap di dekatmu, Lu.."

"...inilah penyebab kenapa aku selalu menindasmu. Aku bahkan tak tau cara bersikap jika ada di dekatmu, dan berakhir dengan menyakiti mu. Mianhae" sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan luhan.

"Kenapa kau sangat tak peka huh? Aku bahkan selalu ada di dekatmu" sehun melirih lagi, matanya menatap intens mata yeoja yang di depannya ini,

"Aku mencintai mu, aku mencintai mu, aku mencintai mu, harus berapa kali lagi ku katakan agar kau percaya pada ku?" Sehun berujar lagi, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya itu.

"Nado.." Luhan akhirnya membuka suaranya,

"Nado, nado saranghae.." Sambungnya lagi, memberikan raut sumringah dalam wajah sehun,

"Tapi..." Sehun langsung merubah rautnya menjadi sendu,

"Aku belum bisa menerima mu jadi namja ku.." Sehun tersenyum kecut. Dia tau ini akan terjadi,

"Gwaenchanna, mendengarmu mencintai ku itu saja sudah cukup" sehun melirih lalu menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya, pelukan hangat yang sangat membuat nyaman bagi Luhan,

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala luhan sekali,

"Emm.. Sehunna..."

"Ne?"

"Seulgi. Bagaimana dengan seulgi?"

"Kumohon Lu, aku tak mau ada nama lain saat kita berdua" sehun melirih lagi, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, walau hatinya masih ada yang mengganjal.

.

.

.

 _"Jadi bagaimana lu? Kau ikut?"_ Ucap seorang disebrang sana,

"Tentu saja, suruh Kyungsoo menunggu, aku akan berangkat, pay pay" luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dia segera mengikat tali sepatu nya itu, walau tadi dia sempat sulit bernafas itu tak melunturkan semangatnya untuk menemani Kai kursus belajar memasak.

"Mau kemana, lu?" Sehun bertanya lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih mengikat sepatunya,

"Aku ada janji dengan Kai, aku janji tak akan pulang larut.. Aku pergi, bye" luhan langsung berdiri dan ingin berlari, kalau saja tangan sehun tak menariknya,

"Kai?" Sehun menatap tajam mata rusa milik Luhan,

"Iya, kai. Aku harus buru-buru Sehun, aku akan terlambat dan kai akan memarahi ku" luhan meringis lalu menghempaskan tangan nya agar genggaman sehun terlepas.

Setelah genggaman sehun pada lengan luhan itu terlepas, dia langsung berlari keluar apartemen, tanpa peduli sehun kini mematung dengan tatapan kesalnya, lalu berganti dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau suka dengannya, Luhan-ah?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, kai?" Celetuk Luhan dari belakang Kai,

Kai yang masih sibuk mengaduk adonannya itu hanya diam fokus pada adonannya.

"Emm.. Kyungsoo-ya.. Bagaimana dengan adonan Kai? Apakah sudah cukup bagus?" Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo

"Ini sudah bagus sebenarnya. Tapi Kai terlalu banyak menuangkan air ke dalamnya" komen Kyungsoo, dia lalu mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Kai,

"Kenapa kesalahanku selalu di airnya" hela Kai, dia tetap mengaduk adonan kue itu, membuat dua yeoja yang di depannya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Yasudahlah Kai, nanti saja kita lanjut, ini sudah lumayan bagus kok.." Kyungsoo menyemangati Kai sembari mengelus pundak Kai.

"Gomawo kyungie.."

Luhan tersenyum melihat dua calon pasangan yang sedang berlovely dovey ria di depannya. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengingat namja yang kini di apartemennya itu, namja yang sangat kejam dulu padanya. Namja yang tadi baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Namja yang juga dicintainya. Mengingat semuanya menyebabkan pipi nya bersemu merah. Sedangkan kyungsoo dan jongin hanya diam dengan kebingungan sambil menatapi luhan yang kini memerah. Ada apa dengan luhan?

"Lu?" Kyungsoo memanggil luhan, tapi tetap saja tak ada respon dari luhan. Luhan tetap tersenyum sambil menatap kearah atas,

"Ya Rusa!" Kai memekik kuat dan sukses! Luhan sadar akan lamunannya. Dia menatap kai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 _"Rusa?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"Gadis itu yang tidak beruntung itu, Jong?" Ujar seorang namja sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang sedang diam duduk di bawah pohon sambil fokus pada novel nya.**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu 'tak beruntung' ?"**_

 _ **"Tentu saja dia tak beruntung, mempunyai kekasih seperti mu"**_

 _ **"YA!"**_

 _ **"Hahaha..."**_

 _ **Kedua namja itu lalu tertawa beriringan, lalu berjalan ke kelas. Mungkin hanya salah seorang itu yang tertawa lepas, yang satu lagi hanya mengeluarkan tawa palsu nya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"I-ini, apa maksud ini semua!?"**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu?"**_

 _ **"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau menyukai kekasihku, huh?!"**_

 _ **"Iya!Iya! Ya aku menyukainya! Lalu apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan huh?!"**_

 _ **"Sadarlah! Dia milikku! Bahkan kami sudah berpacaran! Jangan mendekatinya!"**_

 _ **"Sudahlah! Jangan egois! Kau akan pindah ke amerika besok! Lepaskan saja dia!"**_

 _ **"Kau gila?! Melepaskannya?! Apa kau sadar?! Dia itu kekasih dari ku! Dari sahabatmu!"**_

 _ **"Ya!aku tau kalau itu adalah kekasih mu! Tapi itu takkan lama bro! Kau akan pergi ke amerika dan akan meninggalkannya! Relakanlah dia pada ku dan carilah yang baru di sana!"**_

 _ **"Jangan berani menyentuhnya! Atau kau akan mati!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"A-apa kau bilang? P-putus?"**_

 _ **"Mianhae chagiya, a-aku harus pindah ke amerika nanti sore. Mian sayang baru memberi tahu mu sekarang,"**_

 _ **"Kau akan ke amerika? Meninggalkan ku? Hiks"**_

 _ **"Uljimma sayang.."**_

 _ **"Berbahagialah disana, aku akan merindukanmu.."**_

"Tak kusangka setelah pulang dari sana kau menjadi gelap, sampai aku hampir tak mengenalmu... Kai..."

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Cerca Luhan sembari menutup kembali pintu apartemen nya.

Luhan lalu berjalan ke arah kamar, entah kenapa dia merindukan calon kekasihnya itu, tapi, nihil, tak ada seorangpun di kamar.

Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan tampaklah sehun yang sedang mengiris bawang membelakanginya.

Dia dengan jail mengendap-endap ke belakang sehun untuk mengejutkannya. Tapi...

"Aku tau kau dibelakang, Lu.." Ucap sehun santai. Dia lalu menyuci tangannya di wastafel dan berbalik untuk bisa menatap wajah Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk tenguknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya, dia lalu melepaskan celemek nya dan mengantungkannya di sisi dinding.

"Belum.."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelpon restoran fast food agar kau makan. Chankaman, ne?" Sehun sudah akan beranjak kalau saja tangan luhan tidak menahannya.

"Kenapa harus memesan?"

"Bukannya kau ingin makan?"

"Tapi kan tak perlu memesan.. Kau kan pandai memasak.."

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Dia bukannya tak mau memasak. Tapi dia takut dia akan meracuni luhan.

"Kurasa makanan fast food lebih baik.." Hela sehun,

"Oh Sehun.." Luhan mengucapkannya lalu memberi jeda pada akhirnya.

"...Apa kau masih bersalah akan kejadian tadi?" Lanjut luhan sambil menatap sehun,

"B-bukan itu, tap-"

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali pada mu kalau yang tadi itu bukan salah mu. Itu salahku yang tak memberi tahu mu tentang pantangan ku itu." Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan tajam, matanya memerah tanpa sebab,

"Bukan itu maksudku, luhan-ah.. Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mu" ucap Sehun lembut. Tangannya naik keatas dan mengusap pipi luhan,

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, aku akan membuatkan mu omelet." Ucap sehun lalu tersenyum lembut, membuat luhan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum mengganti tatapan tajam nya tadi.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, diatas tempat tidur, bersiap untuk tidur. Ya, setelah memasakkan makanan untuk luhan, luhan menghabiskannya dengan cepat lalu merengek pada sehun kalau dia mengantuk. Sehun juga senang menemani luhan tidur. Jadi berakhirlah mereka disini, diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau bilang padaku kau akan tidur. Tapi sampai sekarang kau bahkan belum memejamkan matamu" ucap sehun sambil terus menatap wajah luhan.

Luhan yang juga menatap sehun hanya menunjukkan tatapan anehnya,

"Kau tampan" ucap luhan tanpa sadar, mengakibatkan sehun sedikit terkejut dan tertawa kecil.

Luhan segera sadar, dia langsung membalikkan badannya, tak mau jika sehun melihat pipi merahnya. Dia sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara seenaknya.

Luhan berhenti merutuki saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, belum lagi pipinya yang semakin memerah,

"Saranghaeyo" ucap sehun pelan, dia lalu mengecup puncak kepala luhan,

Sedangkan yang menerima perlakuan manis itu hanya tersenyum malu, dia lalu membalikkan badannya guna melihat sehun yang di depannya.

"Nado." Ucap luhan lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir sehun, membuat sehun terkejut sebentar lalu tersenyum sumringah.

"Kenapa hanya kecupan?" Gerutu sehun, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Cukup itu untuk yang sekarang, sehunna.." Kekeh luhan lalu menempelkan pipinya pada dada bidang sehun.

"Jaljayo Lulu.." Ucap sehun pelan lalu mengecup puncak kepala luhan,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahhh... Akhirnya apdet setelah seminggu lebih kga apdet :v**

 **Sorry lama apdet, soalnye kuota abis:"**

 **Soal nc? Hm.. Kapan yeee? #smirk**

 **Kkkkkkkk~ tenang aje dah, pasti bakalan ada:3 palingan dua chap lagi.-. Atau malahan chap depan?:3 entahlah:v**

 **Mungkin entaran juga bkal lama apdet, krn kan aku lg tes masuk SMA, jd harus belajar baik2 :"**

 **Tapi pasti bakal apdet kok, dan bakal diusahain cepetan apdet.**

 **Dan,mianhae yang minta fast apdet, kayanya belum bisa :"**

 **Kalo ada yang ga ngerti sama jalan ceritanya, gausah ragu untuk pm aku:v**

 **Btw,makasi semua yang udh sempet2in review.. Makasii.. Makasi kritikan,pujian dan semuanyaa.. Makasi follow sama fav nyaaa.. Makasii... Nanti aku bkal balas deh review kalian,tapi ngga skrg kyknya:"**

 **Jan lupa review yg udh baca yeeth:v**

 **Mianhae kalo chap ini membosankan, untuk chap depan mungkin ada hunhan momentsnya,kekekekekek xD**

 **Kalo gitu, annyeeooonggggg^^**

 **Ppyong~ *ngilang sama Kai***


	12. YES

**Title : The Pain**

 **Author : yehetohorat794 (prev:luluhanbyun)**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairing!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 **Summary :**

 **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/ Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**

.

.

Luhan mengerjap kaget saat membuka matanya. Bagaimana dia tak kaget, wajah sehun adalah hal pertama saat dia membuka matanya. Dan itu cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, bahkan sangat cepat.

Maniknya menelusuri wajah damai milik sehun. Dia bahkan masih tak percaya bahwa kejadian semalam adalah kenyataan.

Matanya kemudian beralih ke tangan kokoh sehun yang masih setia bertengger di pinggangnya.

Entah sejak kapan pelukan ini menjadi hal ternyaman sekaligus terhangat baginya. Yang jelas sekarang, dia sangat menyukai pelukan Sehun. Sangat sangat dan sangat.

Pipinya mendadak merah saat menyadari sesuatu. Berarti sehun memeluknya sepanjang malam?

"Jangan melihat ku dengan pipi merah mu itu kalau tak mau ku cium" sehun bergumam dengan mata masih tertutup.

Luhan langsung tersentak dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada sehun manja.

Entahlah, dia merasa tenang jika bersama sehun.

"Untuk apa menyembunyikannya lagi, aku sudah melihatnya" sehun terkekeh sejenak setelah menyudahi kalimatnya itu, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu, seakan tak membiarkannya untuk pergi.

"Dasar bodoh" luhan merutuk di dalam pelukan sehun, membuat sehun kembali tertawa renyah dan mengecup pucuk kepala luhan dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi.." Sehun berujar dengan lembut usai mengecup puncak kepala luhan itu, membuat luhan tak bisa lagi untuk tak tersenyum saat menerima perlakuan yang menurutnya manis itu.

Hatinya juga sedikit bimbang. Apakah ini hanya sesaat? Dia sudah sangat menyukai kenyamanan ini. Dan dia juga tak mau kenyamanan ini pergi dari hidupnya. Dia sangat senang akan kehangatan ini.

"Morning too" luhan menyapa balik sehun dan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dia kemudian bertemu dengan tatapan lembut milik Oh Sehun.

Pipinya mendadak memanas lagi, tapi tak ada niatan dalam dirinya lagi untuk menyembunyikannya.

Luhan sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya agar wajah nya bisa langsung berhadapan dengan wajah sehun. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia terlena dengan wajah tampan milik Sehun.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?"

"Soal Seulgi... Kau sudah berakhir dengannya?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati, takut-takut sehun akan membentaknya.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya, membuat Luhan sedikit jengkel.

"Terserah mu saja" luhan mengatakannya dengan ketus, dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada dada sehun. Pelukan sehun memang membuatnya hangat.

"Kita sekolah hari ini?" Luhan kembali membuka suara nya, suaranya terdengar seperti bergumam karna dia menempelkan wajahnya pada dada sehun.

"Ani.."

"Memangnya ini hari apa?"

"Minggu"

"Ooh.." Luhan mengangguk sekali lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun.

"Emm.. Sehunnie" luhan memanggil sehun, dia lalu menaikkan sedikit badannya agar berhadapan dengan sehun.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci Kai?" Luhan bertanya dengan penasaran,

"Aku? Membenci Kai?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Luhan,

"Iya" jawab luhan sembari menganggukan kepalanya keras.

"Aku tak membenci nya" ucap Sehun santai,

"Jangan berbohong"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Huh terserahlah" luhan kembali mendesah kesal akibat nya, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menimbulkan suatu yang menggemaskan bagi sehun.

Sehun dengan kecepatan kilat mengecup bibir luhan, membuat luhan terkejut dan hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Y-YA! K-Kau tak boleh m-mencium ku sembarangan" luhan berkata dengan gugup, pipinya bersemu merah karena apa yang baru sehun lakukan tadi.

"Sepertinya kau harus membiasakan diri, lu. Aku mungkin akan mencium mu setiap hari, oh tidak, mungkin setiap jam. Ah ani ani setiap menit dan setiap detik" sehun lalu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman miring lalu kembali mengecup bibir luhan berulang kali, membuat pemilik bibir plum itu hanya bisa meronta malu-malu karena hal itu.

"C-cukup sehunnie.. Cukup" luhan berkata dengan gugup, takut melihat wajah sehun yang kini ada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ya, kini sehun sedang menindih luhan dan berusaha untuk mengecup bibir itu lagi.

"Cukup? Hm..?" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan senyum miring, lalu menganti nya dengan senyum lembutnya.

Tangan kanan sehun terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi luhan. Usapan yang membuat luhan terlena untuk yang keberapa kali. Usapan yang sangat disukainya. Usapan yang membuatnya hangat. Usapan yang dapat menghilangkan segala keraguannya untuk berkata tidak. Usapan Oh Sehun, pria yang dicintainya karena perjodohan aneh yang dulu dibencinya.

"Kau cantik" ucap sehun lembut,

"Bisa kau ulang pertanyaan mu yang semalam?" Luhan bertanya dengan penuh harap,

Sehun sedikit terkejut, tapi tetap saja dia menunjukan senyuman lembut dan manisnya.

"Xi Luhan, aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, jadilah kekasih ku" sehun meminta dengan lembut, dia menatap lurus kearah mata luhan yang teduh,

"Tch! Kau payah.. Kau sama sekali tak romantis" luhan mendecih keras, tapi tangannya terangkat dan memeluk leher sehun.

Sehun tau arti decihan itu. Sehun tau arti dibalik hinaan itu. Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir luhan.

Dia menciumnya dengan lembut dan sedikit melakukan pergerakan diatas bibir luhan, melumatnya dengan lembut dan sedikit melakukan hisapan di bibir bawah luhan,

Luhan tidak hanya diam seperti semalam, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sehun lakukan. Dia balas melumat bibir sehun. Sedikit menghisapnya dan itu cukup membuat sehun senang.

Ciuman mereka penuh kehangatan. Sangat membuat keduanya senang.

Luhan sedikit menepuk dada sehun, menandakan untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Terima kasih" ucap sehun lalu tersenyum lembut, dia lalu kembali mengecup singkat bibir luhan.

Luhan menjawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

"Waahhh~ makanan mu memang selalu enak" puji luhan lalu kembali menyantap makanan yang sehun buatkan.

"Makan lah dengan benar.." Sehun terkekeh sebentar lalu mengusak lembut rambut luhan.

"Gomawo sehunnie.. Hihi.." Luhan tertawa manis disela kegiatan mengunyahnya. Mau tak mau ikut membuat sehun tersenyum.

"Aku akan menonton, lu.." Ucap sehun santai lalu pergi keruang tv dan menghidupkannya.

Luhan melirik punggung sehun yang tampak dari pintu dapurnya ini. Bahkan hanya punggungnya saja sudah membuatnya menawan.

Luhan menghabiskan suapan akhirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri sehun.

Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan sehun, menyandarkan badannya pada dada sehun.

Sehun lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepala luhan, memberi rasa nyaman pada luhan,

Dia lalu mengecup pucuk kepala luhan sebelum mengganti channel nya.

Hingga, channel nya terhenti di salah satu acara musik, yang sedang menampilkan performance dari EXO, Growl.

Luhan sontak duduk menegakkan bahu nya, dia menatap dengan pandangam berbinar pada layar kaca itu, matanya lihai menangkap wajah salah satu member disana. Sesekali dia mengatakan pujian ataupun gurauan saat melihat member yang sering memakai eyeliner itu tersenyum sambil menari. Dia juga sesekali teriak saat melihat member yang berkulit tan menampilkan smirknya. Dan jangan lupakan saat dia memekik riang saat melihat member termuda yang menampilkan wajah serius nya. Yap, Luhan adalah fangirl dari EXO. Boyband asal negara Korea yang terdiri dari 12 orang yang sangat tampan baginya.

Sehun hanya mendecih keras saat melihat luhan yang tergila-gila akan band ini. Dia menatap malas layar kaca di depannya,

Dia sedikit melirik member kesukaan Luhan, yaitu member yang termuda atau magnae dengan wajah seriusnya itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajahnya dan member itu hampir mirip,

"Uwwaaa... Kenapa mereka sangat tampaann... Aaaaa~ kapan aku bisa menikah dengan si magnae ituu-"

"Kau takkan menikah dengannya,karena kau akan menikah denganku" ucap sehun tegas, dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada luhan yang kini menatap malas pada namja yang disampingnya ini.

"Huh.. Asal kau tahu ya, Oh Sehun. Kau tak ada apa-apanya dengan si magnae cadel itu, dia sangat tampan, tinggi, dan pintar menari-"

"Aku juga tampan! Tinggi! Dan kalau menari, kau tak tau kalau aku ahli dalam hal itu!" Sehun memotong perkataan luhan,

"Iya hal itu memang ada padamu," ucap luhan lalu terkekeh geli, mengakibatkan senyuman bangga terukhir di wajah Oh Sehun.

"Tapi apakah kau bisa aegyo?" Luhan memicingkan matanya,dia juga memberikan senyum miringnya seakan-akan menantang Sehun.

"Aah, soal itu.. Aku.. Aku bisa.. Hanya saja.. Itu.." Sehun berkata dengan terbata-bata, mengakibatkan luhan mau tak mau tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sehun,

"Kau bisa? Kalau gitu tunjukkan padaku" pinta luhan,

"Aku bisa .. Hanya saja"

"Jebal" luhan mengeluarkan aegyo mautnya. Dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan memberikan puppy eyesnya, membuat sehun terenyuh.

"Hhhhh~" sehun menghela lemah, dia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkan nya di samping pipi kiri dan kanannya, pipi nya dia gembungkan sedikit,

"Bbuing.. Bbuing?" Sehun berkata dengan nada yang dibuatnya seimut nya sendiri.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"AIGOO SEHUNNA!" Luhan langsung saja menerjang tubuh tegap Sehun, dia langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menimpa badannya.

"Kau sangat sangat sangat menggemaskan~" luhan berkata. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun.

"Tingkah mu ini malah yang menggemaskan" Sehun bergumam sambil mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

Dia terkekeh geli saat Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada bagian dadanya,

Luhan lalu mendongakkan wajahnya agar bertemu dengan wajah Sehun,

"Sehunna~"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau menemani ku ke toko mainan? Baekhyun besok ulang tahun.." Ucap Luhan memohon,

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang~ jebal, jangan menolak~"

"Hh, baiklah, apa aku bisa menolak jika kau memberi ku tatapan seperti itu?" Sehun berkata dengan geli sebelum mencium kedua pipi Luhan.

.

.

.

"Apakah ini bagus, Sehunna?" Ucap Luhan riang saat menunjukkan boneka bambi bewarna oranye.

"Itu untuk Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun,

"Tentu saja"

"Ani.. Ani.. Itu sama sekali tak bagus untuknya, Luhan-ah, dia cocok dengan boneka.. Ehmmm... Ini" cerca Sehun lalu menyodorkan sebuah boneka hiu bewarna biru tua,

Luhan sontak tertawa saat boneka itu tiba-tiba ada di depan wajahnya, dia lalu meletakkan boneka bambi itu dan mengambil hiu itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa ini sangat cocok dengannya?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun,

"Karena mereka sama-sama mengerikan" ucap Sehun jujur, menyebabkan kekehan manis keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Baiklah, ini saja kalau begitu..." ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum senang,

"...Tapi... Sehunna?" Sambung Luhan,

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku membeli boneka bambi ini juga? Aku sangat menyukai nya.." Ucap Luhan memohon,

"Tentu saja, ayo ke kasir" ucap Sehun lembut sebelum mencium pipi Luhan sekilas.

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kembali" ucap Sehun lalu menutup pintu mobilnya,

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk boneka bambi itu.

Dia terus menggerak-gerakkan kaki kanan depan boneka itu, dan jangan lupakan suara aneh + imut yang keluar dari mulutnya saat memainkan boneka itu. Dia terlihat seperti anak usia 5 tahun sekarang.

"Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk" jendela hitam mobil Sehun terketuk, luhan langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah samping, wajahnya yang sumringah tiba-tiba menjadi sangat suram kala melihat siapa yang kini mengetuk-ngetuk jendela nya itu.

" _Seulgi.."_ Gumam Luhan di dalam hati,

Gerakan jari Seulgi menyuruh Luhan untuk segera keluar,

Luhan hanya menurutinya, dia membuka pintunya perlahan sebelum benar-benar menapakkan kakinya di tanah itu.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Luhan santai.

"Jadi ini benar-benar karena kau, sialan!?" Seulgi memekik, dia mendorong pundak luhan,

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya bingung,

PLAKK! Satu tamparan di daratkan di pipi Luhan,

"KARENA KAU, SEHUN MEMUTUSKAN KU!" Seulgi berteriak di depan wajah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam dengan tangan kanan yang meraba pipi kanannya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyuman, senyuman yang manis, atau senyuman kesenangan.

Dia langsung memeluk badan Seulgi,

"Y-YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Seulgi memekik lagi, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan,

"Aku? Memelukmu" luhan berkata dengan ceria, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Gomawo" ucap Luhan lagi sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Seulgi menatap bingung yeoja yang ada di depannya,

Kaki nya langsung melangkah menjauhi Luhan, pikirannya sempat memikir yang aneh-aneh sebelum benar-benar berjalan menjauhi tempat Luhan berdiri,

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya senyum senang, dia kembali masuk kedalam mobil Sehun dengan senyumannya itu.

Tak lama, Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dengan satu kantong plastik.

Dia lalu memberikan 1 gelas bubble tea taro kepada Luhan,

"Gomawo Sehunnieee~" luhan berkata manja, lalu segera menyedot minumannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum manis sambil meminum bubble tea coklatnya sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Sehunna~" ucap Luhan lagi, kini dia sedang berbaring di samping Sehun, dengan wajah menghadap Sehun,

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae" ucap luhan lalu mengecup bibir Sehun berulang kali, tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa dia sangat senang saat tau bahwa sehun dan seulgi benar-benar sudah putus.

"Nado Sa..rang..hae" ucap Sehun terputus-putus karena Luhan terus-terusan mengecup bibirnya,

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lembutnya, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun,

Bibirnya kemudian menempel pada bibir Sehun, dia mengambil alih. Luhan melumat lembut bibir Sehun, mengigit kecil ujung bibirnya lalu menghisap bibirnya lagi,

Sehun yang menerima perlakuan agresif ini hanya terdiam, membiarkan Luhan memimpin,

Tangan Sehun diam-diam sudah ada dipinggang Luhan, dia perlahan menaikkan tubuh Luhan keatas tubuhnya, mengakibatkan kini Luhan menindih Sehun,

Sehun lalu menekan tenguk Luhan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka, dia sedikit mengigit bibir Baekhyun, mengakibatkan mulut Baekhyun terbuka,

Lalu lidah Sehun masuk kedalam goa hangat itu. Lidah Sehun kemudian bertemu dengan Lidah Luhan, dan pertarungan dimulai.

Mereka saling menghisap, menyesap, mengigit,melumat, dengan sangat dalam,

Bunyi kecipak yang disebabkan bibir mereka berdua menggema di ruangan itu,

Sehun kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka menjadi Sehun yang menindih Luhan, dia lalu kembali menghisap bibir bawah Luhan, menyesapnya dan menjilatnya dengan lembut.

Bibirnya kemudian menjalar kebawah, keleher jenjang Luhan. Dia kemudian menyesap leher Luhan dengan lembut, mengakibatkan beberapa kiss mark disana,

"Sshhh.. Aahh" luhan mendesah kala Sehun berhasil membuat sebuah kiss mark lagi di lehernya.

Sehun lalu melepaskan ciumannya pada leher Luhan,

Tangannya merangkak keatas, meraba perut luhan sampai tangannya berhenti pada buah dada Luhan yang masih terbalut kemeja dan bra itu,

Dia meraba nya dengan perlahan, membuat Luhan mendesah frustasi.

"Aahh.. Jeball.." Luhan mendesah,

Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya membuka kancing kemeja itu dengan santai,

Hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap buah dada yang masih terbalut dengan bra warna hitam yang sangat menggairahkan.

Sehun menekan nya dengan iseng, tak tahu bahwa Luhan akan mendesah keras hanya karena itu,

"Ahh Sehunnahh" desah Luhan,

Sehun kemudian menunduk, dia memberi kecupan kecil di bagian dada Luhan, mengakibatkan luhan kembali mendesah.

"Ehmmh... Sehunnahh.. Lepashh..." Pinta Luhan,

Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan singkat, dia kemudian menurunkan bra Luhan hingga puting payudaranya terlihat bebas.

Buah dada Luhan tidak besar. Tapi juga tidak kecil.

Tapi jika Sehun memegangnya itu bisa memenuhi telapak tangannya.

"Ahhh... Sehunnhhh.. Ahhh" luhan meracau kala sehun menjepit puting payudara luhan dengan kedua jarinya, dia melakukannya pada kedua buah dada nya, kemudian dia memelintirnya ke kanan dan kiri,

"Aahh... Sehunnieehhh.. Ahh" luhan kembali mendesah saat Sehun meremas buah dada nya lembut, dia lalu mengecup puncak puting Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali mendesah keenakkan.

Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada buah dada kanan milik Luhan, dia lalu menghisap puting kanan luhan, menghisapnya dengan lembut lalu kuat, seperti ingin mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam, dia lalu mengigit-gigit kecil puting Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah keenakan,

"Aahh... Sehunnieehhh... Ini sangathh.. N-nikmatthh aahh.." Luhan merancau lagi saat sehun memainkan lidahnya pda puting kanan Luhan.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Luhan-ah" ucap Sehun singkat lalu mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut,

Tangan Sehun lalu menurunkan rok Luhan, dia melakukannya dengan cepat, hingga kini terlihat celana dalam hitam ketat Luhan,

Luhan kembali mendesah saat jari jempol Sehun menyentuh daerah feminimnya. Dan beruntungnya jari itu malah mengenai klitoris Luhan, itu cukup membuat luhan medesah keenakkan.

"Ahh Sehunhh~" desah Luhan, saat jari sehun membelai vagina nya yang masih tertutup kain itu,

"Kau sudah basah ternyata"gumam Sehun tanpa memberhentikan aksinya,

"Ahh Sehunhh~" luhan mendesah lagi,

Sehun kemudian merobek celana dalam luhan itu, hingga kini tampaklah lipatan feminim itu di depan matanya. Vagina Luhan sangat indah, tanpa bulu dan lihatlah klitoris yang menyempil di antara lipatan itu. Sungguh sangat indah dimata Sehun.

Sehun langsung melebarkan kaki Luhan, hingga kini lipatan itu terbuka dan menampilkan satu tonjolan kecil.

Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya tepat pada vagina Luhan.

Dia lalu mengecup kilat puncak klitoris Luhan,

"Ahhhh Sehunaahhh ituhh sangatthh nikmatthh ahhh" bahkan hanya kecupan di klitorisnya sudah membuat nya mendesah tak karuan,

Dia lalu menempelkan lidahnya pada klitorisnya, menjilatnya dan juga memainkan lidahnya disana. Tak jarang juga dia menampar klitoris Luhan dengan lidahnya,

"Aahh Sehunnieehh kenapah itu sangat nikmathhh" desah Luhan yang sangat merasakan kenikmatan,

Sehun kembali menghisap klitoris luhan dan menggesek-gesekkannya pada klitoris Luhan,

Membuat luhan mendesah nyaris berteriak karena keenakkan.

Sehun kembali menyesap klit luhan, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, tubuhnya terasa seperti di awang-awang dengan rasa yang sangat nikmat. Tubuhnya menegang dan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya keatas, jangan lupakan mata luhan yang kini membuka-menutup menahan gairahnya. Ya, sebentar lagi dia akan orgasme apabila...

Apabila sehun tak menghentikan aksi memmabukkannya itu,

Dia menghentikannya secara sengaja karena merasakan tubuh luhan menegang,

Sedangkan luhan? Dia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kecewanya,

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Lirih luhan yang masih tak rela,

Sedangkan sehun hanya tertawa lalu menunjukkan celananya yang kini sudah ada tonjolan yang besar,

"Ini juga mau diloloskan" ucap sehun seduktif,

Dia lalu segera menanggalkan celana dan celana dalamnya hingga kini dia hanya memakai baju,

Pipi luhan mendadak merah saat melihat betapa besarnya junior Sehun, dia mendadak ngerih membayangkan benda itu akan menerobos liangnya yang masih suci.

Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga kini posisinya dia ada diatan Sehun,

Dia dengan senyum nakalnya membuka kemeja Sehun, kemudian meraba-raba dada Sehun.

Membuat Sehun menahan gairahnya mati-matian karena saat ini ujung juniornya bersentuhan dengan klitoris Luhan.

Luhan sedikit menggesekkan junior sehun itu sekali ke klitoris nya. Dan itu menyebabkan keduanya mendesah,

Luhan lalu memegang penis Sehun, kemudian mengocoknya dengan tempo lambat,

"Ahh.. Ya begitu Luhannie" desah Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Sentuhan tangan Luhan memang sangat memabukkan,

Luhan sedikit tersenyum lalu memasukkan ujung penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya,dia menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat, selagi tangan kanannya mengocoknya dan tangan kirinya memainkan twinsballnya,

Luhan lalu menjilat-jilat batang kemaluan Sehun, sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya,

Sehun sudah akan keluar jika saja Luhan tidak memberhentikan kulumannya,

Sehun mendesah frustasi karena dia gagal menuntaskannya,

"Balas dendam huh?" Sindir Sehun, dia lalu membalikkan posisinya kembali. Sehun menindih Luhan,

Sehun lalu melumat bibir Luhan, sembari juniornya berusaha masuk kedalam liang vagina Luhan,

JLEB!

"Arghmmptth" luhan berteriak dibalik ciumannya dengan Sehun itu, matanya mendadak berair. Bahkan dia sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Sakit! Itulah yang Luhan rasakan!

Sehun melepas ciumannya, dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus sisa airmata Luhan,

"Uljimma hannie.. Kita berhenti saja,ya?" Tanya Sehun yang tak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Luhan.

"Andwae! Jangan berhenti" pinta Luhan,

Sehun tak menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam vagina luhan. Dia menunggu luhan untuk memintanya.

"L-luhan-ah.. Ini kali pertama mu?" Ucap Sehun gugup saat melihat bercak darah yang ada di sprei nya,

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah, "bergeraklah" dia kemudian menarik tenguk Sehun lalu menciumnya dengan lembut,

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dibalik ciumannya itu,

Dia lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan pelan, lalu dalam sekali hentakan, dia tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik kelemahan Luhan,

Luhan segera melepaskan ciumannya,

"Ahh disana Sehun-ahh" desah Luhan saat hal itu terjadi,

Sehun tersenyum miring, dia lalu kembali mengenjot Luhan dengan kecepatan yang cepat, dan berulangkali dia mengenai g-spotnya.

"Ahh... Sehunnaahhh aahhh"

"Kenapa lubangmu sangat sempit sshhh"

"Salahkan juniormu yang terlalu besarhh"

"Ini sangat nikmat Luhan-ahh"

"Eehhmm Sehunnahh aahhhh"

"Ahh Luhan aahhh"

"Sehunnh, jangan mengusap klitoris ku ahhh kau membuatku nikmatthh aahhh terus sehunhh terusshhh"

Sehun terus saja mengusap tonjolan kecil itu, membuat luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat banyak.

"Sehunnahh, aku akannhh- AHHH!" Luhan segera mengeluarkan cairannya. Mengakibatkan penis sehun yang berada didalam luhan merasakan hangat.

Sehun sedikit memberi jeda untuk orgasme Luhan,

"Sehun, aku lelah, aku sangathh aahhhh" luhan mengakhirinya dengan desahan, ya, karena sehun mengenjotnya lagi,

"Tidak seperti itu Luhan-ah, aku bahkan belum keluar" seringai Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mianhae mianhae baru apdet mianhaeeeeeee**

 **Baru bisa apdet sekarang huhuhuh T.T**

 **Ntuh hunhan udh nyatu:v**

 **Dan soal NC :v sorry kalo gabagus,**

 **Itu nc nya aku dibantuin sama kaka kelas kuT.T aku gangerti buat gituan jadi makluminya kalo jelek nc ya :"**

 **Hunhan momentsnya juga membosankan:" mianhae para readers:"**

 **Makasi yg udh bela2in ripiu, favs sama follow:v makasih byk,**

 **Ah yodahlah dari pada banyak cingcongg~**

 **Selamat membacaaa~**

 **Annyeoongg~**

 **Ppyong! /ngilang bareng Kai/**


	13. PENGUMUMAN

**PENGUMUMAN**

Annyeong...

Gimana? Apa kabar?

Baiiikk? Syukurlah!

Aku mau berterimakasih pada semua orang yang meminati ff ini. Yang bersedia memberi "favorite" dan "follow" nya. Aku lebih berterimakasih juga pada yang selalu mereview ff picisan ini. Juga yang sudah membacanya.

Aku berterimakasih pada setiap orang yang menginginkan ff ini untuk lanjut.

Aku minta maaf akan keterlambatan update ff ini, bahkan sudah beberapa bulan aku melupakannya,

Sempat terpikirku utk men - discontinue nya-karena sempat terkena writer block- tapi melihat banyak orang yg mem- PM juga byk yang mendesak untuk lanjut di bbm, membuatku semangat ingin melanjutkan,

 **Aku awalnya ingin mengupdate pada 2 minggu yang lalu, dan aku bahkan menyiapkan 4 chapter selanjutnya, tapi dengan tiba-tiba laptop-dimana tempat chap-chap selanjutnya- ku rusak, dan semua data nya hilang.**

 **Aku mulai kehilangan akal, dan aku mencoba menulisnya di HP ku,**

 **Tapi apa daya, tidak ada fitur yang memadai disana T.T akhirnya aku menulisnya pada memo pad :") dan alhasil aku tak tau bagaimana cara mengupdate nya ke ffn T-T**

Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besar nya, aku merasa tak enak pada kalian semua..

 **Aku akan melanjutnya dalam waktu yang secepat-cepatnya,tolong beri aku waktu 1 minggu 3 hari untuk mengupdate 2 chapter..**

Maaf membuat kalian lama dan menghabiskan waktu kalian utk membaca A/N ku ini,

Selamat pagi!

Juga... Selamat natal! Bagi yang merayakannya!


	14. DO IT AGAIN

**Tittle : The Pain**

 **Author : yehetohorat794 /prev : luluhanbyun/**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan/GS/, Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka beserta SMent. Tapi beda dgn Luhan, dia milik china :" kecuali story ff yang bener-bener berasal dari otak saya,:v jadi, plagiators, hush,hush**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Pairing HunHan! (Nyerempet KaiLu sih) (and other oficiall pairings!)/ Typo bersebarang**

 **Summary :**

 **"Apa mau mu,hahh!?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. aku tak pernah sudi dijodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"aku membenci mu,Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/Slight KaiLu, KaiSoo and other pairs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Y-YAK!A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?"

Suara teriakan itu berasal dari pintu kamar mereka, Sehun dan Luhan

Itu sangat mengganggu pagi yang indah + cerah itu,

Sungguh teriakan itu sangat mengganggu mereka berdua,

Luhan yang tadinya setengah tidur itu mulai membuka mata gemerlap rusanya itu,

Dia menyipit, menoleh kearah pintu kamar mereka,

Kabur, semuanya kabur,

Oh. Tentu saja kabur..

Dia tak memakai kaca mata ataupun Soft-Lense.

Tapi.. Dia mengenali suara ini.. Sangat mengenali..

"Kai?" Ucap Luhan bingung. Benarkan? Itu Kai?

Luhan hendak duduk dan membuka selimutnya, tapi..

Tangan Sehun menahannya, dan membuatnya kembali berbaring di tempat tidur,

"Sayang, aku tak mau dia melihat ini.." Sehun berbisik, tangannya merambat naik dan meremas pelan buah dada kanan milik Luhan,

Oh, apakah Luhan merasakan tangan telanjang Sehun langsung bersentuhan dengan putingnya yang mulai menegang?

Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa!?

Ja-jadi.. Lu-luhan...

Telanjang?!

Oh..

Luhan kini ingat.

Oh tidak! Pipinya memerah!

Dia kini kembali meringkuk di pelukan Sehun, oh Tuhan.. Dia sangat malu sekarang

"KA-KALIAN! A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" Teriak Kai histeris, dia menunjuk mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan lototan mata yang mengerikan itu,

Sehun memutar bola mata nya malas, dia melirik Kai kesal,

"Kau juga apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk?" Balas Sehun kesal,

"I-ITU TIDAK PERLU! T-TAPI! KALIAN- KALIAN MELAKUKAN SEKS?!" Kai kembali berteriak histeris, membuat Sehun memutar matanya malas,

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?.." Ucap Sehun malas, dia kemudian membuka selimutnya dan keluar dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan dengan tanpa sesuatu yang menutup tubuhnya, membuat Kai makin melototkan matanya,

Sehun dengan sebal membalikkan tubuh Kai yang masih merasa gila itu dan mendorong nya keluar kamar sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya itu,

Kai berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka, dia menatap bagian selatannya dengan tatapan prihatin,

"Astaga, dia lebih besar dari ku" gumam Kai dengan wajah mengenaskan,

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kau bisa menjauhkan telapak tanganmu dari wajahmu," ucap Sehun yang kini sedang berbaring di samping Luhan dan menatapnya lucu.

"A-aku sangat malu, Sehun, tu-tutup mata mu, aku telanjang saat ini.."

Luhan berujar dengan sangat gugup, kentara sekali dia sedang menahan malu nya,

"Untuk apa aku menutup mata ku?.."

Jawab Sehun,

Dia menatap payudara segar Luhan.

"...Aku bahkan sudah merasakannya" ucap Sehun lagi, kali ini seperti desisan,

"Tapi tetap saja aku mal-aaaah.." Luhan mendesis saat ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

Bagaimana tidak?

Sehun kini mengusap puting kebanggaan nya dengan perlahan,

"Se-Sehun, ja-jangan menyent-aaashhh..."

Kembali. Luhan kembali mendesah karena tangan Sehun,

Malah kini Sehun berani mempermainkan putingnya,

Memelintirnya, menariknya, menyentilnya, dan memutarnya,

Membuat Luhan lemas dan menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya,

"Aaah... Jangan lakukan itu sehunhhh" desah Luhan, membuat Sehun menyeringai pada nya,

"Kau menyukai nya, untuk apa aku menghentikannya?" Ucap Sehun sambil memasang senyum miringnya,

Sehun lalu meremas buah dada Luhan dengan lembut,

"Luhan, ini sangat kenyal," desis Sehun sambil terus mempermainkan buah dadanya,

"Ahhh..." Luhan mendesah lagi, kini dia mengganti posisinya dari menyamping menjadi berbaring lurus,

"Kau menyukai nya?" Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan, tangannya kembali jahil memelintir serta meremas payudara Luhan,

Luhan kemudian mengangguk dengan sayu, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan langsung melumat bibir Luhan, dia melakukan nya dengan sangat lembut dan dengan perasaan,

Setelahnya, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, dia lalu mendekat pada telinga Luhan

"Mau merasakan seks di dapur?"

.

.

.

Sehun menidurkan Luhan diatas meja keramik di dapur mereka,

Setelahnya, dia lalu melumat bibir Luhan, kali ini lebih kasar, dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan, dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lapar,

Mata Sehun sedikit berbinar mendapatkan apa yang ada disamping Luhan,

"Selai Coklat"

Sehun mengambil Selai itu dengan cepat dan kembali menyeringai kepada Luhan, Membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya pada Sehun, Oh tidak..

"Se-Sehun, jangan lakukan itu.." ucap Luhan gemetar,

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum miring sambil membuka penutup botol selai coklat itu, dia lalu menumpahkannya dengan perlahan pada leher Luhan dan dada kiri Luhan dan mengenai putig kirinya, Selai itu melumer sampai sisi kiri payudara kiri Luhan dan jatuh mengenai meja yang ditiduri nya,

Sehun lalu mengalihkan selai nya itu pada payudara kanan Luhan, membuat bagian tengah dada Luhan terkena selai coklat yang sangat banyak,

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada payudara kanan Luhan, membuat nya penuh akan coklat dan mengenai meja yang ditiduri Luhan,

Ia lalu melumerkan coklat itu pada perut Luhan dan sampai bagian atas vagina Luhan,

Dia menumpahkan banyak coklat di bagian atas vagina Luhan, membuatnya melumer dan mengenai klit Luhan,

Oh sungguh, Lihatlah bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini!

Beberapa bagian dari kulit putih nya kini sudah berubah menjadi warna cokelat karena selai coklat yang tadi ditumpah kan Sehun,

Dan..

Cukup membuat Sehun kembali menegang,

Luhan sungguh erotis saat ini,

dengan kaki mengangkan juga mata sayu itu yang menatap Sehun minta dipuaskan,

Sehun sungguh tak bisa menahan diri nya lagi,

Luhan sungguh kelihatan 'nikmat' sekarang,

Puting nya tegang yang bewarna cokelat pekat karena selai tadi, padahal seharusnya puting itu bewarna pink muda,

"Sehunna-ahh.." Desah Luhan menahan gairah, dia menatap Sehun sayu membuat Sehun kembali merasakan libido nya naik,

Sehun tersenyum mesum pada Luhan, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan-yang terkena selai tadi- dan menyesap nya dengan sangat perlahan,

"aahh~ Sehunhh..." Desah Luhan tak karuan, dia menekan kepala Sehun,

Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati area-area dimana selai cokelat itu berada, dan kemudian dia menghisapnya dengan kuat,

Sehun kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil leher Luhan, dengan sangat perlahan dan tentu saja meninggalkan bekas yang menyala,

Dia kemudian menghabiskan selai yang berada di sana, kemudian mendekat ke arah telinga kanan Luhan,

"Kau 'enak', Luhan.. aku sudah memakan hidangan utama nya, bolehkan aku mendapatkan 'minuman' ku?" tanya Sehun bergairah, membuat Luhan mengangguk pasrah, tanpa tahu apa arti perkataan Sehun tadi,

Dan langsung saja. Sehun menghempat dua buah gantung itu, menghisap nya dengan keras dan lembut secara bersamaan

Membuat Luhan mendesis merasakan nikmatnya mulut Sehun itu, mendesah dengan tak karuan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sehun yang ada di bawahnya,

"Kau menyukai nya, hm?" ucap Sehun lalu menghisap payudara kanan Luhan dengan kuat tanpa mengidahkan Luhan yang kinimendesah dengan kuat,

"Hunnieh~" Desah Luhan dengan keras sambil menekan terus kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam menghisap buah dada nya itu,

Setelah beberapa menit bermain dengan buah itu, Sehun lalu menghentikannya dan menatap wajah Luhan, melihatnya intens sebelum menjilat bibir Luhan dengan perlahan,

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menginginkan mu" bisik Sehun penuh dengan nafsu sambil menatap terus mata Luhan, membuat Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik mata Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali berbaring,

"Kau tau, kau masih belum menghabiskan yang ini," Ucap Luhan pelan dan penuh nafsu sambil mengangkang kan kaki nya dan memperlihatkan vagina nya yang sedikit terkena cokelat itu, dan juga klit yang menantangnya,

"aku juga menginginkan mu, Sehunnie~" bisik Luhan dengan seduktif dan menatap sayu mata Sehun,

Entah kenapa dia ingin memakan Luhan saat itu juga,

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan senyum miringnya sebelum menunduk dan mencium perut Luhan dengan pelan, lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menyesapi perut Luhan yang kini sudah bercelemotan dengan cokelat,

"mmh~" Desah Luhan sambil menahan libido nya,

Dan,

Sehun lalu sedikit menurunkan wajahnya dan berhadapan dengan vagina Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, dia lalu mengecup nya pelan, hendak menggoda Luhan yang tampak frustasi itu,

"Kau... Hanya mengecup nyaah~" desah Luhan tak terima dan sedikit bernafsu lagi,

Membuat Sehun tersenyum miring dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan polos,

"Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Oh~ Jangan mulai Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan tak terima sambil melemparkan tatapan sebal nya pada Sehun,

"Aku serius, Oh Luhan, aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun lagi kali ini pura-pura serius sambil mengamati vagina Luhan dengan mimik Serius,

"Aku ingin kau menjilat nya lalu memain-AAH~" Ucapan Luhan terhenti dan menjadi desahan kala dia merasakan benda asing dan basah menggoda klitorisnya dengan lembut,

Sesekali Sehun menghisapnya dengan kuat lalu menggigit kecil klit nya dengan gemas, juga menampar klitnya dengan lidahnya sendiri, dan cukup membuat Luhan semakin mendesah gila,

"Sehunhhh" desah Luhan nikmat sambil makin melebarkan pahanya agar Sehun lebih leluasa menyecapnya.

"Bagaimana sayang? Menginginkan lebih?" Ucap Sehun seduktif sambil terus menhisap vagina Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali mendesah keras.

"Gimme your best, hunnie"

.

.

.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin Sehun dan Luhan melakukan seks.. Tidak mungkin" gumam Kai tak percaya sambil terus berjalan ke arah lift,

Dia akan ke apartemen Kyungsoo yang hanya beda 6 lantai dari apartemen luhan dan sehun.

"Tidak.. Aku pasti salah melihat" gumam Kai sambil menekan tombol bertuliskan "38" disana,

"Pasti.. Tidak mungkin Luhan ku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya.." Gumam Kai lagi,

"Aishh.. Tentu saja dia melakukannya! Bagaimana bisa aku kalah dari nya!" Pekik Kai frustasi,

"Bahkan penisnya lebih besar dari penis ini" gumamnya prihatin sambil menatap bagian selatannya dengan tampang memelas,

TING!

Pintu lift itu kemudian terbuka, menampakkan jejeran pintu apartemen, kai lalu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari pintu lift itu dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu tempat Kyungsoo berada,

Setelahnya dia lalu memasukkan digit kode lalu membukanya,

"Kyungie?"

Panggil Kai sambil melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo,

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah sampai dia menemukan pintu yang terbuka,

Itu pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya pelan,

"Kyung?"

Dan detik kemudian Kai melebarkan matanya dengan tak elit,

Kyungsoo...

Tidak mungkin...

Astaga, apakah matanya salah?

Katakan bahwa matanya memang salah!

Kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tengah menonton Film yang seperti ini..

.

.

Tolong katakan pada Kai bahwa matanya bermasalah!

.

.

Tidak mungkin! Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tengah menonton film-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-PORORO

.

.

.

"Astaga Kyungie.. Kau sudah remaja, kau tak boleh menonton film seperti ini lagi" gerutu Kai sambil berusaha mengambil remote TV tapi langsung dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo,

"Aku tidak mau... Pororo itu film yang sangat menakjubkan.." Balas Kyungsoo sambil terus menyembunyikan remote nya,

Membuat Kai menatapnya jengah,

"Ayolah Kyung, kau sudah duduk di bangku SMA.." Ucap Kai sedikit gemas melihat yeoja yang didepannya itu,

"Lupakan saja perjanjian itu, baiklah,kita berpacaran," ucap Kyungsoo sebal

"Kau berpacaran denganku hanya karena pororo?" Tanya Kai tak percaya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli,

.

.

.

.

- _Flashback On-_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Kai yang kekanakan itu._

 _Dia memang sudah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kai, tapi bukan berarti menerima nya.._

 _Oh ayolah, kyungsoo butuh pembuktian.._

 _"Aku hanya mengatakan 3 syarat yang mudah, Kim Jongin.." Ucap Kyungsoo sebal,_

 _Menatap Kai yang kini sedang jongkok di depannya dengan tangan yang menyatu di telapak tangan. Kai sedang memohon. Itu tepatnya,_

 _"Mudah bagaimana? 3 syarat itu sangat susah!" Ucap Kai putus asa sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon,_

 _"Ayolah, aku hanya meminta mu agar kau tidak terus menerus menonton film biru, membuat kue dan tidak memakan bumbu penyedap terlalu banyak, itu saja, Kai.." Ucap Kyungsoo lelah sambil memandang Kai,_

 _"Hei Kyungsoo-ya.. Itu sangat susah, film biru adalah sarapan ku tiap hari, membuat kue adalah musuhku walaupun aku menyukai kue, dan? Bumbu penyedap? Aku tak pernah memakan itu!"_

 _"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kim Kai! Kau diam-diam sering memakannya pada saat menemani ku kursus memasak." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal,_

 _"Salahkan bumbu nya yang terlalu enak" balas Kai sambil menatap sebal Kyungsoo,_

 _"Oh ayolah Kai! Aku hanya ingin kau hidup lebih baik lagi! Dan bumbu penyedap yang sering kau makan itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan dan untuk hati dan ginjal, film biru juga tak bagus untuk kepribadian mu" balas Kyungsoo,_

 _"Kau tau Kyung,kau cocok menjadi dokter"_

 _"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan"_

 _"Oh ayolah Kyung! Oke aku akan menuruti 2 permintaan mu. Tapi, memasak kue? Menanak nasi saja aku tidak bisa!" Ujar Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli,_

 _"Maka dari itu kau harus belajar.."_

 _"Tapi kyungie..."_

 _"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.."_

 _"Baiklah, kalau gitu kau harus menepati perjanjian ku juga?"_

 _Kai lalu berdiri dari posisi yang sebelumnya itu,_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Kau.. Tidak boleh memakan ice cream terlalu banyak, kau tidak boleh menonton film pororo, juga kau tidak boleh mengikat rambutmu saat bersama denganku. Kalau kau melanggar 3 perjanjian itu, kau akan langsung menjadi kekasih ku, mengerti?"_

 _"Tap-tapi.. Film pororo? Bagaimana bisa kau melarangku menonton itu? I-itu film favorit ku dan-"_

 _"Sama seperti kau melarangku menonton blue film, itu juga tak baik untuk kepribadian mu.. Kau akan semakin kanak-kanak jika terus menontonnya"_

 _"YAKK!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau menerimaku hanya karena pororo?" Tanya Kai lagi tak percaya, dia menatap Kyungsoo aneh,

Yang hanya dibalaskan tatapan lembut oleh Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Kai,

"Kau tahu bukan itu alasannya" ucap Kyungsoo lembut sebelum perlahan mendekat dan memeluk Kai dengan lembut,

"Aku tau.. Terimakasih.." Ucap Kai lagi sebelum membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengecup puncak kepalanya,

"Kau tau? Aku masih belum mengerti satu hal.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk jangan mengikat rambutku?" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengadah ke atas melihat Kai yang kini juga ikut menatapnya dalam,

"Karena jika kau mengikatnya, semua orang akan melihat leher mu.. Dan aku tidak suka itu." Balas Kai tegas dan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh dan kembali memeluk Kai,

.

.

.

"Fa-Fasterhh..." Desah Luhan tak bertenaga sambil menatap sayu Sehun dengan kacamata yang tersemat di sana,

"You looked like a sexy secretary" desis Sehun sambil terus mengenjot Luhan dengan keras,

"Of course I am.. I am a sexy secretary and only working with Oh Sehun" balas Luhan 'sok' sexy yang jatuhnya malah menjadi semakin menggemaskan,

"Jangan dengan wajah itu kumohon.. Aku susah berhenti jika kau begitu.." Ucap Sehun geli lalu mengecupi bibir Luhan dengan berulang kali,

"Then, don't stop.." Balas Luhan dengan sayu,

"Ok Luhan, kau yang meminta."

Dan detik berikutnya tempo bunyi kecipak dari pantat Sehun dan Luhan semakin cepat dan suaranya juga semakin keras,

Sehun menaikkan tempo juga sodokannya dengan keras sampai membuat Luhan mendesah dan semakin mendesah tak karuan,

"Sehunnahh.." Desah Luhan dan menatap ke bagian selatan dimana penis Sehun sedang keluar masuk vagina Luhan, dan juga klit nya yang kini sedang di permainkan Sehun dengan cara diusap dengan cepat,

"A-aku akan keluar..." Desah Luhan sambil sedikit merasakan badannya bergetar,

Tapi itu tak lama karena sehun menghentikan usapannya dengan memperlambat enjotannya,

Membuat Luhan frustasi dan menatap Sehun sebal,

"Aku hampir keluar tadi!" Ucap Luhan kesal,

"I'm sorry, baby Lu.. Tapi kita harus keluar secara bersama.." Ucap Sehun dengan sexy lalu kembali menaikkan tempo enjotannya dan mengusap klitnya dengan cepat,

"Oh yeah.. Right there, babyhh..." Rancau Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum miring,

Dia kembali menaikkan tempo enjotannya dan..

"Oh god! Aku akan keluar Sehunniehh..." Desah Luhan keras sambil mengadah keatas dan merasakan getaran di tubuhnya,

"Aku juga.. Bersama, Luhan" balas sehun dan terus mengenjot nya dengan tepat ke titik nya dengan kuat dan brutal, membuat Luhan tak bisa menahannya lagi,

"A-aku keluarhhhh"

"Aku jugahh"

CROTT...

Sehun mengeluarkannya didalam, dan menyabut penisnya dengan pelan,

Dia menatap vagina Luhan yang kini terlihat memerah juga cairan putih yang kini terlihat mengintip dari lubang Luhan,

Membuat Sehun bangga atas banyaknya sperma yang mencrot ke vagina Luhan,

Sampai-sampai kini vagina Luhan tak bisa menampung,

"OH TUHAN! SEHUN!" Pekik Luhan histeris dan menatap Sehun dengan mata terbalak,

"KAU MENGELUARKANNYA DI DALAM!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" Goda Kai yang kini sedang duduk di sofa bersama Kyungsoo menonton pororo,

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap layar televisi mereka, berusaha -sok- serius menonton tayangan yang ada di depannya, dengan pipi yang bersemu merah,

"Oh ayolah Kyung, tak usah malu begitu.." Ucap Kai geli sambil mendekatkan posisinya pada Kyungsoo, dan merangkul pundaknya,

"Diam Kim Jongin. Aku sedang serius menonton sekarang!"

"Serius atau sok serius?" Goda Kai lagi lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo,

"Jangan menggoda ku, Jongin.." Kesal Kyungsoo lalu melirik Kai yang kini tersenyum lembut menatapnya,

Tak tahan dengan senyum lembut Kai yang mematikan itu, Kyungsoo lalu membuang muka ke lain arah dengan pipi merahnya,

"H-Hei, Jongin.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemen Luhan? Dia tinggal di 6 lantai setelahku," ujar Kyungsoo semangat sambil menatap Kai berharap,

"Apartemen Luhan? Dari mana kau tau dia tinggal disana?" Tanya Kai bingung sambil menatap Kyungsoo,

Setahu nya hanya dia yang tau,

Tapi mungkin saja Kyungsoo bisa tau,

"Aku melihatnya hari itu, bahkan kami satu lift.." Ucap Kyungsoo,

"Tapi saat itu dia tak mengenali ku.." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi kali ini lebih pelan,

"..dia mengatakan kami adalah sahabat tapi dia malah tak mengenalku saat satu lift, dia malah sibuk dengan kakak laki-laki disampingnya," sambung Kyungsoo lagi sambil menatap Kai,

Sedangkan kai menyerit bingung,

"Kris hyung?" Celetuk Kai bingung,

"Kris? Bukan.. Di name tag nya tertulis Sehun.." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi,

"Dia dan kakaknya sangat mirip.." Lanjut Kyungsoo,

Sedangkan Kai hanya terkekeh mendengarnya,

"Kau kenapa tertawa?" Semprot Kyungsoo tak terima, dia melihat Kai dengan tatapan mengerikannya,

"Bukan begitu Kyungie.. Tapi Sehun itu bukan kakak nya.. Dan bagaimana bisa kau menyebut mereka mirip.." Kekeh Kai tak percaya sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo,

"Tap-tapi mereka sangat mirip.. Sungguh.."

"Tidak, Kyungie.. Sehun adalah tunangannya.. Ya kurang lebih seperti itu.." Ucap Kai,

"Tapi, kenapa dia tak mengenali ku saat itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit sedih membuat Jongin terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo,

"Itu semua ada alasannya, Kyungie.."

Tentu saja Kai tau kenapa Luhan tak mengenal Kyungsoo,

"Hh.. Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi nya? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya, Kai-ya..." Rengek Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai dengan mata memohonnya,

"Tap-tapi.." Kai mendadak gugup, tentu saja.. Bagaimanapun tadi dia baru saja kembali dari apartemen mereka dan menemukan keduanya dalam keadaan seperti itu,

"Ayolah Kai..." Rengek Kyungsoo sambil semakin memasang matanya yang kian melebar itu,

Dan...

Itu kelemahannya Kai.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Bunyi bel terus menggema di ruangan mewah itu,

Membuat Luhan yang kini sedang berada di dekat pintu, berinisyatif membuka nya,

"Biar aku yang membuka nya, Sehunna.." Ucap Luhan lalu dengan hati-hati mencari knop pintu,

Luhan baru saja mandi setelah peraduan nya dengan Sehun, dan dia melupakan kaca mata nya di dekat bathtub nya,

Dia sedikit merutuki nya, dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang, sedikit bayangan dan kabur, itu yang terlihat di matanya,

Dan, dengan perlahan dia membuka nya,

"Luhan?" Suara itu menyeletuk saat Luhan membuka pintu nya dengan lebar,

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung, tentu saja bingung,kini dia hanya melihat bayangan,

"Kan, bagaimana Kai.. Sudah ku katakan dia tak mengenalku.." Ucap seseorang yang Luhan rasa berdiri di depannya itu pelan, tapi masih tertangkap oleh pendengaran Luhan,

"Kai?" Celetuk Luhan bingung,

"Kai? Kai disini?" Ucap Luhan bingung,

Luhan bisa merasakan kekehan disana, dan Luhan langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kai benar-benar ada di depannya,

Tapi sebelum dia berbicara, suara berat yang sangat dikenali nya kini menyela,

"Lu, kau melupakan kaca mata mu.." Suara Sehun mendekat dan memakaikan kaca mata itu di depan mata Luhan, menyebabkan Luhan dengan perlahan dapat melihat,

Dan setelah beberapa detik, penglihatannya sudah pulih, dan dia juga sudah menyadari siapa di depannya,

"KYUNGSOO!" Pekiknya gembira lalu memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Kyungsoo bingung,

Baru saja Luhan tak mengenalnya, kini Luhan langsung memeluknya,

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya.. Tadi aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.." Sesal Luhan sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kentara sekali bingung itu,

"Kau tumben tidak langsung masuk? Biasanya Kau langsung menerobos ke dalam, seperti tadi pagi.." Cibir Sehun pada Kai, sedangkan Kai hanya melemparkan tatapan sinis nya pada Sehun,

"Oh ayolah.. Kalian masih duduk di bangku SMA bagaimana bisa kalian sudah melakukannya!" Ucap Kai tak percaya dan melenggang masuk, dia langsung mendaratkan bokongnya pada benda empuk itu,

"Oh ayolah.." Desah Sehun lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk,

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe,

Sedikit menghabiskan waktu bersama mungkin? Atau reuni? Entahlah,

Seperti lihatlah kebahagiaan mereka,

Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang bermesraan dan Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar ada yang memerhatikan mereka dari sudut yang lain, dengan tatapan kesakitan penuh kebencian

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut Chap 15 + A/N. Check this out :"v**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : The Pain**

 **Author : yehetohorat794/prev : Luluhanbyun/**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan (GS), Oh Sehun, and the others**

 **Disclaimer : Semua karakter tentunya bukan milik saya, Cuma milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka berserta Sment. Tapi beda dengan Luhan, dia milik China. Kecuali story ff yang benar-benar berasal dari otak saya**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Main pairing HunHan! slight KaiSoo,ChanBaek!/Typo dimana-mana**

 **Summary :**

" **Apa mau mu, hah?"/"Katakan pada Eomma dan Appa mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini, Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada orang tua ku. Aku tak pernah sudi di jodohkan dengan 'pembunuh perlahan' seperti mu!"/"Dengan perjodohan ini kita akan semakin dekat, dan aku akan punya kebebasan untuk menindasmu"/"Aku membenci mu, Oh Sehun"/HunHan/GS/Slight KaiSoo!/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seulgi melirik sinis namja dengan pasangannya yang berada disudut cafe itu. Mereka terlihat sangat bersenang senang dan tertawa tanpa beban, seakan menari-nari dan menertawakan penderitaan Seulgi sekarang.

Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Hatinya sangat sakit seperti ini, dicampakkan oleh seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihmu karena seseorang yang tak disangka nya akan merebut mantan kekasihnya itu.

Seulgi memang sudah mengira Sehun akan berpaling hati darinya suatu saat, tapi dia tak mengira bahwa Luhan lah orangnya,

Luhan memang adalah orang yang dianggapnya sepele di sekolah, dengan tampilan seperti itu dia merasa selalu lebih dari Luhan. Tapi kenapa Sehun malah memilihnya?

"Bahkan jika dilihat, Aku lebih cantik dari nya, dan kalau soal kekayaan, kami juga 11-12" gumam Seulgi sombong sambil menatap wajah Luhan dari jauh dengan penuh kebencian,

Seulgi benci jika seseorang merebut miliknya dari tangannya,

"Kau yang memaksa ku membenci mu, Luhan.." sambungnya sambil memasang senyuman sinisnya,

.

.

.

"Jadi, Luhan.. Kau sudah mengingat ku?" ucap Kai sambil memasang senyuman tampannya, mengira Luhan belum mengingatnya. Membuat Luhan pura-pura bergendik nyeri,

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu,dan aku sedikit menyesal pernah menjalin hubungan dengan mu.." ucap Luhan lagi sambil menseruput Latte nya, membuat Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap terkejut dengannya.

"K-Kau pernah menjalani hubungan dengan Kai?" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata, bingung dengan yang baru di dengarnya.

"Iya.. Tapi itu hanya cinta pertama dan tidak pernah serius.." ucap Luhan lagi,

"Kau benar-benar mengingatnya, Lu?" tanya Sehun balik sambil menunjuk Kai,

"Tentu saja, Sehunna.. Pertama bertemu memang aku merasakan pernah melihatnya, tapi aku menyangkalnya, setelah beberapa lama, aku baru sadar bahwa dia itu Kim Jongin mantan kekasihku yang pergi meninggalkan ku ke amerika.. Maaf aku mengatakan ini, Kyung.." Ucap Luhan lagi sambil menatap jengkel Jongin yang hanya memberikan cengiran anehnya,

"Aku kira saat aku bertemu dengannya dia akan memeluk ku dan mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu', ya begitulah perkiraan ku, tapi ternyata aku salah.. Dia bahkan menanyakan nama ku.. Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengingat wajah tampanku, Lu.." kesal Kai sambil balik menatap Luhan jengkel dan membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tersenyum geli,

"Asal kau tahu saja, Kai.. Kau terlalu hitam makanya aku tak mengenalmu.." ejek Luhan dan membuat Sehun mengeluarkan tawa nya sambil menunjuk Kai dengan telak di depan wajahnya,

"Kau hitam, Kai.. Terima kenyataan saja.." kekeh Sehun sambil terus meneruskan tawa nya,

"Hei albino jelek, diam lah.." gerutu Kai lalu menepuk kepala Sehun keras, membuat Sehun balas dengan cara menendang kaki Kai dengan keras, membuat Kai mengadu dengan kentara,

"Kau akrab dengannya, Sehunna?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat kedekatan dua bocah ini,

Sebelumnya Sehun sangat tidak suka jika dia sudah membicarakan Kai atau jika dia akan pergi dengan Kai, Dan sebelum-sebelum nya Kai juga tak menyukai keberadaan Sehun,

Tunggu, semuanya membuat Luhan pusing.

"Aku? Aku tak pernah akrab dengannya! Dia pelit juga sangat hitam!"

"Hey bodoh! jadi yang membelikanmu permen cokelat yang harganya mahal itu siapa?" balas Kai telak membuat Sehun menyengir tak bersalah,

"Aku tak mengerti.." gumam Luhan lagi dan disaat itu juga Kyungsoo menepuk badannya,

"Aku tau semuanya Lu.."

.

.

.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 11 tahun berlari ke arah anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memainkan pensil diatas buku nya,_

 _dia lalu memeluk anak laki-laki itu dengan erat tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya dari wajahnya,_

" _Lepas Jongin.. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas ku.." gerutu anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah aneh sambil melepaskan temannya yang sedang memeluknya itu,_

" _Kau Tau, Sehunna? Aku menemukan cinta pertama ku!" ucap Jongin dengan semangat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sehun,_

 _Membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas,_

" _Oh ayolah.. Saat aku menyukai seseorang aku tidak seperti mu" gerutu Sehun sambil menoyor kepala Jongin yang dihadiahi tendangan maut dari Jongin,_

 _Sehun lalu mengusa-usap pantatnya,_

" _Tapi ini beda.. Kau menyukai orang yang bahkan tak kau ketahui namanya, sedangkan aku sudah jelas.. Siapa yang kusukai.. Namanya siapa, warna kesukaannya, tanggal lahirnya.. Aku tau semuanya.." ucap Jongin bangga lalu duduk disamping Sehun,_

" _Dia mempunyai senyuman yang lembut, mata rusa, juga wajah yang cantik..." ucap Jongin lagi sambil memandang langit,_

 _Membuat Sehun juga ikut menatap langit, mengabaikan tugasnya sebentar,_

" _Sama dengan_ _ **dia. Dia**_ _mempunyai mata rusa dan wajah cantik.. Suaranya juga lembut.." ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum saat mengingat wajah orang yang sudah lama disukainya itu,_

" _Wah kita mungkin saja menyukai orang yang sama.. hahahaha" canda Jongin sambil ketawa pada akhirnya, yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun juga ikut tertawa,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hey, Sehun! Bagaimana jika kita melihat orang yang kusukai itu setelah aku pulang sekolah nanti? Kau harus menemani ku, Sehun.. Aku mau mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Kau harus menunggu ku di depan gerbang sekolahku nanti? Otte? Kau mau kan, Sehun?" Ucap Jongin berharap sambil berjalan menuju halte bus bersama Sehun,_

 _Mereka sekolah di tempat yang berbeda, tapi menaiki bus yang jurusannya sama,_

 _"Hm.. Bagaimana ya?" Goda Sehun sambil pura-pura berpikir sambil melihat keatas, membuat Jongin mendecak kesal,_

 _"Oh,ayolah Sehun! Bukankah kita ini sahabat?" Desah Jongin_

 _"Baiklah.. Aku akan datang ke sana, tapi mungkin akan terlambat.."_

 _"Baiklah, tak apa.. Yang penting kau datang" ucap Jongin ceria, dan lalu ber high five dengan Sehun,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun keluar dari sekolahnya dan melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya,_

 _Ini sudah jam 1 siang lebih 30. Ini sudah waktunya dia pergi ke sekolah Jongin._

 _Tapi kenapa perasaannya tak enak?_

 _Apakah akan ada kecelakaan saat dia datang nanti? Atau ada hal yang tidak enak akan dirasakannya?_

 _Kenapa kaki nya berat hanya untuk berjalan ke halte?_

 _Tapi dia harus pergi ke sana. Bagaimana pun caranya._

 _Jongin adalah sahabatnya,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Xi Luhan.. Aku tau aku masih kecil untuk mengatakan ini.. Tapi aku menyukai mu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Ucap Jongin kecil sambil menunduk menahan malu dengan tangan yang mengacung memegang setangkai bunga yang dipetiknya di halaman sekolah tadi,_

 _Angin sejuk berjalan melalui mereka berdua, meninggalkan kesan teduh diantara keduanya dan dengan rambut Luhan yang terlihat melayang sedikit._

 _Suasana musim gugur memang sangat tepat baginya,_

 _"Aku juga menyukai mu! Mari berpacaran!" Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum manis menjawabnya membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan, dan tertegun melihat senyuman manis Luhan,_

 _"Y-ya.. Mari berpacaran!" Ucap Kai gugup lalu tersenyum canggung, membuat Luhan tertawa gemas dan langsung memeluk Jongin yang tingginya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari nya,_

 _Membuat Kai melebarkan matanya saat menerima perlakuan hangat itu, dan dengan perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Luhan,_

 _'Bukan kah ini terlalu awal? Hahaha' batin Jongin gembira sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan,_

 _Tanpa tahu ada yang memerhatikannya dari balik gerbang sekolah mereka,_

 _Dengan senyuman pahit dia menatap intens dua orang yang saling berpelukan itu,_

 _"Pantas aku merasa tak enak tadi.. Lebih baik aku tidak datang.." Ucap Sehun pelan lalu berbalik meninggalkan gerbang sekolah Jongin itu,_

 _Dengan senyuman pedih juga tatapan kosongnya, dia berjalan ke halte bus terdekat, berharap bisa segera sampai dirumahnya,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Maaf Jongin, aku tak bisa datang ke sekolahmu tadi. Ibuku menyuruhku aku ikut dengannya.." Ucap Sehun di dalam telepon rumahnya,_

 _Sekali lagi, dia menggores senyum pahitnya,_

 _"Tidak apa Sehunna. Lagipula aku berhasil! Aku dengannya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Ucap Jongin semangat dari sebrang sana,_

 _Sehun kembali tersenyum sendu,_

 _"Aku tau itu.." Lirih Sehun yang masih tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jongin,_

 _"Kau tau? Dari mana?"_

 _"Eh.. Aku hanya tau kau pasti bisa menakhlukan hatinya, jongin jjang!" Ucap Sehun lalu tertawa hambar sebagai penutupnya, membuat jongin ikut tertawa disana_

 _"Sehunna! Kau tak pernah melihat wajahnya kan? Sini biar aku ceritakan pada mu. Namanya Xi Luhan,_

 _"Jadi namanya Luhan. Nama yang indah.." Gumam Sehun yang tidak tertangkap oleh Jongin,_

 _"Dia itu cantik-"_

 _"Rambutnya panjang,mata nya seperti mata rusa dan berkelap-kelip, senyuman nya sangat lembut, suara nya merdu, badannya mungil dan dia suka menyanyi" ucap Sehun tanpa sadar dan langsung membalak terkejut saat selesai dengan kalimatnya,_

 _"Heh? Bagaimana bisa kau tau?"_

 _"Tidak.. Jongin.. Tidak.. Itu hanya ciri-ciri gadis yang kusukai.."_

 _Kali ini Sehun tak berbohong, itu memang ciri-ciri orang yang Sehun sukai. Yang sampai sekarang Sehun tak tau namanya siapa,_

 _"Oh? Bagaimana bisa sama?" Ucap Jongin tak percaya,_

 _"Aku juga tidak tau.. Em.. Jongin, aku dipanggil oleh ibu ku. Annyeong!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun semakin sering berkunjung ke sekolah Jongin. Tentu tujuan utamanya hanyalah satu, yaitu melihat Luhan,_

 _Walaupun dari jauh, itu bisa menimbulkan ketenangan dalam hatinya,_

 _Dia juga sering memotret Luhan dengan kamera kecilnya,_

 _Sudah banyak foto yang Sehun ambil, dan tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Luhan,_

 _Jongin juga tak mengetahuinya,_

 _Dan soal Jongin, jongin sudah beberapa kali meminta agar sehun berkenalan dengan kekasihnya, katanya supaya kekasihnya itu tau siapa yang selama ini menjabat sebagai sahabatnya,_

 _Tetapi Sehun menolak,_

 _Kalau diajak Jongin untuk melihatnya, baru Sehun mau._

 _"Gadis itu yang tidak beruntung itu, Jong?" Ujar sehun sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang sedang diam duduk di bawah pohon sambil fokus pada novel nya._

 _Astaga. Luhan sangat cantik kali ini._

 _"Apa maksudmu 'tak beruntung' ?" Balas Jongin tak setuju,_

 _"Tentu saja dia tak beruntung, mempunyai kekasih seperti mu"_

 _"YA!"_

 _"Hahaha..."_

 _Kedua namja itu lalu tertawa beriringan, lalu berjalan ke kelas Jongin untuk mengambil tas jongin yang ketinggalan. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Mungkin hanya salah seorang itu yang tertawa lepas, yang satu lagi hanya mengeluarkan tawa palsu nya._

 _Akan sangat sakit jika sahabat mengenalkan mu kekasihnya yang notabene nya adalah orang yang kau sukai._

 _Dan, sehun lebih baik menghindarinya._

 _Ketika Jongin mengatakan kalau orang tua nya akan berpindah tugas ke amerika,_

 _Sehun bingung, memilih untuk bahagia atau sedih,_

 _Bahagia tentu saja. Dia mungkin bisa mendekati Luhan selama Jongin pergi,_

 _Tapi. Bagaimana jika tak ada Jongin yang menjahili hidup nya? Bagaimana jika dia tak punya teman untuk berbagi? Bagaimana jika dia tak ada teman saat berjalan ke halte bus yang jauh itu? Dan parahnya, bagaimana jika dia menjadi kesepian?_

 _Sehun adalah orang yang susah bersosialisasi. Dan jongin bahkan susah untuk membuat Sehun akrab dengannya._

 _Butuh waktu 8 bulan!_

 _Dan sehun juga baru mempunyai sahabat, sahabat yang selalu mendengar keluhannya, sahabat yang selalu menemaninya dan terbuka dengannya,_

 _Jadi, kepergian Jongin nanti bisa memberikan efek samping dan keuntungan tersendiri baginya._

 _Dia juga semakin banyak menyimpan foto Luhan di komputernya, dan bahkan dia terkadang membuatnya menjadi wallpaper desktopnya,_

 _Hingga suatu saat,_

 _"Kau duduk disini, aku akan membawakan minuman." Ucap Sehun lalu keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Jongin dengan buku pelajarannya,_

 _Sehun memang meminta Jongin untuk datang dan mengajarinya PR nya. Itu sudah biasa bagi mereka,_

 _Jongin melirik komputer yang sedang hidup dengan tampilan screensavernya,_

 _Karena bosan menunggu Sehun, dia lalu memutuskan untuk mendekati komputer itu,_

 _Varmintz atau zuma mungkin lumayan,_

 _Dia lalu menggerakkan sedikit mouse nya dengan cepat,_

 _Dan, langsung saja, mata nya melebar melihat apa yang kini dilihatnya,_

 _Tidak.. Tidak mungkin._

 _"Lu-Luhan?" Gumam Kai tak percaya melihat desktop Sehun,_

 _Jongin dengan gemetar mengarahkan mousenya pada folder yang bertuliskan "LuHan" disana,_

 _Dan,_

 _ **KLIK**_

 _Matanya kembali membalak dengan sangat lebar,_

 _Bahkan Sehun sudah mempunyai ratusan foto Luhan,_

 _Tidak.. Sekali lagi.. Tidak mungkin._

 _Jadi, pantas saja ciri-ciri orang yang disukai Sehun sama dengan Luhan,_

 _"Hei kau tak boleh membuka privasi orang" ucap Sehun santai sambil meletakkan dua buah gelas di atas meja belajarnya,_

 _"I-ini apa maksud ini semua?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau menyukai kekasihku, huh?!"_

 _"...K-kau? Kau menyukai kekasihku!?" Pekik Jongin lalu berdiri dihadapan Sehun,_

 _"Iya!Iya! Ya aku menyukainya! Lalu apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan huh?!" Balas Sehun tak mau kalah,_

 _Membuat Jongin membalak tak percaya mendengarnya,_

 _"Sadarlah! Dia milikku! Bahkan kami sudah berpacaran! Jangan mendekatinya!" Gertak Jongin lalu menyenggol bahu kanan Sehun dengan telapak tangannya,_

 _Membuat Sehun menggeram,_

 _"Sudahlah! Jangan egois! Kau akan pindah ke amerika besok! Lepaskan saja dia!"_

 _"Kau gila?! Melepaskannya?! Apa kau sadar?! Dia itu kekasih dari ku! Dari sahabatmu!"_

 _"Ya!aku tau kalau itu adalah kekasih mu! Tapi itu takkan lama bro! Kau akan pergi ke amerika dan akan meninggalkannya! Relakanlah dia pada ku dan carilah yang baru di sana!"_

 _"Jangan berani menyentuhnya! Atau kau akan mati!" Ancam Jongin lagi mendekati Sehun dan berjalan melewatinya dengan bahu yang sengaja dia senggolkan dengan bahu Sehun,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Luhan.. Maafkan aku mengatakan ini. Tapi aku mau kita putus"_

 _"A-apa kau bilang? P-putus?"_

 _"Mianhae chagiya, a-aku harus pindah ke amerika nanti sore. Mian sayang baru memberi tahu mu sekarang,"_

 _"Kau akan ke amerika? Meninggalkan ku? Hiks"_

 _"Uljimma sayang.."_

 _"Berbahagialah disana, aku akan merindukanmu.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Flashback Off-_

"Woah.. Kau tau banyak, Kyungie.." Kagum Luhan sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak, aku hanya menyambung-nyambungkan saja, Luhannie.." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum,

"Luhan, itu belum full.. Aku dan Sehun akan menceritakan tentang kepindahan ku pada mu." Ujar Jongin sambil bersikap serius,

.

.

.

 _Jongin sedikit merasa lega sekarang._

 _Setidaknya Luhan kini ada penjaganya, Sehun._

 _Ya, walaupun sedikit tak rela, tapi tak bisa dipungkirinya,_

 _Bisa saja dia jatuh cinta disana,_

 _Dan dia tak mau menjadi orang yang terjahat bagi Luhan dengan menyakitinya perlahan,_

 _Dan pada saat dia balik ke korea,_

 _Dia pindah ke sekolah Kyungsoo._

 _Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai dia mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Kyungsoo._

 _Dia juga sering menceritakan masa lalu nya pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan baik._

 _Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Luhan lagi, dan berbicara dengan baik dengannya. Melihat keadaannya. Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jongin pada Luhan. Sebatas adik-kakak._

 _Dan selanjutnya, Jongin lalu pindah ke sekolah Luhan. Mencari-cari siapa yang namanya Luhan,_

 _Sampai saat itu dia melihat seorang wanita manis mengenakan kaca mata disandung oleh seorang namja yang sangat dikenali nya, Sehun._

 _Jongin yang sedikit kesal melihat perilaku Sehun yang tampak sekali sengaja itu lalu mendekati gadis itu dan melihat wajahnya,_

 _Dan untuk terakhir kali nya, dia terkejut._

 _Walaupun memakai kaca mata, Jongin sangat tau siapa yang di depannya ini._

 _Melihatnya kesakitan membuat Jongin ikut sakit, makanya dia memutuskan untuk mengobati luka mantan kekasihnya itu._

 _Sangat aneh rasanya jika kau kenal dengan orang itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan setelahnya kalian berkenalan._

 _Itu yang dirasakan Jongin._

 _Dia mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama inggrisnya. Dan Luhan tidak mengingatnya._

 _Jongin sepulang sekolah saat itu langsung menemui Sehun. Setidaknya sebelumnya dia lega. Tapi apa yang di dapatnya? Sehun malah menyakiti Luhan._

 _"Lama tak bertemu, Sehunnie." Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun,_

 _Membuat Sehun menatap jengah ke arahnya,_

 _"Oh ayolah. Bisa kita melupakan nama kecil itu?" Gerutu Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa kecil, dia lalu memeluk Sehun kilas,_

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun sambil menenteng tas ke bahu nya,_

 _"Itu tidak penting. Oh iya Sehun.."_

 _"...apa kau selalu begitu pada perempuan?"_

 _Sehun menyerit mendengarnya,_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Oh ayolah. Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud.. Kau menyenggolnya dengan sengaja." Ucap Jongin lagi_

 _"Oh itu.. Luhan.. Kalian sudah putuskan? Jadi apa salah aku mendekatinya?" Balas Sehun lagi,_

 _"Begitu cara kau mendekati perempuan?! Kau tau? Aku sudah sedikit lega dulu mengingat kau menyukai Luhan. Setidaknya Luhan bisa dijaga. Tapi apa yang kulihat tadi diluar perkiraanku. Kau menyiksanya?! Dan bahkan kau sudah sering melakukannya?!"_

 _"Itu sudah menjadi urusanku, Jongin."_

 _"Kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya tidak usah mendekat padanya! Aku bisa merebutnya lagi!" Ucap Kai geram,_

 _Tidak. Dia hanya menggertak Sehun,_

 _Tidakmungkin dia meninggalkan kyungsoo nya._

 _Dan bisa kita lihat.._

 _Setelah itu, Sehun lebih lembut pada Luhan,_

 _Tapi tetap saja,_

 _Setelah perjodohan itu, Sehun semakin dekat dengan Luhan dan Jongin masih tetap mewaspadai Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Cerita ini berkelit.." Keluh Luhan,

"Tapi aku mengerti.. Terimakasih telah mengawatirkan ku, Jongin-ah.. Terimakasih telah mengerti, Kyungsoo-ya.." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum dan menatap Sehun,

Dan setelahnya matanya membentuk eyesmile yang menawan,

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sehunna.." Ucap Luhan yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus Sehun dan usakan dikepalanya,

.

.

.

"Ya.. Calm down Lu.. Sebentar lagi aku akan ada di daftar terima kasih mu, kau harus berterimakasih saat aku sudah bisa merebutnya dari mu"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Aku tau kelamaan aku tauuu.. Aku tau terlambat :") maafin sayaaa :') wifi rumah mati :')**

 **Dimatiin tepatnya sama mama-_-**

 **Maafin sama chapter gaje ini :")**

 **Maaaaaaaafffff :"(**

 **Thanks for everubody who supports this ff :" especially kak eggha uaaaaaaa**

 **Makasi semua yang udah nunggu dan review :")**


End file.
